


A light through the dark

by Whattheshitparker



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blowjobs, Falling In Love, Its deadpool so violence, Lots of sexy times, M/M, Peter is the light, Self-Loathing, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Wade cant handle Peter being nice to him, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 44,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheshitparker/pseuds/Whattheshitparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade couldn’t be happier to discover he had a daughter. A beautiful Latina skinned little girl named Ellie who didn't bare any of her father's hideous scars. Only he's happiness was short lived when Ellie and her new foster carer Agent Preston go missing out of the blue and Wade is on a mission to find out why, with the help of one Peter Parker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive tagged this as explicit even though this chapter isn't as with all my work it will go that way :P

Spider-man was perched in his usual spot one particularly bitterly cold evening, the snow had not long been falling and Peter shivered slightly as he admired the way it was settling on the roof tops, thinking to himself how pretty new York looked coated in white. He stood up stepping away from the ledge ready to go home after his nightly patrol when he’s spider senses tingled. He heard a group of men shouting from one of the alleys nearby. He sighed and he jumped down, swinging on his webs landing on the side of an old building, unnoticed by the group he crawled round the corner of the wall looking down at the scene below.

There were 5 men, 4 were typical looking thugs, pretty big wearing a lot of denim and carrying small pistols and knives, the 5th man however was very tall, looked like he was built from solid muscle and covered head to toe in red and black spandex, not too far of spider-man’s own design.

He recognized him of course. Deadpool was known in the hero community but not in a good way, he had heard the avengers speak about the help he provided whenever there was a job that needed more numbers than the avengers themselves and they begrudgingly called him in. Apparently he was as crazy as he was dangerous .

Deadpool had unsheathed his katannas holding them out in a fighting stance

“Well boys, I’d love to hang around and have a gangbang with the four of you, but I’m sorry you just ain’t my type and since you don’t wanna give me the information I’m looking for then I’m gonna have to slice you up” Deadpool running his mouth like it never went out of style

“You stupid clown looking freak” One of the thugs spat pointing a gun at Deadpool “Those swords aren’t gonna do any good against bullets” He snorted and fired the gun. Deadpool with his super quick reflexes deflected the bullets using the blade with ease. The man opened his mouth in shock

“What were you saying cupcake?” Deadpool laughed, then the thugs pals started shooting too.

Wade dodged some bullets deflecting others with his katannas, he leaped forward slicing one guy’s hand off who was aiming at him

“Didn’t your mother teach you it’s rude to point?” Deadpool told the now screaming man, blood spurting out of his arm, muttering to himself about people’s lack of manners now a days

"We dont know who your talking about or where she is!" One of the thugs shouted to Deadpool, dropping his gun to the floor as he watched his screaming friend in horror

‘Time to step in’ Spider-man thought to himself, he swung down and webbed one the thug’s ankles together

“Shit its spider-man!” One of the thugs shouted and made a run for it

“Oh no you don’t” Deadpool caught sight of the thug and pulled his desert eagle out of his holster and aimed it at the man, but Spider-man was too fast and webbed Deadpool and the gun to the cold wall.

“What the shit Spidey!” Deadpool shouted furiously struggling with the webbing

“Deadpool what the hell is going on here!” Spider-man shouted back “You stay where you are” He shouted to the remaining thug, webbing him to a dumpster, the handless man was still screaming on the floor.

“He needs an ambulance” Spider-man stated out loud pulling a phone out of his costume

“Oooh spidey you talk to yourself too? I thought it was just me, and where the heck where you hiding that phone? Secret pouch? Dude are you just copying everything I do? Cos it’s cute to have a fanboy, especially ones with an ass as hot in spandex as yours baby boy”

“Don’t call me that” Spider-man jerked back at the nickname a little childishly “You definitely live up to your reputation as the merc with the mouth” he told him

“Impressed right? I’m pretty impressive especially my D…”

“Deadpool!” Spider-man cut him off angrily,

He walked over to the thug who was sobbing now on the floor, pulled a phone out of the man’s pocket and dialled for an ambulance once ringing he placed the phone next to the man’s ear for him to speak

“What run out of credit have you?” Deadpool asked confused

“No I don’t want the authorities having my private number, this” He said pointing at his own phone “Is to call the avengers and ask them what I should do with you”

“You really are jailbait aren’t you?” The merc mockingly laughed “Gotta run to the mighty avengers to deal with one little old mercenary cos the only thing you’re good for is webbing me to a wall”

Peter who was glad his face was covered to hide the blush on his cheeks stormed up to Deadpool so they were near on face to face

“I’ll show you what else I’m good for!” He said angrily

“Is that a promise baby boy?” Deadpool purred at him, laughing again as Peter stepped backwards stuttering, embarrassed by Deadpool’s teasing, he wasn’t used to those jokes coming from another man, especially a 6’2 ripped mercenary.

“Cos you know bondage is totally my thing, I’m sure the guys here would appreciate a show, I’m not shy”

“Deadpool just tell me what you’re doing here” Spider-man sighing heavily, thinking to himself he probably would have been at home in bed by now if it wasn’t for Deadpool.

“If you must know these guys are a bunch of a-holes, I seriously would even waste your time with them, I just needed a little information out of them and they didn’t want to give it to me. They made their choice to die”

“Information about what? No one is dying while I’m around” Spidey asked ignoring Deadpool who was muttering about 'spoil sports'

“I’m afraid that’s for me to know and for you to… well it’s none of your business actually”

“I make it my business when there’s a lunatic running around my city trying to cut people up”

The sound of sirens interrupted the argument, Peter had a quick decision to make, he knew he couldn’t leave Deadpool in the custody of the police because he would probably hurt them too, and he didn’t want to call the avengers and have the merc laugh at him

“So whatcha gonna do kid?” Deadpool asked head cocked to one side as though he had read his mind.

**(writer lady said cocked! haha) ******

********

Peter sighed again and ripped the webbing of the larger man

“This isn’t over, you’re coming with me. We need to have a little chat” Peter informed him, he removed the webbing and grabbed Deadpool with his super strength

“Oh Spidey you know I like it rough, you’re getting me all hot under the collar” Deadpool teased

“Do you ever shut up?” Spider-man growled. He wrapped an arm around Deadpool’s waist, ignoring the squeal from the larger man, and with the ever famous sounding thwips from his web shooters they were being hurled up swinging along the roof tops just as the police ran into the alley.


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve kind of taken aspects of the 250 issue of Deadpool, only SPOILER he doesn’t die in my story. This chapter is just a continuation of part 1, the good part of the plot thickens in the next chapter folks!  
> PS Kudo's encourage me like alot :D x  
> PPS Bold and italic Bold are Deadpools boxes

Spider-man landed with his usual grace on the top of a snow covered roof, it was falling a little thicker now. He dropped Deadpool who rather _ungraciously_ rolled in the snow before getting to his feet.

“Dude! Was there any need to drop me like that? It’s not like I can heal…oh wait I can” He exclaimed laughing as he dusted the snow of his suit.

“Yeah I think there was, you better start talking fast before I change my mind” Spider-man demanded crossing his arms

“Normally people are asking me to shut the hell up” The merc laughed, watching the masked hero in front of him tapping his foot impatiently “Listen kid why don’t you just keep your nose out of other people’s business, haven’t you got a spider cave to crawl into or something?

“Why were you trying to kill those guys, I heard you say something about information and a female, who are you looking for?” Spider-man asked ignoring his comments

“I think you should take your compulsive hero need to save everyone and go bother someone who wants you to interfere” Deadpool suggested annoyance in his tone as this really was wasting his time.

“I might have mentioned it before Deadpool but I can’t allow you to just go around killing people! So tell me what you’re after!”

Wade ignored him rubbing a hand over his masked face, muttering to himself.          

**(We need to go, kinda have a daughter we need to find so we can screw her life up even more since we have been in it 5 minutes)**

“So it was nice talking to you and everything, we should deffinatly re-schedule for another time, another page in some girls fanfiction but I have a lot to do” Deadpool said as he walked over the fire escape, pulling open the door.

Peter quickly shot he’s webbing at the door pulling it shut in the merc’s face

“You know what Spidey you’re really starting to piss me off” Deadpool growled now striding over to Spider-man, he was losing valuable time and while he had wanted to meet the famous Spider-man for some time now and view that perfect ass up close, he’s daughter was missing and he couldn’t lose her, not when he had only just discovered she existed a few months ago.

He grabbed Peter by the arms, who in return grabbed him back. Peter wasn’t too worried he knew that he was stronger than Deadpool but he was still weary of the fact the merc was notoriously crazy and with skill to match.

“Just tell me what you’re doing! I might be able to help you” Spider-man hissed the two of them struggling against each other.

Deadpool considered the offer for a moment, maybe he could find her faster with Spider-man’s help, but then Eleanor was _his_ daughter and _he_ would make sure no one messed with his family, he had something to prove and goddamn it he’s name would be feared once he was through with the people that did this. He would deal with this how he dealt with everything his entire life. Alone. Since when did anyone offer to help Deadpool anyway? He wondered eyeing the masked hero suspiciously everyone hated him, and treated him like dirt

“Thanks for the offer Babyboy but I don’t need your help” Deadpool replied, the two of them were moving across the roof as they wrestled with each other. Wade hooked his leg around Peters. Being too focused on Deadpool’s hands in case they reached for the katannas strapped to his back or for one of the many guns plastered over his body, peter forgot about the merc’s legs, and they both fell backwards, landing on the cold floor.

Peter gasped as the icy floor hit his back, his thin suit doing nothing to protect him from the cold, or the feel of the 210 pound mercenary now laying on top of him, with one very thick thigh pressing up against his lower regions, making him seriously question his sexuality for a moment as he feel a sudden heat pool in his stomach.

**(Now this makes for a more interesting night)**

**_(Look Spidey’s in shock, he’s not even moving, think he likes being underneath us)_ **

**(Maybe we should…)**

“Look as much as I’ve been dreaming about having you underneath me with those big bug eyes staring up at me, I _need_ to go” Deadpool said the urgency clear in his voice, he was so close Peter could see his hot breath against the cold air, his arms were either side of the younger man’s head.

Peter felt almost frozen to the floor, he said nothing as Deadpool got up of him. He wanted to know what was wrong because something clearly was. He was intrigued about this person Deadpool was so keen to find, but he knew he wasn’t going to find out tonight.

“Don’t follow me” Deadpool stated, almost like a warning as he walked over to the side of the building

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you around soon no doubt” Spider-man called after him, watching the merc somersault off the edge quite impressively

**(Show off)**

**(He’s gonna regret that when he hits the bottom)**

Wade hit the bottom with a sickening crack to one of his ankles, he grimaced as his stood up awkwardly, balancing on one leg already feeling the bones in his foot repairing. He limped as his walked down the alley, by the time he reached the end of it his foot had completely healed.


	3. The plot thickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is becoming more frustrated and lost as to where he's daughter has gone and why. With a clue from Preston hes even more confused, but nothing will stop him from finding Ellie. Introducing a very weasley weasel to the storyline.

 

Wade made his way across the city to the dingy block of apartments where Weasel lived. He was cold, hungry and pissed off that weasel’s last lead had been a waste of time. Why would some common low class thugs have known anything? He wondered. But still killing them or anybody would have made him feel better at that point in time, or at least it would have if the wall crawler hadn’t of turned up. Wade made his way into the building treading muddy snow prints up the creaky stairs as he stomped angrily.

His thoughts turned to Spider-man, how he had frozen solid when Wade fell on top of him, and how good his body felt pressed up against him…

“Stop it!” Wade growled to himself shaking his head, he couldn’t be thinking of things like that when he’s daughter was missing.

When he reached the third level of the block he made his way to Weasels apartment, and banged loudly on the door, not stopping his pounding fist until it was open.

“I thought it was you” Weasel said meekly as he opened the door

“Those idiots didn’t know anything, you completely wasted my time” The merc growled, knocking Weasel out of the way as he stormed into the living room moodily

“I know…” Weasel replied nervously “Uhm there’s some food over there” Weasel pointed knowing Wade too well and how to calm him down

“At least you got one thing right” wade huffed pulling his mask of his entire face and walking over to the half-eaten pizza  

Wade sat back on the old torn up couch, his long legs stretched out as he hungrily wolfed down the pizza. It had been 3 days since he had gone to Preston’s house to see Ellie, only to find that she had disappeared along with Preston. He had been blissfully happy to discover he had a daughter and spent as much time as he could getting to know her, he could spend hours just staring at her face, not believing that he could have played a part in creating such a beautiful thing

“Did you kill them?” Weasel swallowed, shutting the door and going to sit at his computer. He scolded himself mentally for asking, it was Wade he always killed them

“No I didn’t” Wade grumbled, his mouth full “Our friendly neighbourhood spider-man got in my way”

“Oh you finally met him? You must have been pleased” Weasel smiled, knowing how much Wade had gone on about meeting him, but he’s smile wasn’t returned as he looked at the mercenary concerned. Weasel was so on edge because he knew Wade was holding back from a full on murderous rampage, he actually felt a little worried for the people that had anything to do with the disappearance

Wade didn’t know what he might do with the remaining shred of sanity he had if something had happened to Ellie, in those three days all he had achieved was cornering some scum bags who knew nothing and he was distraught. All he wanted to do was explode with as much force and mass destruction as he could manage, send a message to whoever had them out them was in deep shit. But what would Ellie think of her crazy old dad who can’t seem to stop killing? When he had met her she told him she was a fan, she had seen him on the TV and internet but she had no idea the full extent of his destruction.

 “So…I…I received a message…” Weasel said quietly

“From who?” Wade replied sharply

“I think it might have been from Preston”

Wade stood up abruptly and strode over to the shaking man

“I’ve been here all this time and you haven’t mentioned that yet!” He thundered

“Wade you’re not invincible, you need to eat, to sleep!” Weasel stepped back cowering

“I need to find my daughter that’s all I need to do, I’ll sleep when I know she’s safe. What’s the message?!” Wade grabbing Weasel by his t shirt and holding him up in the air so they were face to face

It said ‘Having a great holiday in Mexico, don’t worry about us Love mom “Weasel spluttered

“What the hell does your mom have to do with Ellie?!” Wade growled furiously

“I don’t have a mom, she died so it’s not from her! The Mexican reference must be Ellie because she’s half Mexican”

Wade dropped Weasel who fell to the floor.

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Wade said running his hands over his bald head.

“Do…Do you think they’re hiding from me?” he asked hurt showing clearly in his eyes.

No! no I don’t see why they would do that, Preston sees you as family and Ellie loves you, you’re all she has” Weasel replied, he was used to Wade treating him this way but still stuck around.

“If they were in danger why wouldn’t Preston tell me?”

“She’s a shield agent Wade, whatever she’s doing I’m sure it’s for Ellie’s best interest. I don’t know who they’re hiding from Wade but we will find out I promise”

Wade went and sat back down on the couch, holding his head in his hands, while he listened to the sound of Weasel typing on his computer. The same thought kept circling his mind, ‘why didn’t Preston tell him where they had gone?’

**(Because they're better of without us?)** **(She'l have the chance of a real life)**

**(Yeah come on we don't need some kid interrupting our fun)**

**(Guns, bombs, sex and babysitting? No way)**

Wade shook his head as he stood up

"Shut up! I will find her" He said to himself. Weasel didn't even turn around to look at who the Merc was talking to, he was used to his inner dialogue now.

Preston had been a great friend to him, which was why he trusted her to foster Ellie.Then an idea popped into his head, maybe there was more clues at Preston’s house, she might have left something only Wade could find. With no other lead to go on he stood up and decided to pay her house a visit.


	4. Eleanors house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade goes over to Preston's house to look for clues to do with his daughters disappearance. He gets a visit from a very nosy little spider, who is hell bent on being the hero in this fan fic, but as it turns out he's pretty useful.

Wade made his way over to Queens where Preston’s house was situated. It was a nice suburban neighbourhood with big houses where people regularly tended their lawns. He ignored the fact that he was still freezing, he’s healing factor working overtime preventing him from getting hypothermia. He actually owned the house opposite from Preston. Having bought it so that he could keep an eye on Ellie and be nearby. He knew he couldn’t raise her by himself. A guy who spoke to himself, killed people for a living and could barely remember large portions of his life was completely incapable of looking after a child, hell the only reason he managed to keep himself alive was because he couldn’t actually die.

He got out of the cab, threw some money at the driver who was clearly shaken as to having a crazy masked man decked out in weapons riding in his car. Wade barely had time to tell him to keep the change before the man sped off as fast as he could.

“I don’t look that bad do I?” Wade asked himself bemused

**(You look worse under the mask’)**

**(Bring back Halloween when we can get away with looking like were cosplaying Freddie Krueger)**

“Thanks guys” Wade said sarcastically to himself. “You always cheer me up”

It was very quiet, still dark. He had no idea what the actual time was, although from the faint orange glow on the horizon he figured it must be nearly morning.

He made his way up the steps to the house and pulled out his spare key from one of his pouches. He stepped inside closing the door behind him, instantly looking around for anything suspicious or any clues. Seeing some of Ellie’s toys lying on the floor physically pained him. He tried pushing the emotions to the back of his mind as he always did and began searching in the living room.

Finding nothing of interest he made his way through the house, until he headed upstairs, stopping outside the bedroom he knew was Ellie’s. The door was open, he could see some books on the floor and some clothes and shoes scattered about. His mind played back the last time they had both sat on the floor in this room, she has asked him why his voice sounded weird and she had wanted him to take of his mask, having never seen the face of her father. Wade had declined showing her, he couldn’t bear the thought of his own daughter looking at him with the same shocked and disgusted face that everyone else had when they saw him. That would destroy him, and he didn’t think he could take it

‘I have scar tissue on my vocal cords’ He had told her, watching her happily smile and continue showing him her books unfazed.

He heard a noise from the adjacent bedroom, pulling a gun swiftly from its holster he held it out at arm’s length, eyes darting around looking for the source of the sound.

“Deadpool?” Came a familiar voice, then the even more familiar red and blue suit came into view 

 

“Jesus Spidey I nearly fucking shot you what are you doing in Queens? Thought you were exclusive to New York” Deadpool asked still not lowering the gun, Peter held up his hands.

“I put a tracker on you, had a feeling whatever happened the last time wasn’t the end can you put the gun down?” He asked nervously

“The spider _bugged_ me seriously, I’m flattered seriously of all the stalkers I’ve had, which isn’t many to be fair, you have got to be the hottest!” Wade replied lowering the gun

“What are you doing here Deadpool is this somthing to do with the woman you’re looking for?” Spider-man asked ignoring his comment

“I could ask you the same question, shield ask you to tail me? Or are you just being a nosey pain in the ass all by yourself sweetums?”

“This is nothing to do with shield” Spider-man replied

“So just an interfering little spider then”

“Just tell me” Spider-man pleaded

Deadpool frowned, as much as he had admired Spider-man for a far. What made him different from any of the other hero’s that treated him like something disgusting they had stepped in? But there was something in the younger man’s tone, a softness that was drawing Wade in. People didn’t usually speak to him very nicely.

**(He’s gonna give in…)**

**(Sucker)**

“My…My daughter lives here” Wade mumbled lowering his head

“You have a daughter?” Peter asked surprised stepping into the room

“Well I did, until she went missing 3 days ago” Wade replied sitting down on Ellie’s unmade bed, playing with the gun in his hand.

“Do have any idea why she’s gone?” Spider-man asked “Was her mother taken with her?”

“Her mother died a long time ago, a friend of mine Preston shes an agent at shield found her for me, she’s been living with her ever since, and now they have disappeared”

Peter wondered why the merc didn’t have his daughter living with him but he decided not to ask, looking at the masked man hearing his broken voice. Having not had his own parents in his life he was deeply effected by this, the girl deserved the right to have her father in her life, even if that man was Deadpool and Peter would do what he could to reunite them 

“Don’t worry we’ll find her, I promise” Peter squatted down beside the merc, looking up at him with one hand hesitantly resting on the larger man’s thighs. Wade couldn’t look away from him, even the voices in his head were quieter than ever.

“What’s her name?” Peter asked softly. He felt bad for the guy. All the tales he had heard about the famous 'merc with a mouth' and here he was, a broken man.

“Ellie” Wade replied smiling fondly at the name

“Well It looks like they packed quickly” Spider-man said eyeing the drawers that had been left open their contents hanging out. There were clothes scattered around the pink room messily

**(You should have noticed that dumbass)**

“I’m a killer not a detective!” Wade boomed angry because the voices were right.

“I wasn’t saying…” Peter began, startled.

“I wasn’t talking to you!” Wade huffed his breath coming out in pants now, it took Peter a couple of minutes to understand before it sank in. Wade was talking to the voices in his head.

“So…So I think this Preston woman has decided to leave, rather than them being taken” Spidey continued warily

Deadpool still seemed in a world of his own and was rocking ever so slightly on the bed, head in his hands.

“Is there anyone out there that has a personal vendetta against you?” Peter asked looking at Deadpool who looked so out of place sitting on a small pink bed

Wade laughed loudly, standing up and placing his gun back in the holster

“Baby boy you know who I am” He stated still laughing “Do you have any idea how many people I’ve killed, and how many other people out there would give anything if they _could_ actually kill me. I wouldn’t know where to begin”

Peter swallowed thickly. Trying to push the thoughts of how many people wade had murdered out of his mind. Why was he so keen to help this guy again?

“But you’ve helped the avengers before, and helped with the x-men, I thought you were trying to become a hero”

“I want to be, I'm trying” Wade sighed

“I take it you came here looking for clues, lets finish up and get out of here” Spider-man interjected looking at the saddened man.

The two of them searched through-out the house for the next hour, finding nothing. The sun had come up now, and Wade was feeling cold and tired after not sleeping for three days. Peter noticed his movements were becoming sluggish

“I think we should go, we can always come back if need be” Spidey said softly finding Wade sitting in the kitchen staring at a plant pot muttering in Spanish

Wade yawned and stood up, making his way with Spider-man behind him to the back door, he pulled it open only to slam it shut quickly

“Deadpool what the…”

“Shut up” Wade told him looking out of the window at whatever it was he had spotted

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Spider-man retorted angrily, the lack of sleep making him feel cranky

“Well I just did so shut the fuck up!” Wade replied childishly again pulling Spider-man away from the door, pushing him flat against the wall away from the window

“Were being watched” he stated The moment wade saw the black and white clad men wearing the trademark beret’s from across the street he knew who they were.

“B...by who?” Spidey replied barely finding his voice, he’s mask eyes portraying the ‘dear in headlights’ look as he tried to think of anything but how hot he felt with the Merc’s muscular body pressing up against his, their bodies touching everywhere. In particular it was one of Wade’s thick thighs pressed up against his groin that was having the biggest effect on him

“Oh just a bunch of terrorists that I kind of pissed off” Wade replied casually.

“Wait what?” Spider-man said trying to bring himself back to reality, from his sudden overwhelming arousal

**(Holy shit Spidey has a humungous boner!)**

**(Is this because we pushed him up against the wall?)**

**(Maybe the guy has a bit of a kink)**

**(If he’s anything like us…)**

“Dude, why are you hard?!” Deadpool asked his tone clearly amused and thrilled at the same time, suddenly feeling more awake.

Peter began stuttering, praising the heavens he was wearing a mask, as it was covering his now bright red face.

“Jesus how hard up must you be, to get turned on by that? I thought i was bad”

Peter was humiliated, he spluttered but didn’t know what to say

“Did you get sprayed by sex pollen or somethin? Writers love sex pollen, would explain _that_ (Points at Peters boner) there’s no way you’re turned on by me”

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve had sex! and you're rubbing up against my...my..” Peter burst out not knowing what to say in this incredibly embarrassing situation

Wade pulled back as a movement outside caught his eye

“If they are watching the house they must know we are in here” Wade muttered as he gazed towards the window. Amazed by he's own will power to not attempt to jump Spidey’s bones there and then

' I must really love my kid' he thought to himself 

“Maybe they want you to find Ellie for them, and lead them to her” Spider-man said breathing heavily

Wade turned to stare at the shorter man

“Spidey, you are a fucking genius!” He whooped, Grabbing the man he was pressed up against by the face and kissing him hard on the mouth, through their masks.

“Mmph!”

Peter gasped as the Merc pulled away.

“Let’s go!” He said more cheerful than he had sounded all night

“How? If they are watching us?” Spider-man asked still leaning against the wall, not trusting himself to move as his head was slightly spinning.

“Preston’s car is still here, best way to test your theory baby boy is to see if they try and shoot us” Wade walked back through to the lounge, grabbing the car keys hanging on the key rack and opening the front door.

**(Go back and kiss him properly dammit, he hasn’t even moved!)**

**(Probably shock, dunno when we last washed this mask)**

“Come on Spidey let’s go!” he called out “There’s no buildings for you to swing from around here, so your gonna have to deal with me driving”

Peter walked painfully through the house and joined Wade in the car.

He’s theory must have been right, because no one was firing.

 


	5. Invading Peters Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna explain more about ultimatum and Preston later on for those who aren’t familiar with them, but priorities first! Blowjobs and handjobs :D
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudo's peeps :D let me know what you think of the story! I'm having a lot of fun writing it x

Peter shivered in the passenger seat as Wade fired up the engine. It took a few try’s to start as it was so cold, but thankfully with the roar from the engine Wade pulled of the drive and they sped off. Peter watched the black and white clad men from the wing mirror of the car, they certainly weren’t good at being inconspicuous.

“Do they realise they look ridiculous wearing berets _and_ sunglasses over there masks?” Peter said causing Wade to chuckle

“They obviously don’t have style like us Babyboy. But then not everyone’s ass looks as good in spandex as yours” Wade laughed.

“I’m exhausted” Peter yawned, hugging himself in an attempt of creating any form of warmth. He was too tired to even go there with Deadpool and ask him what it is he done to piss ultimatum off so much, he knew it must have been pretty bad, saving a mental note in head to ask later, in fact there was a lot he needed to ask later.

“I don’t even know what I’m getting myself into here” Peter said yawning again.

“Well the fans wanna see us fuck” Wade stated breaking that pesky fourth wall as per usual

“What?” Peter asked, he found he often didn’t understand who Deadpool was talking about.

“Never mind. You can always come here and sit on my lap Spidey, I’m sure I could warm you up” Wade purred patting his lap

“I think it might be a little difficult to drive like that” Peter said rolling his eyes, but blushing underneath his mask none the less.  

“That wasn’t a no” Wade grinned, barely watching the road.

“No, keep your eyes on the road” Peter replied huffily, yawning again. He would have been more concerned about Deadpool’s reckless driving if he’s eyes weren’t drooping so much.

“Tired baby boy? Its ok you can go to sleep if you like, it’s like a 50 minute drive to Manhattan I don’t mind, and I have enough voices in my head to keep myself company. I promise I won’t touch you while you’re sleeping, well maybe just a little” The merc rambled much to Peter’s surprise. From what he had heard about the trained assassin, being caring wasn’t in any part of the description of him.

**(Oh look at writer lady checking out google maps)**

“Doesn’t this car have any heat?” Peter asked shivering in his thin costume, wondering vaguely if he could create some kind of spider-man thermal under suit when he got home.

“There’s a blanket in the back, pink one” Wade smirked looking in the rear view mirror.

Peter turned in his seat reaching over to grab the blanket, feeling stupid about curling up in a little girls pink blanket, but it was too cold to fully care. It wasn’t long before Peter drifted of listening to Wade singing along to the radio.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ride felt like it was lasting a lifetime for Wade, he was stressed, tired and the voices were being so loud, screaming at him that Spider-man was right next to him, and just begging to be touched. Wade deliriously found his hand sliding up Spideys thigh, causing the young hero to moan in his sleep, giving the merc all the green light he needed. 

Some time later Peter stirred in his sleep, slowly wakening in a confused state. He was no longer cold, on the contrary he was quite warm. The car had heated up but it was no longer moving it seemed Deadpool had pulled over somewhere on a deserted lane. He was especially aware of a heat burning in his groin and wait was he hard? And fuck that felt really _good_.

He opened he’s eyes to immediate notice how steamy the windows had become.

“Deadpool why aren’t we movi… ahh” Peter began sleepily, but the feeling of a bare palm stroking his length which at some point on the journey had been pulled out of his suit, cut him off with a moan. Without thinking he arched into the scarred hand

The blanket although still was wrapped around his torso had been pushed to the side to allow Wade access to his goods.

“Fuck Deadpool what are you doing!” Peter gasped coming to his senses

**(Not literally, we haven't even got to the good part yet!)**

“Call me Wade, sweetums. I can’t stop thinking about how hard you were for me, cos I pushed you up against that wall. Don’t act like your gonna stop me now” Wade’s gravelly tone giving away his own arousal.

Peter moaned louder as Wade’s thumb slipped over the head of his cock, collecting the pre-cum that was oozing out of the top, creating a slickness that just increased the sensitivity for the young spider.

“What the hell am I doing?!” Peter moaned as he asked himself this question out loud. This wasn’t something that regularly happened to him. Strange dangerous men didn’t normally wake him up by jacking him off. In fact it had been so long since he had been with anyone he wondered if in fact his virginity could grow back. 

“Getting off?” Wade suggested grinning “Jeez Spidey you’re so reactive, you have such a nice cock, I wonder what would happen if I …”

Wade leant over the short distance between the two men pulling up the bottom half of his mask pulled up around his nose, Peter noticed the scars on the man’s face, wondering for a moment if he had been burnt. It would have explained the strange texture of the hand that was pumping his length not that he was complaining, the peculiar texture felt _amazing_. All thoughts of the strange scars were washed away when Wade completely engulfed his cock, swallowing his entire length in one go.

Peter bucked up uncontrollably into Wade’s hot wet mouth. The larger man seemingly having no gag reflex as he bobbed his head up and down, licking and sucking like Peter was the most enjoyable snack he’d ever had in his mouth.

“Oh my god” Peter gasped, his hands finding their way to rest of the top of Wade’s masked head. He certainly wasn't complaining now. Wade hummed on his cock apparently pleased with the reaction he was getting from the young man.

Peter gasped again louder than he’d ever willingly want to out of sheer embarrassment, but it felt so good. Wade’s gloveless hand wrapped around the base of Peter’s straining cock as he pumped in time to the way he’s head bobbed up and down. His tongue licking up his entire length before Wade swallowed him back down again repeatedly. When Wade began to pay extra attention to the tip, sucking it in Peter’s hand flew out against the window of the car. Leaving a smeared hand print across the glass.

“We are totally jack and Rose screwing on the Titanic right now” Wade rambled trying to speak with a mouth full of cock

“You know There was totally enough room on that door or whatever ever it was they were lying on by the way, they tested it out on one of those TV shows” The vibrations from Wade trying to talk against his aching length was sending Peter over the edge

**(Writer girl clearly doesn’t know which one)**

**(Someone’s actually ok with us touching them and you’re talking about Titanic?!)**

**(Tbf Spidey didn’t have much say in the matter)**

**(Not being punched in the face is a good enough sign)**

“Wade for the love of God stop talking!” Peter cried out incredulously, how someone could get distracted half way through blowing someone he didn’t know, all he knew was he wasn’t going to last much longer because it appeared Wade was on a mission which apparently was sucking Peter to death.

Hearing Spider-man call out his name with such a raw heat, done things to Wade. He was stupidly happy that another person was this hard for him, crying out for Wade Scarface Wilson. Not that Spidey knew what he looked like, or so he guessed, he certainly wasn’t going to ruin this by letting the limber man see for himself.   

“You taste so fucking good Spidey, I could suck you forever” Wade moaned, he’s body twisted round even more to hold Peter’s bucking hips as he sucked him down even further his nose touching the soft brown tufts of hair from Peters snail trail.

Peter lost it. Hearing one of the world’s foremost mercenary’s telling you how good your cock tastes shouldn’t have had that effect on him, but it did. He come loudly his voice wrecked as he held onto Wade’s masked head. His orgasm seemed to go on and on and on, the merc not wasting a drop as he swallowed everything Peter had to give.

Peter’s head fell back against his seat as he panted, chest rising and falling rapidly as the aftershock of his intense orgasm. Wade wiped his mouth, and pulled the mask back down over his mouth as he sat back in the driver’s seat.

“Wait” Peter panted, reaching out to stop the merc pulling away “You must be at least half as hard as I was after that?”

Wade pulled away from Peter’s clutches as he turned the car key, starting the engine. He was happy to just have satisfied his beloved hero, to have been wanted in that moment, and not rejected for the first time in years by a hero was enough for him. He didn’t want to ruin it, it was break from all of the problems running around his brain for ten minutes, hell even the boxes were stunned into silence. Although now Wade was pulling away from the young spider a certain yellow box was making itself heard.

“We’d better get going, I don’t want to keep spider-man away from his spider parents or spider-girlfriend or whatever” Wade smiled, pressing his foot down on the gas.

 “So you can touch me and I can’t touch you” Peter asked surprised, frowning slightly under his mask.

“Why would you want to touch me? I’ve got you off you don’t have to worry about returning the favour, just touching you was good enough for me ok web head”

“I…I want to touch you” Peter said, feeling a little rejected.

“Trust me you don’t” Wade replied matter of factly

**(Are you crazy!)**

**(Don't Answer that)**

**(LET HIM DO IT!)**

**(Do it do it do it do it)**

Peter didn’t want to push him, the guy clearly had issues. Maybe it had something to do with the scars he saw on his hand and around his mouth he thought

“It’s seriously steamy in here! I can’t see for shit, buckle up kid, wait you’re not a kid are you? I mean you seem kinda young, not that I can tell too much you didn’t have wrinkly balls so you’re not old” Wade rambled, needing to fill the silence in the car.

“No I’m not a kid” Peter replied covering himself back up with the blanket. He was still in slight shock about what had just happened. But he couldn’t help feeling a little down about not being able to return the favour. He’d never done it before, although he never thought he would in circumstances such as these.

**(Stop talking about wrinkly balls and get spider-man’s mouth on our cock!)**

“I’m not making him sick” Wade growled at the voices, He’s cock was still hard, and he was trying to focus on the road, anything other than just giving in and letting the man he had lusted after for so long touch him.

“You don’t make me sick Wade” Peter replied gently, making Wade aware of the fact he had spoken outloud.

“You haven’t seen me yet” Wade answered him bluntly

They spent the remainder of the journey back to Manhattan in silence or rather Peter sat in silence, Wade hummed and sang, rambling on to himself time to time, not making much sense.

 

 


	6. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade and Peter part ways for now and Spidey doesn't know if Wade will contact him for help, even if he clearly needs it. At an Avengers meeting the young hero proceeds to ask one of the avengers about Deadpool, curiosity getting the better of him, which makes Barton a little suspicious.  
> Does Weasel have a new lead for Wade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys, I'm starting to struggle with the story line of where this is going. Writers block maybe! Anyway thanks for all the kudos and comments ") means so much xx

“Don’t you sleep Wade? I could drive the rest of the way if you want” Spider-man asked after a rather long period of time between the two not talking, except for Deadpool muttering to himself

“I haven’t been able to lately” Replied the merc, the tone of his voice rougher than usual

“So what is your next move?” Peter asked

“I…I dunno I’m not thinking straight at the moment” Wade answered shaking his head, even the voices were tired, they had quietened sounding more like incoherent mumblings

About 15 minutes later the masked men found themselves back in the city, surrounded by the familiar tall buildings, this was Peter’s cue to leave

“I can get out here” The younger man said unbuckling his seat belt.

“Don’t you want me to walk you to your door like the perfect gentlemen?” Wade said playfully as he pulled the car to a stop. It was still quite out, but people would soon be up and about going to work

“This was not a date Deadpool” Peter scoffed climbing out of the car into the freezing cold street

**(Ah we are Deadpool again)**

“There’s always next time baby boy” Wade grinned

“You should go get some sleep, it will help you think clearer, I’ll be around if you need me” Spider-man said shutting the car door.

Wade watched him shoot his web up high and swing away acrobatically

“Damn, kids got style” Wade murmured himself

**(Got a crush have we?)**

**(We had a crush on him before this)**

**(Yeah jacked off a few too many times thinking of his spectacular spider booty)**

And once again Wade was left alone with his thoughts

 

A couple of days later Peter was called into Stark Towers for an Avengers meeting, they were currently on somewhat on an undercover mission trying to infiltrate a couple of Hydra bases that were growing too large for the Teams liking. Hydra would always be around, they couldn’t fully stop that. But they could put an end to bases that were gaining power and likely to try an attempt to cause them trouble.

Peter sat furthest away on the table from the two leaders. Cap and Stark were always trying to beat each other on their constant game of ‘who’s the Leader’ It always came down to Cap in the end, maybe it was he’s age, or the fact that he’s name was **_captain_** but Starks infamous ego always kept him competing.

The meeting concluded with Cap and Natasha being chosen to infiltrate a hydra ship, the others were to stay put. It wasn’t a mission that required the whole team. Peter was thankful, spiders and water didn’t mix great.  

As many of the members dispersed from the room, Peter found himself alone with Hawkeye.

“So Barton what…er… what do you know about Deadpool?” Peter decided to enquire eventually

“Nothing good that’s for sure” Hawkeye replied pulling a face “Why do you ask?”

“No reason, I’ve just…seen him around lately” Peter answered, not wanting to give too much information away. He doubted Deadpool would thank him if he told other people about he’s daughter and the situation he was in.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at him

“Define ‘seen him around’” The archer asked air quoting

“I’ve just bumped into to him a few times on patrol” Peter said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, he really wasn’t the best at lying.

“Does he know anything about you? Anything personal?”

“I haven’t told him my name and he hasn’t seen my face” Peter told him. ‘Doesn’t know my name but he’s had my cock in his mouth’ and yet they hadn’t even kissed. The thought shot through his mind like a punch in the stomach

“You wanna keep it that way kid, Deadpool’s a mercenary, if he finds out your identity you can be damn well sure he will sell out your information. That guy would do anything for money”

“He…He didn’t seem so bad to me, talked to himself a bit but he didn’t seem as bad as everyone makes out”

“Got a little soft spot for him there kid?” Hawkeye asked grinning a little. He could tell by the way Peter’s cheeks burned red and he began, stuttering and shifting about uncomfortably that something more was going on.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Peter scoffed, cheeks still burning.

After a few minutes of silence Peter decided to continue with his enquiring

“I uhm noticed some scars around his mouth and hands, was he burned in a fire or something?” Peter asked

“He took off his mask in front of you?” Barton ask surprised “He doesn’t take that of for anyone, not that you’d wanna see from what I’ve heard”

“It was just the bottom of his mask” Peter explained, cringing at the look Barton gave him, but Hawkeye was kind enough not to press him on why it was just his mouth he saw.

“He was involved in weapon X experiments, given wolverines healing factor to help him combat his cancer” The archer informed him

“He has cancer?” Peter asked horrified

“Yup the guys absolutely riddled with it, would be dead as a door nail if it wasn’t for the weapon X program. On the flip side the cancer hasn’t completely gone, his healing factor is constantly fighting it which is what causes the scars, and has cost him his sanity. You should read his file Deadpool went through a lot, being experimented on and shit”

“Well maybe that’s why he’s sanity isn’t great” Peter replied feeling really bad for the mercenary.

“Seriously though kid, your young, naive and think there’s good in everyone. Some people are just bad to the bone. Deadpool has been through more than most, I don’t envy him that’s for sure but a man who can laugh while he dismembers people isn’t one I’d hang out with”

Black widow walked back into the room and walked over to Hawkeye

“What are you two talking about?” She asked casually. Being a spy she always had knack for when a juicy conversation was taking place.

“Nothing” Peter squeaked, he stood up and made he’s way out of the room, muttering something about ‘having somewhere to be’

 

Wade was sitting at his kitchen table, which was putting it politely. He was sat on an upside down crate. Attempting to carve the skin of his hand to see if the pain would distract his thoughts from his problems. Because clearly the pig sty of a kitchen he was sitting in wasn’t bothering him in the slightest. He still hadn't slept, any time his eyes had closed he was quickly awakened by nightmares of Ellie being captured and experimented on, in the ways he was during weapon X, even food wasnt interesting him. The past couple of days had been spent almost in a trance.

**(Well this is productive)**

**(Think Deadpool think!)**

“If I were an android agent with the brain of Preston where would I go?” Wade asked himself out loud

**(How hard can it be?)**

**(We did share a brain with her for long enough)**

“We’ve done some weird shit” He noted to the boxes

**(Weirder than being friends with Ben franklin’s ghost? That guy was one horny old bastard)**

**(Let’s stick to the subject at hand here, don’t wanna confuse our readers)**

“I saved her life she wouldn’t run from us” Deadpool said thinking, still vaguely worried Preston has just packed Ellie up for a better life. He wouldnt blame her either

**(The necromancer saved her life…. Not you, you were just the only one within ear shot that had enough empty space in their brain to share with someone else)**

Deadpool’s phone began to ring cutting him off from his conversation with himself.

“Merc for hire, although I’m not accepting new business at the moment, give Tasky a call or somethin i'm busy”

“Deadpool it’s me Weasel” came the voice through the phone, Deadpool stood up abruptly

“You got anything for me?” He asked quickly and demanding

“I…I might have, swing by my place soon as you can” Weasel said. Wade hung up the phone.

**(Who are we spider-man?)**

“This isn’t funny you know” Deadpool said to the voices irritated

**(You love us)**

**(Without the humour what are we faced with)**

“Shit…”

“Before we go anywhere let’s get this little ‘bug’ of me, don’t want Spidey tracking us everywhere we go, we go to some pretty seedy places sometimes, don’t want him thinking badly of us when this is over”

**(Yeah cos that’s the only thing that’s gonna put him off us)**

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Flag smasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade finds Ellie, and Peter thankfully finds them. I don't want to give the rest away so you'l have to just read it :)
> 
> Graphic descriptions of violence in this chapter folks be warned!

A week later Peter was sitting on the couch in his Aunt May’s living room watching TV with her. It was some documentary on spiders which Peter was finding very fascinating. Their program was suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin. Heavy gunfire could be heard coming from a building on in central New York. Peter recognised it instantly, knowing his city like the back of his hand

Where does that saying come from anyway?

There were many police officers on the scene standing far back from the building its self, they had sectioned of the road and were standing at a safe distance from the building, which was probably a good idea seeing as a number of small explosions were going off inside the building and the windows were shattering. Then Peter watched as 9 men one by one were thrown out of the window, the first thing he noticed was the clothes they were wearing. Black and white with berets. Ultimatum! Peter wasn’t surprised to then see a flash of black and red from one of the windows and more heavy gunfire.

‘Deadpool’ he thought and sighed

“It looks like this may be a job for one of the Avengers as this situation is escalating quickly, the police seem unable to contain the scene” The news reported informed the country watching the scene unfold.

“You know what Aunt May I forgot to pick up those organic eggs you wanted, I’ll be right back” Peter lied. Aunt May eyed him with a smile on her lips wondering why Peter even bothered to make up such silly excuses when it was so obvious where he was really going and who he really was, did he honestly think she was stupid? Like she hadn’t noticed the random webs decorating his bedroom from time to time, or the fact that he dyed everything in the washing machine red and blue, because really no one washes the American flag…

As Spidey swung closer and closer to Wade and ultimatum, he didn’t need spidey sense to warn him of any danger, he could hear the bombs exploding. He landed outside the building and looked up

“Thank god you’re here Spider-man it’s an absolute bloodbath in there, were not sure how many men are attacking, but all we know is the terrorists known as ultimatum are being torn apart” A police officer informed him

“What do you call a terror attack on terrorists?” another police officer asked not knowing what to make of the situation or how to intervene

“Christmas?” The other replied

**(shameless comic book quoting)**

“It’s one man” Spidey replied looking up at the building

“One man? There’s no way one guy could cause all this damage” The policer said disbelievingly

Then another body was hurled out of the window. Peter jumped up and webbed him to the wall preventing him from falling to his death, then with another flick of his wrists he swung up to the third floor, climbing through a giant whole in the brick work, put there no doubt by one of Wades beloved grenades.

‘Wow he really is making a point here isn’t he’ Peter thought, eyes wide at the destruction he was met with, blood was sprayed on the walls, limbs scattered around like left over garbage. The sight made him want to heave. He crawled back out of the hole in the wall and up to the next window, taking a much needed breath of the fresh air outside.

“Deadpool!” He called climbing into an eerily quiet corridor, strangely lacking any blood or body parts.

His spider sense went off alerting him to danger, then a group of Ultimatum came around the corner into the corridor, aiming their guns at him. Peter flipped forward twisting his body through the air as he dodged bullets, then webbed them all in a big clump to the wall, all of them squirming and complaining

“Where is Deadpool?” Peter demanded, but stupidly they chose not to answer. Loud bangs could be heard, a familiar sound when Deadpool is around. Peter ran down the hall as fast as he could following the yells of the injured, but now Peter thought he might hear Wade cracking his infamous lewd jokes but he heard nothing of the sort.

He dodged more fired shots and knocked a few guys out webbing some others, where were all these guys coming from, there was so many!

Peter followed the sounds of carnage into a large room, he stopped looking around in horror to find a mass of dead bodies and there in the middle of the room, panting, covered in blood that mostly wasn’t his own, rage pouring off him so badly Peter could almost see it was Deadpool. Both of his legendary katannas in his hands, dripping with blood.

“Wade” was all Peter could muster to say at the sight before his eyes

“They had her Spidey” Wade spoke as if to explain his actions, his demi more/gasoline voice sounding deadlier than he usually heard it.

“You found her?”

“Get out of here” Deadpool growled “I don’t want you to see this it’s bad enough as it is” his suit was slightly battered, there was a few bullet holes here and there, although the skin underneath was fully healed of course

“This isn’t the way” Peter said

“No?” Wade replied like Peter was crazy “When you have kids, let me know how you feel when someone takes them from you”

“What if she saw this? Saw you murdering all of these people, how would she feel?”

That stopped Wade in his tracks

“She’s here” Wade said his voiced laced with shame

“Where?”

“Ellie… you can come out now” Wade said rotating to look to an over turned desk.

A little girl with beautiful brown eyes and long dark hair peeked from over the desk, clearly shaking

“I told her not to look” Wade said quickly, like it made a difference .

“Wade let me get her out of here, she shouldn’t be here this kinda thing is seriously going to mess her up!”

“I...I have to protect her! I’m not leaving her!”

“You can trust me Wade, I promise. Let me just take her somewhere safe ok?”

After a minute Wade looking at Ellie then looked at Spider-man with noises sounding like people were approaching he had to make a decision so he nodded.

“You don’t go anywhere near shield or the avengers or anyone else, just you, do you understand”

“Yes I won’t, it’s just me and her”

Peter ran to the little girl’s side, easing her out from behind the desk. He picked her up telling her everything would be ok and how brave she was. Wade watched, an aching in his heart at how gentle Peter was with her, and how brutal she had seen her father be. She hadn’t even known him long and this was how she was learning about him.

Then Peter holding her close climbed onto the window ledge, shot out he’s webbing and flew off without another word.

“Now daddy needs to express some rage” Wade said facing the new batch of goons coming at him.

**(Let's unalive them all!)**

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter swung as fast but as delicately through the city as he could, constantly changing directions and going through alleys so that if by any chance someone had followed them he would have thrown them of the trail. He knew the likely hood of one of those guys being able to keep up with him was unlikely but for the Wade and Ellie’s sake he had to take the extra precaution

They eventually landed on the stairs of the fire escape entrance to Peters apartment, he was glad of the location of his tiny flat giving him good cover when he had to arrive sometimes still in costume.

He opened the door and let Ellie down, as they walked inside.

The little girl stood timidly rubbing her arm and looking uneasily at Peter

“Hey its ok look, I’m just a normal guy” Peter said smiling kindly at Ellie, pulling his mask clean off his head. She had been through so much the least he could do was show her his face

“Wow you… you took off your mask” Ellie said smiling up at him, she was aware of how much of a big deal it was, seeing as the bugle always had big advertisements up all over the city offering money for anyone who knew Spider-Man’s identity

“I think you certainly deserve it” Peter smiled back

“Here come and sit down, you’ve been through a lot let me make you some hot cocoa, I’m sure I have some around here somewhere, I always make sure I have cocoa for whenever things are bad”

Ellie sat down on the small couch and never took her eyes of Peter, she found him comforting, anything was better than being in the place she just was.

“Is Deadpool your friend?” She asked him after a few minutes as the kettle boiled.

‘She doesn’t call him dad?” was Peters first thought to himself which saddened him 

“Yeah he’s my friend, I know you’ve not seen a good side to him tonight but your dad, he is one of the good guys” Peter reassured her feeling 'friend' wasn't quite the right word he would have used

‘Sometimes’ he added to himself

He make her the hot drink and brought it to her, sitting by her side as she held it numbly

"He Saved me" Ellie told Peter. He wasn't too sure if she was telling him this or convincing herself

"He loves you very very much, he's very angry at the people who took you" Peter replied

"I know" Ellie said looking down, she had seen first hand how angry he was "I knew he would come for me" 

Peter turned on his TV and tried to find a show that might interest her or help take her mind of things. He pulled out his phone and text Wade his address, not really wanting to give out that kind of information but he felt he had to in that moment

"Your dad will be here soon" He told her, unsure of what else to say.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wade let the last guy fall to the floor, he had cut the man’s head clean off and was holding the severed head in one hand by the hair, facing ultimatum's Leader karl aka 'Flag smasher'

The man was on his knee’s pathetically begging for his life

“Please Deadpool, please I will never ever come near you or your family ever again, just please let me go! I’ve made a terrible mistake in underestimating you it won’t happen again I swear!”

Wade threw the head, it rolled landing to flag smashers side who was practically crying looking it.

Wade stepped forward, placing his beloved katannas back into their holsters. He didn’t need weapons to kill this motherfucker he could do it with his bare hands.

But he knew what would happen if he killed him, another Leader would take his place. Ultimatum always had a leader and they were always named flag smasher, so if he killed Karl the next Flag smasher would just keep coming after him. It was like fucking hydra, did all villains share the same motto ‘Cut of one head two more shall grow?’ The only way to end this was without killing.

Wade walked over to the quivering mess of a man on the floor, he kicked him so that he fell on to his back, and crouched over him, pulling out his gun and pushing it into his face

**(Oh yeah we look Badass now!)**

“If I ever see you again you piece of shit or if any of your guys come after us again, I won’t kill you oh no I will take your whole god damn family and make you watch while I skin them alive do you understand me? I’ve just killed every single one of your men that you have in this city and I have not problems killing the rest, you know what I’m capable of!”

Flag smasher cried as he actually pissed himself

“I’ll leave you til last, ill keep slicing you until you look like a piece of beef jerky with a nervous system”

**(more stolen lines from comic books :P)**

“I promise, I promise you’ll never see any of us again!”

“Good” Deadpool said standing up

 

Now he had to get to his daughter


	8. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is having a minor mental breakdown and the voices are not being kind, but a certain Spider is.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments and hits! I hope you are enjoying this story! Yes you!

Wade was crouched outside Peter’s window, looking in at spider-man smiling and laughing with his daughter Ellie. She showed no fear in her large brown eyes as she sat by his side, hugging his arm tightly and resting her tired head against him. Wade thought back to how frightened she had looked back at the ultimatum hide out, having witnessed her father mutilate countless people. He had probably scarred her for life ‘what a great story he could tell his future grandchildren’ he thought miserably.

**(Don’t go in there and ruin the only thing that’s making her happy)**

**(He’s gonna do it, cos he’s a scumbag he can’t help himself)**

Wade rubbed his head, the voices had been so loud on the journey to Peter’s apartment, revelling in the mindless killing and reminding him how much of a piece of shit he was as always.

‘Is this Spidey’s home?’ He asked himself, he couldn’t understand if it was why Spider-man would ever trust an asshole like him with that information, man he was naïve.

**(Well now there’s another person you can screw over)**

It took Wade a few minutes to even realise that Spider-man was un-masked but once he had he couldn’t take he’s wide eyes off the brunet, his smile, ruffled hair and brown eyes, he was so…attractive.

**(Great now his gonna kick our ass because we know he’s secret identity)**

**(Another win on your fuck up score tonight, well done personal best)**  

“Fuck” Wade mumbled to himself ‘when are things gonna stop going wrong for me?’ he thought gloomily.

He turned his head so he wasn’t looking in and rapped on the window. He didn’t want Peter to know he had seen his face.

But Peter knew. He had seen Wade at the window, hardly inconspicuous in his red suit and large frame. He was well aware the mercenary had been sitting out there for a little while, watching Ellie and himself, but he figured he needed to time out there.

Leaving the mask off Peter walked over to the window and pulled it open so the other man could climb through. As Wade turned around he saw Peter was still un-masked

“Um aren’t you forgetting the whole secret identity thing? Don’t get me wrong I could gaze into those big brown doe eyes all night but then defeats the object of your identity being a ‘secret’

“You’ve already seen my face Wade” Peter replied

“How’d you know that?” asked the mercenary

“You just told me I have brown eyes” Peter smirked “Come in its freezing out there” He said standing back allowing Wade space to get through the window

“Hey baby you ok?” Wade asked as he walked over to Ellie, he was almost frightened to get too close to her in case she ran away. She wasn’t smiling anymore, like she had been with Peter, but she nodded in response

“Peter made me hot chocolate” she told him

“Peter?” Wade said quietly, testing the name out on his tongue. It suited him he thought, beautiful, young, kind hearted Peter

“Did you get all the bad guys?” The little girl asked him

“Of course I did pumpkin, no one messes with my girl. They know damn well I’ll cut their fuc…”

“Deadpool!” Peter warned him. He was standing back watching the two.

**(*Sigh* seriously why can’t we regenerate with better brain cells)**

“Oh Er I mean, they won’t be bothering us again baby, Daddy took care of it”

Wade was absentmindedly fiddling with one of his gun’s in his holsters, he hated uncomfortable situations being the serious grown up wasn’t a part he often had to play, and he wasn’t very good at it. He was aware that he had blood soaked into the majority of his suit another thing he would mentally beat himself up about later on.

“Well this has been fun, awkward mostly and uncomfortable but I’d better get you out of here and check in to a hotel or something. I’m sure Spidey wants to crawl into his web and catch up on some beauty sleep, not that he needs to though, he's stupidly gorgeous ”

“You can both stay here the night Wade its ok” He said blushing at the comment, he still wasn't used to Wades constant compliments and flirtatious jokes about his appearance, even though he knew he liked it.

**(Even spider-man doesn’t trust you alone with the kid)**

**(Someone needs to keep an eye on this moron)**

Wade clenched his fists. All he wanted to do was go and bang his head repeatedly against the wall until his skull caved in, or pull out his beloved desert eagle and shoot himself right in the middle of his head. That’s how he normally would have dealt with an uncomfortable situation like this when the voices were too much to deal with, but he would have to stick it out and deal with it rather than Ellie having to witness her father committing a very messy suicide to top of her day.

“You’re not gonna feed us fly’s for breakfast are you spidey?” Wade joked

“Come on let’s get you to bed huh, you must be exhausted” Peter said taking the little girls hand and walking her the short distance from the sofa to the only other bedroom

“I’ve only got one bedroom but it’s all yours ok” Peter said smiling at her

‘Why does he have to be so damn great?' Wade thought 'Gorgeous, caring and a genuine superhero, someone Ellie could look up to not a shit-stain like me'

“Goodnight Deadpool” Ellie said sweetly to him, her hand still in Peter’s before entering the bedroom

“Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams” Wade replied, trying to swallow the lump in his throat and sound like his heart wasn't shattering into a million pieces at the fact that his daughter would still only refer to him using his assassin name.

 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Wade sat down on the small couch which sagged under his weight. He held his head in his hands, trying desperately to hold on to his last shred of sanity before the flood gates opened and he could feel humiliated and ashamed at the same time ‘Yay’

“Hey Wade, you ok?” Peter asked softy, emerging from the bedroom some moments after, closing the door behind him

“What…Oh yea I’m cool you know me, I’m just Deadpool don’t get fazed by nothing” Wade rambled sitting up right. He saw Peter look at where he sat and pulled a face. When Wade looked down he saw the stain of blood he had now left on the cream fabric

“Shit, I’m so sorry spidey I’ve got blood on your couch. Why do I keep fucking everything up! I’m just gonna go ok I’m no good to anyone here. I just make everything worse. I’ll come back tomorrow when Ellie’s awake or something” Wade apologised in aguish standing up quickly so he couldn’t ruin it anymore

“No Wade don’t go! It fine it doesn’t matter, I’ve got blood on it loads of times I’m pretty good at getting it out now” Peter said trying to calm him, he had moved over to Wade and had a hand on his broad shoulders that were rising and falling heavily.

“I…I don’t know why your helping me Peter, but thank you. I don’t know what I would have done without you tonight, what could have happened to Ellie”

Wade’s hand reached up and touched Peter’s cheek, the blood there had mostly dried but still left a faint imprint of red against the younger man’s pale skin.

“I help people, it’s what I do” Peter smiled at him but he was worried, after all he had heard about the merc everything he himself had witnessed over the past few weeks had been entirely different. Yeah the man was pretty violent and ‘mental health issues’ were deffinatly present, but there was more to him than that, much more that Peter felt the other superheroes blindly over looked. This man was in pain, clearly his life was pretty fucked up and contrary to everything Deadpool said, he did care and he was suffering.

“I’m not gonna treat you different to how I treat anyone else ok?”

Wade stared at him. How was this guy being nice to him? Standing close enough to bare the stink of him and not calling the police to get him away from the little girl, whose life he would surely ruin. He's world had been so dark for so long and growing darker by the day, and Peter stood before him like a ray of light

**(We see what you did there, sneaking in a line with the title of the story)**

**(I'd role my eyes if i wasn't an an imaginary speech box)**

Peter held both of Wade’s shoulders now and Wade was still stupidly stroking his bloodied thumb along his jaw, he was mesmerised in the moment, all of the emotion of the night, feeling so low and there was this beautiful boy standing there still smiling up at him making him feel safe and warm, like for one second he wasn’t the monster that he knew he was.

Without barely any thought Wade using his free hand tugged his mask up to sit on the top of his nose and kissed Peter on the mouth. It was strong and soft at the same time, as Wade exhaled through he’s nose. Peter wasn’t expecting the kiss at all, but he didn’t want to pull away now and offend the larger man who was clearly having some emotional difficultly at that point in time, so he allowed Wade to press against him, and entwine both gloved hands into his hair.

As the strong hands trailed through his brown locks and tugged slightly, Peter found himself growing hot. He’s own hands travelled down to Wade’s sides, fingers dipping down his back.

‘Damn he’s a good kisser’ Peter thought. He couldn’t lie he had thought about what Wade would feel like to kiss ever since the morning he had left after experiencing the best blow job he’d had in his life, and he wasn’t disappointed. Letting his lips part so that Wade’s tongue could enter and explore his mouth with such an intense passion that he couldn’t think much anymore

As the warm mouth that tasted faintly of Mexican spices and copper (which peter decided was the most amazing combination he’d ever tasted) pulled away, his eyes opened in protest, but Deadpool was already pulling down his mask and stepping away from him.

“I… I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself” Wade apologised shaking his head

**(Wow he isn’t barfing! Guy deserves a medal for having us inflicted on his face)**

“You don’t have to apologise” Peter said stepping forward, but Wade moved even further away at the notion.

“It’s been a long night, I’ll explain everything tomorrow. I need to go make arrangements for Ellie. She can’t stay at my place its pure filth I’ll be back in the morning”

“Ok I’ll keep her safe, I promise” Peter said watching Wade head to the window and pull it open allowing the cold air to very quickly fill the room and in the blink of an eye the assassin was gone.


	9. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you say angst much? I don’t know why I'm being so mean to Wade with this fic :( Forgive me! It might get better... I hope :P

The next morning Peter woke rather groggily on his small cramped sofa and yawned sleepily. He rubbed his neck which was sore from a lack of pillows, the only thin but clean pillow he owned currently had a little Latino girl snoring gently on it.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time 7.00am. He looked around noting there was no sign of Wade yet, deciding to get up and pour himself a bowl of cereal, pretty much all he had left in his bare cupboards and was soon joined by Ellie whose stomach was grumbling loudly

“Where’s Deadpool?” She asked as she wandered into the small kitchen, climbing up onto the breakfast bar stool.

“Hey sweetie, he went to sort of some stuff for you both. He’ll be back soon, want some breakfast?” Peter asked holding up a bowl. The little girl nodded hungrily.

‘Poor thing’ Peter thought sadly to himself, he had no idea what she had been through in her short life, but he hoped it would get better for her.

Wade still wasn’t back by the afternoon and as the day went on Peter began to worry if the Merc had done a runner, Ellie hadn’t mentioned him at all which worried Peter even more.

He tried to keep Ellie as entertained as he could cooped up in a small one bedroom apartment, although he often referred to his bedroom as a broom cupboard it was so tiny.  

“I’m sure I have an old board game lying around her somewhere” He told the little girl whilst rooting through a dusty cupboard. She sat patiently on the sofa smiling softly at him. Peter couldn’t imagine Wade sitting still for more than 3 seconds, clearly she took after her mother.            

“Found it!” Peter turned around presenting his findings to Ellie holding up a tattered looking scrabbled box

“I love scrabble!” she squeaked getting excited

“I’m glad I’m not the only one” Peter laughed setting up the game on the floor, Ellie sunk beside him and the two began to play. Peter quickly learned she was far from stupid. He was very impressed with the words she came up with for someone her age, she was a smart, funny, sweet little girl and Peter was starting to feel like he would miss her when she went home wherever that would be. They sat chatting for a while, she told him about her school and her favourite subject’s science and math, again Peter couldn’t imagine Wade enjoying those. Then she begun to speak about her home before she lived with Preston and her face wasn’t smiling any longer.

“The man I was living with he raised me I…I thought he was my Daddy but, but he’s dead now and…. Deadpool came and they told me he was my Real Daddy” She spoke uneasily, looking like she was on the verge of tears.

Peter hopped over the board by her side and hugged her tight, tears now trickling down her face as she buried her head into him

“I know things have been tough for you Ellie, but don’t you worry they are gonna get better I promise and when Spider-man makes a promise he keeps it ok” Peter said using his hero voice

“I want my Daddy” Ellie cried gripping him tighter

“It’s ok I’m sure he won’t be long he always gets distracted with something” Peter replied, mentally reminding himself to kick Wade’s ass if he ever came back

“Not _Deadpool_ ” Ellie corrected him. Peter had no words, he chewed on his lip as his comforted the little girl letting her cry it out.

 

By early evening he was just thinking he’d have to run to the shops to buy some groceries to make Ellie dinner since masked vigilantes/students didn’t earn enough cash to keep the fridge stocked when he heard a tapping at the window.

He quickly walked over to the window to let the Merc in, visibly relieved that he had finally showed up

“You know for a while there I didn’t think you were gonna come back” Peter told the merc his voice sounding a little shaky, watching as Deadpool clambered through the window balancing a stack of pizza boxes

“Yeah I probably shouldn’t have. Could have given her a better chance at life…But what can I say I’m like a bad smell you can’t get rid of” Wade said standing face to face with Peter. He still wasn’t used to seeing the Spider-man’s actual face and he couldn’t tear his eyes of him.

“You can be a good dad Wade, you _are_ a good dad. You got her back from ultimatum didn’t you? The guys dead so he’s not gonna be a problem anymore” he said rather resentfully

“I didn’t kill him”

“You didn’t?” Peter asked surprised

“No if I kill him someone else will just take his place and they’ll keep coming after me and Ellie, so I scared the absolute shit out of him instead, he won’t be coming near us anytime soon”

“That’s great Wade You holding back and not killing him that shows great improvement”

“Don’t sugar coat it spidey not killing one guy out of 50 doesn’t make me any better, I don’t get why your trying to bull shit yourself about me”

Peter fell silent, he had been questioning himself for almost the entire time he had known Wade. From letting him leave the roof top when he knew he would continue with this crusade of his to this very moment

“Not killing one guy doesn’t make you the hero, but you have seen that you can beat the bad guys by not killing, it does work and you’ve seen it first-hand”

“It doesn’t matter anyway, with an asshole like me as her dad there’s always gonna be someone out there wanting to hurt her because they can’t hurt me” Wade said gloomily

At that point Ellie came into the room

“Hey darlin!” Wade boomed loudly, his mood instantly changing, he didn’t want the little girl to see him like that, and hiding his feelings was a skill he had perfected over the years. 

“Daddy got pizza and lots of it!”

“Can Peter have some with us too?” She asked walking over to Peter’s side and holding his arm

“Yeah sure, the kid needs to eat something look how skinny he is!” Deadpool answered pretending that Ellie wanted to be with Peter after only knowing him less than 24 hours instead of him wasn’t soul destroying or anything.

“I’m not skinny, I’m slim. I have to fit into my suit you know” Peter retorted sassily

“You don’t wanna snap in half when you’re up against Rhino or one of your other animal themed villain’s you seem to attract, what up with that by the way?”

“Well you don’t normally complain about how I look” Peter quipped grinning at him

Wade opened his mouth to come back with a one of the many (MANY) sexual innuendo’s and dirty quips he had stored in that crazy head of his, but with Ellie in the room he couldn’t reply how he wanted to, so he just grinned

“Oh I’m not complaining” He replied trying to be innocent but with his rough voice that could never happen

They sat around the small table in the living room filling their hungry stomachs, Wade had bought so many different pizzas with all kind of toppings, sides of nachos, garlic bread you name it. Peter wondered how he carried it all the way here. Wade was rambling on telling Ellie a random story about the time he went dimension jumping with his mouth was dripping with hot cheese which he was trying to lick of his chin. His mask pulled up to his nose as was the most the other two have ever seen it pulled back.

Peter watched the two, they both ate the same. It was messy. He almost laughed to himself as they both simultaneously licked sauce of their chins at the same time but knowing how much help the two needed to create a stronger relationship haltered any laughter he might have had.

“So did you sort out what you needed to?” Peter asked the mercenary

“Yup, Preston’s back at her house with her family and they want you back Ellie. If..If you want to that is” Deadpool stuttered uneasily

“Ok” was all she replied, holding onto her limp pizza

Peter couldn’t stop looking at Ellie’s sad face

“Hey look how about when I finish work tomorrow we can go out for dinner? How does that sound?” He smiled at her

Ellie smiled and ran to him embracing him in a big hug

“Really you promise?”

“Yes I promise”

Suddenly Wade wasn't so hungry anymore and he put the slice of pizza he was holding back in the box

**(out busting our ass for this kid and she wants the wall crawler over us!)**

**(boo fucking hoo we totally dealt with worse at her age and didn't have our Daddy helping us this much)**

**(Try getting beaten with a belt everyday)**

**(Is it totally wrong that belts turn us on now?....)**

**(Probably)**

Wade couldn't help but feel a little angry, he knew it was all his fault but damn it he was trying, but he seemed to always be 'trying' and never succeeding, and yet perfect Peter could sit back and have all the fun and Ellie loved him for it.

"Its getting late i'm gonna order a cab and drop you off Ellie" Wade said, hes voice low. Peter knew noticed the instantly change in him and watched him stand up pacing the room mumbling to himself angrily while he phoned for a cab.

Ten minutes later, the father and daughter were ready to go

"You promise you'l come and see me tomorrow Peter?" Ellie asked holding Peter in a death grip

"Yes I told you Spider-man doesn't break his promises" Peter chuckled he really had formed a fondness for the sweet little Latino girl. With one last squeeze Ellie finally let go 

"And I promise I wont tell anyone who you are, your secrets safe with me" She promised looking up at him with her large brown eyes

"Sorry to break up the farewell party but the cabs waitin" Wade growled

"Bye" Ellie waved at him walking to stand by Deadpool's side

"By Ellie" Peter waved back as they turned around to head out of the door 

"Wade" Peter called "I'll er call you or something?" Wade nodded mutely in response

"Thanks for everything Peter" Wade said he meant it even through his anger he knew how much of a savior Peter had been to them both, only he wished he could for once be the savior. 

 

 


	10. Mexican Food and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are all enjoying my fic its now my longest one yet!
> 
> Oh and this might just be my longest and fastest update yet, I wrote this in a day… its only like 8 pages long, enjoy :D

Wade sat in he’s house across the road from Ellie’s, looking out of his bedroom window using his hi-tech Stark binoculars, something he had ‘picked up’ on an excursion trip the last time he broke into the Avengers building. Ellie was playing in the living room and a large feisty looking woman was scowling at Wade and rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips, that was Preston.

**(Have we explained that she’s an android yet?)**

**(The writer hasn’t explained much about the whole Ultimatum/Preston story line)**

**(Wonder if she’s gonna try slip it into this chapter or write some more Spidey pool smut)**

**(Considering the smut part was written before this bit id have to go SMUT)**

Wade wiggled his fingers at her in a girlish wave and sank back in his chair. It was a nice house, large with a few bedrooms, big kitchen and living room, a real family home. That’s why Wade didn’t like it, he was much more accustomed to a bit of mould and dry rot thank you very much, and seriously if he stayed in this place much longer he’d turn into Zenpool.

It was nearly 6.00pm and Wade was waiting for _Peter_ to turn up, he had rang him a few times since Wade had left his apartment last night, but the merc couldn’t bring himself to answer, instead just text him to remind him of the address and asked what time he was coming for his dinner with Ellie. Usually he would have given his left arm to have Spider-man willingly call him or text him and totally would have been spamming him with messages and the occasional snapchat of his dick, he most likely would take advantage of the contact at some point when he had finished sulking of course

He watched a car pull up outside his house and a slim young man emerged from it with messy brown hair, Wade’s breathing hitched in his throat at the sight

‘Fuck he’s hot’ he sighed to himself, lifting up the binoculars to get a better look.

“You know that’s creepy Wade” Peter called up to the window

“I’m not doing anything!” The Merc called back

“Yeah, yeah open the door will you”

“Can’t you just climb up?”

“ _Wade_ ” Peter warned clearing his throat, he wasn’t in costume and didn’t want the entire whole neighbourhood knowing his secret

“Oh yeah right sorry” Wade said mumbling about secret identities.

He got up and walked down stairs to the front door allowing Peter inside.

“Is this place yours?” Peter asked looking around impressed

“Yeah well killing pays well these days” The merc offhandedly replied making Peter wince at the thought

“If this your house why doesn’t Ellie live with you? You’re watching her all the time anyway”

“Spidey I don’t know if you noticed that I’m not exactly ‘Father’ material, the only way I can protect her is like this” Wade answered, ignoring Peter shaking his head at him

“Come on let’s get this over and done with” Wade said quickly dragging Peter out of the house”

“Over and done with?” Peter asked as he pushed wades grip off him and they walked across the road, Wade chose to ignore him instead was muttering heavily to himself

As Wade reached out to press the door bell, Peter suddenly realised something and swatted his hand away

“Are you seriously gonna wear your costume? Don’t you have anything else?” He asked looking wade up and down eyeing the black and red outfit, small armoury attached and all.

“Yup” The merc replied bluntly “Got a problem with that?”

Peter sighed at Wade’s childishness

“You know Ellie might feel more comfortable if she could actually see you, instead of Deadpool” He told him

“Oh would she now, trust me I look like less of a freak with all of this on than I do without”

“You can’t look that bad Wade”

**(Seriously don’t do it, kid actually let us touch him before, he’s gonna hurl)**

“Really huh” Wade asked, he grabbed the bottom of his mask and pulled it up to his eyebrows, or where his eyebrows would have been if he had any hair

“You still think this is better than the mask Baby boy?” He merc taunted him, a slight painful grin on his face like he’d won a game he have never wanted to play, pretty soon he was sure the spider would start moving away from him or maybe puking, that’s the reaction he usually received

Peter took all of him in, it was a bit of a shock he wasn’t expecting Wade to reveal himself so viciously, but out of sheer determination and stubbornness he didn’t even blink as he stared into Wade’s rather beautiful brown eyes, and although his skin was scarred and parts looked sore, the man he looked at still had an attractive face. He had nice cheekbones a strong jaw line and pump pink lips that were currently scowling at him.

“Was the supposed to shock me?” Peter asked sassily, pressing the door bell, he grinned at the shocked expression on Wade’s face, and before the door opened the Deadpool mask was pulled back down.

“Hey Wade, this must be your friend Peter, Ellie was telling me about, gotta say I didn’t know you _had_ any friends” Preston sassed as she hollered for Ellie.

“Were more like lovers” Wade replied sweetly trying to kiss Peters hand, who instead punched Wade lightly on the jaw

“Ouch!”

“We are _not_ Lovers” Peter told Preston

Ellie came to the door all ready to go, wrapped up in her pink coat, hat and scarf

**(The writer just remembered she started this fic with it snowing)**

“Peter you came!” She cheered loudly, nearly knocking him over and she ran to hug him

“Of course I did” Peter smiled hugging her back

“And I’m invisible” Wade muttered under his breath

“Just give her time Wade” Preston told Deadpool quietly “and for the love of God take of that mask” she said louder

“I tried to tell him” Peter added ignoring Wade’s huffs

“What do you want to eat?” Peter asked, aiming the question at Ellie

“Taco’s!” Ellie and Wade replied excitedly at the same time, they laughed nervously at each other, Ellie still holding Peter’s hand

“Who’d have thought huh” Peter smiled “Taco’s it is”

 

Peter drove them both to a nearby Mexican restaurant, Wade trailed behind them the whole time, even sitting in the back of the car so Ellie could have the front seat and be next to Peter. He was unusually quiet the whole time, seemingly more interested in having an in-depth conversation with himself than the two people he was with. They managed to get a booth of the far side of the restaurant, Peter was surprised they let him in wearing his suite with his twin katannas sticking out of the back and guns visible on his legs, although it was likely they were too frightened to say no to him.

Peter and Ellie chatting and laughed as they ate, the younger man continuously trying to involve Wade in the conversation but he was having none of it and it was starting to make the hero mad.

“Will you stop sulking like a damn child” Peter hissed at the mercenary, while Ellie skipped of the bathroom.

In response Wade bent back his fork and fired his spicy rice at Peter.

“Great I’m back in high school” Peter grumbled brushing the rice off his shirt and lap “Real mature”

Wade motioned to do it again, but Peter quickly webbed fork out of his hand, glad he still had his web shooters on.

“Just talk to your damn daughter will you” The hero asked angrily

“She’d rather talk to you” Wade childishly replied, attempting to unstick his fork to the back of the booth.

“Just _talk_ to her” Peter glowered

Wade ripped the fork of the back of the booth, taking the fabric of with it

“Woops” He chuckled as Ellie came back and sat next to Peter and Wades laugh was short lived.

 

By the time Peter dropped them both of home both men were in a stinking mood. Ellie kissed Peter on the cheek goodnight and waved sheepishly to Wade

“I want to talk to you” Peter demanded once the door was close and Ellie was inside he was clearly angry “Your place now” He stormed off to the other building

“I love it when you get all bossy on Spidey, totally one of my kinks” Wade called after him

**(What kink number is that, 546?)**

“So you want me to invite you in for coffee cough, cough, wink, wink,” Wade said flirtatiously nudging Peter with his elbow as he unlocked the front door.

“You aren’t supposed to say cough, cough wink, wink you idiot. As hard as it is for you in that screwed up brain of yours, we need to have a grown up conversation ok”

“Booooringg” The merc wailed walking into the living room. He switched on the lights in the room then began stripping the weapons from his body throwing them on to the floor

“Go on start with the lecture I know your dying to” Wade sighed dramatically turning to face Peter

“You’re making me feel bad… like I’ve done something wrong and I haven’t” Peter complained, the hurt and anger clearly unsettling him, he hated thinking that he’s friendship with Ellie was hurting Wade so much.

“I know you haven’t Spidey I just…” Wade rubbed his hand over his masked face, feeling a headache coming on

“Look man I’m on your side can’t you see that? I understand how you must feel”

“You understand how I feel?” Wade repeated. Peter instantly regretted his words from Wades terrifying tone.

“You have NO IDEA how I feel! My worst fucking enemy has been raising my daughter for the past 8 years and she doesn’t want me she wants him! Trust me if she could have had me die instead of him I don’t think I’d be standing here right now!” Wade suddenly screamed at him millimetres from the young man’s shocked face

“Wade… I….I don’t know what to say” Stuttered Peter, taking a few steps back as Wade walked towards him.

“So don’t you tell me understand how I feel because you don’t, Ellie loved you after one day more than she’s ever even liked me in months and I fucking hate you for it! Hate you and your perfect damn hero bullshit!” He shouted grabbing Peter roughly by the front of his shirt

“Wade…” Peter gulped placing his hands over Wade’s, ready to stop him if he became violent.

“You have to be so fucking nice to me, keeping looking at me with that goddamn beautiful face of yours!” Wade continued pulling his mask up to his nose and pressing his lips hard to Peter’s mouth, biting down on his lower lip as Peter inhaled sharply a blush rising on his cheeks from the compliment.

“Those doe fucking eyes always _looking_ at me and those God damn lips…”

Peter was gasping for air drowning in the heat of the moment as Wade roughly attacked his lips, tongue fucking him deeply lapping up Peter’s tongue and sucking on it, only pulling away to speak.

“Always torturing me with that spandex covered ass, you know how much I love your ass” Wade emphasized this by grabbing two fist full of Peter’s rear in devouring his yelp in another hungry tongue fuelled kiss, even without the spider-man costume Wade was consumed with his ass.

Peter felt his back collide with the wall, he couldn’t focus on anything, couldn’t think or barely register how to breathe with Wade kissing him and touching him like that, he wasn’t sure if Wade was going to punch him at first but he’s spider sense would have warned him of that, so he allowed himself to be pressed hopelessly up against the wall

**(Always up a damn wall with this writer)**

**(Think she wants it much?)**

**(Obviously has never had it though)**

**( _Uhm don’t make me re write you into Wade’s fairy godmother boxes_ )**

**(We’ll be good! Scouts honour get back to the wall fucking)**

Peter kissed back fighting to keep up with Wades fast pace as their tongues collided furiously in a clash of teeth and tongue tasting the spices from dinner on each other. There was no question in the battle for dominance who was the clear winner. Peter felt Wade unbuttoning his shirt briefly, becoming impatient at the multiple buttons stopping him from accessing Peter’s skin, he ripped the shirt down the middle, buttons flying everywhere.

Before Peter could complain Wade lowered his mouth to Peter’s chest rolling his tongue over Peter’s nipple, biting the pink nub.

“Oh fuck” Peter cried out, his eyes closed and head tipped back against the wall as Wade man handled his body, moving down to Peters ripped stomach, kissing and licking every part of him he could reach, worshiping him with his tongue. The heat between intensified as Wade unbuckled the belt on the younger man’s jeans, unbuttoning him and pulling the offending clothing down to his ankles tugging everything of him, shoes, underwear the lot, until Peter was wearing only his ripped shirt.

Wade stood up again, much to Peter’s disappointment, he was hoping to get a little repeat performance from there action in the car, Wade was grinning at him with a devilishly look on his face, well the part of his face uncovered, drawing Peter in for another mind blowing kiss as he reached down and gripped his hard cock, stroking him roughly until Peter was a quivering mess in his arms and just as Peter whined from feeling his orgasm about to burst from him he was pulled from the wall and thrown onto the large sofa

Lying on his back panting heavily he watched with clouded eyes the mercenary climb on top of him, pushing his legs apart and made an inhumane noise as Wade touched his clenched hole with the tip of his finger. Peter’s eyes flew open in a moment of panic

“Don’t worry Spidey I’m always prepared” He purred hotly, producing a small bottle of lube from seemingly nowhere.

“Wade wait” Peter pleaded eyeing the bottle, but his pleads quickly evaporated when  a long finger was pushed inside of him. There was nothing gentle about Wade's movements, clearly this was just to loosen Peter as quickly as possible so that he wasn’t ripped in half when Wade fucked him. One finger was quickly followed by two barely allowing time to stretch him properly and Peter was positively squirming on the sofa. It had been a very long time since he had done this with another man, and even then the other male had been as inexperienced as himself, and a lot more gentle

Just as Peter felt he couldn’t take the pressure and the burn for much longer, Wade curled the long fingers inside of him, his experience clearly evident as he made contact with the hero’s prostate on the first try

“Oh fuck, there! Do that again!” Peter cried in ecstasy

“What there?” The merc smirked touching the spot again pleased with the reaction “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were really enjoying yourself” Bending down and licking of the pre cum that had pooled from Peters cock onto his stomach and sucking on the end of his cock.

Peter could have sworn at that moment that stars burst from his eyes, he had no idea the incoherent ramblings that feel from his lips as he desperately bucked up into Wade’s mouth, trying to do anything to increase the friction because right now he needed to cum more than he needed air

And Peter still had yet to touch the other man, still was being denied to have any contact with Wade unless Wade was the one touching him. The merc was still fully clothed apart from having pulled his hard cock from the constraints of his suit which he was now coating with the lube as he fingered him roughly.

Once again his orgasm built up dangerously close and was denied. He could have cried when Wade pulled his fingers from him but was brought very much back to reality when a much larger part of the older man was pressing into him.

"You done this before Web head?" Wade asked impatiently pressing into him

"Twice" Peter replied through gritted teeth, hes eyes closed as he knew what was coming, and how it would most likely hurt judging from the size of Wades scarred cock.

Peter gasped as Wade pushed mercilessly in side the tight ring of muscle, barely giving him anytime to adjust as he thrust forward. Wade held his arms down grunting at the incredibly tight heat enveloping him, Peters legs wrapped around his waist, clinging onto his body

“Holy shit you are so tight!” Wade moaned, and Peter could barely even respond the words he tried to speak were not known in the English language or any language for that matter at that point in time.

Wade increased the pace, going as deep as he physically could, pulling back then slamming back in without caution until he was pounding him into oblivion not holding any part of himself back if anyone could take it, it was spider-man, he could feel peter tightening around him with each well perfectly aligned thrust

‘The kinky shit is getting off on this’ he thought to himself half amazed because he knew he wasnt holding back like he probably should have, only he was too wound up to stop himself.

“Oh baby boy I think you were made for this” The merc groaned gripping the younger man’s slender hips tighter as he pulled nearly all the way out then slammed into him brutally causing Peter to practically scream, hearing that damn pet name made his stomach flip.

“ _Wade_ …” Peter moaned desperately needing his cock to be touched but the merc ignored his pleas  

“Wade!”

Wade pulled out of Peter hoisting his legs up over his shoulder with ease, pressing his large throbbing cock back to his abused hole

“Fuck you are flexible” Wade groaned in surprise bending his legs nearly all the way back

Wade slid back into Peter resuming his brutal pace he needed it, needed to fuck Peter as roughly as he possibly could without drawing blood. He didn’t even have time to register his mouth being pulled against hungry lips, but he accepted willingly, and finally gave into Peter and wrapped his hand around his neglected cock, causing a filthy moan from the panting boy below him.

“Gonna…cum!” Peter cried out deliriously as his prostate took a brutal beating

“Fuck me too” Wade cried into the boys open mouth, hoping that had sounded manlier to Peter than it had to him.

With one last pump of his cock Peter came hard, calling out the mercenary’s name over and over again. Hearing Peter so wrecked calling out his name like that, with finger nails being dragged down the back of his suit feeling the material rip and the fingers claw into his skin was too much for even him and Wade was sent falling down the rabbit hole along with the hero, he came inside him, fucking him in short hard thrusts until he had filled him with every last drop.


	11. Ultimatum Explanation (It Rhymes ha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of boring taking and plot explanation blah blah blah at least I've done it now woo hoo!

They fell back on the sofa in a tangled mess of entwined limbs, both gasping and panting, sweat dripping their over-heated bodies as they began the come down of their high. Wade was at the younger man’s side trying to catch his breath with his arms wrapped around Peter’s waist almost clinging to him, knowing that any minute now he would be thrown across the room or Peter would just see sense and get up and leave, because seriously if any one actually did manage to stomach him for a bit of hanky panky, they didn’t stick around after for ‘cuddles’

**(Hanky panky? Is the writer British much?)**

“Do you ever take of your suit?” Peter enquired, the friction of clammy skin against the stretchy leather covering the majority of Wade’s body wasn’t the most comfortable

“Maybe later baby boy” Wade murmured back, not wanting to think of Peter seeing the full glory of his mutilated naked body

After the brutal pace of the fucking Wade’s persona had drastically changed, maybe that was the effect of having multiple personalities Peter wondered as he was being very gentle and loving with him stroking peters back and kissing him breathlessly on his arm. Since the spider made no signs of running out of the door and was now snuggling into the crook of Wade’s neck the older man pulled out a tartan blanket and wrapped it around them both, not wanting Peter to get cold.

“I...uh need to clean myself up a bit” Peter said laughing nervously touching his sticky abs

“I’m sorry I was so rough” The merc chuckled as Peter shifted a little uncomfortably wincing at the burn in his ass, not to mention the strange feel of the mess Wade had left behind

“Here just use this” He continued reaching for Peter’s torn shirt “You can shower tomorrow, or later or whatever if you’re gonna stay… or not you don’t have to” He babbled a little nervous, he still was in shock Peter hadn’t left

“It’s ok… I kind of liked it, even though I don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down for a week, aunt may is gonna ask questions” The younger man blushed wiping the drying cum on his stomach

“Aunt may?”

“Yeah she raised me, my parents died when I was young”

**(Seriously there’s enough Spider-man reboots without needing to go over that storyline again! Uncle Ben dies blah blah it’s sad)**

**(Don’t forget with great power comes great responsibility, more like _irresponsibility_ with us)  **

**(Shit what about the new kid they have cast he’s too young how can we perv now??)**

 “So uhm I think you’re gonna have to explain some stuff about Ellie to me, cos I still have no idea what’s going on” Peter asked looking up at Wades half masked face

**(Neither do some of the readers most likely)**

**(It’s about time!)**

“Like how did you find Ellie?

Wade huffed, eyeing Peters still red lips, he'd much rather start round two than have to explain the complicated mess that was he life

“My pal Weasel had a visit from an Agent called Adsit, told him were they were and said that Preston knew ultimatum were after Ellie so she managed to get everyone out and into hiding, she don’t trust many people so she didn’t wanna tell me cos she knew Flag smasher would be watching me too”

“Adsit told me where they would be at a certain time and place thinking that no one could trace that as he didn’t tell me over the phone. Before I got to them Ultimatum got Ellie, but I managed to track them down in that building”

**(This part is tooootally didn’t happen in the comics)**

**(Yeah it shouldn’t have its supposed to be fanfiction)**

“How did you meet Agent Preston? No offence but I didn’t take you to have agent friends”

“I helped her out when Cap got some stick from the press for re-killing one of the ‘walking dead presidents’” Wade begun to explain shrugging

“Walking dead presidents…are you talking about zombies?” Peter asked shivering visibly, which Wade found completely adorable and held him closer.

“Yup, don’t be scared I got them all. Cap couldn’t have his reputation tarnished with such a job, Agent Preston was tasked to find someone who could get the job done but who’s reputation was already shit how did she put it to me “You’re not the hero they want but the scumbag they need’ and hey who’s one of the biggest scumbags around?”

**(How’s that for cannon)**

**(Yeah that was like the only part)**

**(Had to do research for this chapter and everything)**

**(No wonder the writer couldn’t be bothered to explain it all)**

**(Btw Deadpool Dead presidents issue is great read if you haven’t read it already)**

“Wade” Peter frowned, he didn’t like the merc putting himself down

“See you did good, you _can_ be a hero when you put your mind to it”

“Preston appreciated me although she gives me a ton of sass, she was actually thankful for something _I_ did which was nice for a change”

“You have some life Wade” Peter purred sleepily, kissing Wade’s neck where the only bit of skin was on display

“So how do Ellie, Preston and Ultimatum all tie in to the same story?”

“This guy Bartol Utler or known as Butler found out about my weapon X experiments, he thought I had the cure for cancer and every known illness to man in my genes but he had a funny way of asking my permission when he wanted bits of my DNA”

Peter squirmed a little next to Wade, he could only imagine the next part of the story, after what Barton had told him about experiments he had been wondering what had happened to Wade to make him this way

“He thought he could cure his sister through my mutant gene, found out the guys had been taking my organs for the past god knows how many years, knocking me out so I was unconscious he’s the reason my memories are so fucked up, all of the experiments, being knocked out all the time, I have a long history with that guy it’s not something I wanna get into right now” Wade continued

“How did you find out he was… taking your organs?” Peter gulped feeling sick

“Preston” Wade answered “when we shared a brain, when they made me unconscious she was still conscious. Like I'd literally be strolling down the street one day then they would tranquilise me, cut an organ from me and by the time I'd wake up it would be healed, I had no idea”

**(Wow that’s another fucked up story)**

**(Its reasons like this that we can’t be part of a PG13 movie)**

“He had been harvesting organs he had been taking from me, in some camp in Korea and had loads of test subjects, when I found out I went to kill him, and he said if I killed him he wouldn’t tell me where my family were, and that’s how I discovered Ellie was even alive” 

“You didn’t know?”

“Carm had come to me years ago with a kid and said she was mine, but… I didn’t believe her Peter… she… she was too beautiful to be mine”

Peter smiled sadly at him

“Butler killed her mother and gave Ellie to his brother to raise her, I thought they were both dead it was Preston who found her after all that time”  

“I take it you killed the guy… the brother”

“Nah ultimatum got to him first” Wade told him with no expression in his voice. Peter doubted he cared much about that mans death.

“So after I found her and moved her in with Preston, Ellie and I were kinda bonding. I would go to see her a couple times a week, it was slow but we were making progress. After she saw what I did to ultimatum she don’t wanna know me no more, I don’t blame her. Then you stepped on the scene and now your like best buds or whatever, so that’s me done” Deadpool gave a sad chuckle

“I’ve told you she’s intimidated by Deadpool, you need to let her see Wade, her dad”

“Spidey I…I… what if she screams or hates my face like everyone else, I can’t handle that kind of shit man”

“I didn’t did it?” Peter argued sitting up, feeling frustrated by the merc

“N…no… but your one of the few” The older man stammered looking up at him

“She’s a good kid, I really don’t think she’s gonna care and it’s still better than what the mask represents for her, just try it explain it to her” Peter encouraged

 

The cold was now settling in the house, since the two men were no longer ‘active’ Peter shivered under the blanket

“You uh wanna go upstairs?” The merc asked hopefully “It’s warmer up there”

**(Wow did you just have the guts to ask him that?”)**

**(Haha like Spider-man is gonna want to be our boyfriend)**

**(Holy shit he actually thought that he might?)**

“No I didn’t I know he’s not my boyfriend, shut up” Wade growled under his breath at himself

“Uhm.. So Wade… the uh voices you hear, did they come after weapon X?” Peter asked nervously not answering the question, he felt there were too many un answered questions in his head for him to.

A roar of laughter exploded in Wade’s head at himself and he frowned the lower half of his mouth in a visible hard line

“Oh don’t worry about them kid, they’re part an parcel of the whole experiments, PTSD and healing factor constantly fighting my cancer thing I have going on, everyone must know my origin story now right”

Peter fell silent, not knowing how to respond He was slightly wary that he was getting in over his head here, ok well over his head. He had just had sex with a half crazy mercenary for Christs sake and they were having a post coital conversation about the voices in his head ‘I need so much therapy’ Peter thought to himself as Wade yawned rather dramatically to signal he didnt really want to be talking anymore

 

“So my last question of the night. Why were ultimatum after you?” Peter asked eventually, he dreaded the answer but he thought he may as well take advantage of the Merc’s current calm demeanor and find out everything he possibly could

“Oh er” Wade shifted uncomfortably, also sitting up right but looking away from peter, he knew the spider would not like the answer

“I kinda blew up an entire hellicarrier of ultimatum” He said quieter than he would usually have spoken

“Y…you killed an entire hellicarrier full of people?!” he repeated back shocked, getting up abruptly trying to work out how many people a ship like that held, hundreds maybe even a thousand?

“It was a long time ago Spidey, they were bad people!” Wade argued desperately as Peter climbed of the couch, much to Wade’s dismay at the loss of heat from the warm body that was on him.

He watched Peter hastily put on all of his clothes, only the hoody he had worn to cover his chest as the merc had torn his shirt to pieces  

**(Well looks like he’s gone)**

**(They never stick around long when they find out what were really like do they)**

**(Murderers and Hero’s don’t exactly make the best of friends, or lovers)**

“That doesn’t give you the right to take their lives Wade! Don’t you understand People would say that about you! What about their families? How many kids out there have lost parents because of you? How many homes have you destroyed?”

“I…I’m trying to change I really am… please believe me Petey…I…I need help”

“You need more than help” Peter said viciously. He couldn’t believe he had just slept with a mass murderer. Yeah he knew full well what the merc did for a living, but this… this was stone cold slaughter, he felt sick.

“I need to get out of here” he said suddenly unable to breathe, thinking back to the devastation Wade had left at the last Ultimatum base, and imagining it on a much larger scale

“Please don’t go like this… They were terrorists! Think of how many people would they have killed if I hadn’t of killed them first!” Wade was clutching at the tartan blanket, nearly ripping it in his hands.

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself so you can sleep at night Deadpool” Peter growled walking over to the door ignoring the feel of Wade’s cum seeping down his leg from being stood up.

 


	12. Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, they have really helped me to shape this chapter and the next one so keep them coming! I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it, sorry this chapter took so long.

 It was raining fire… like seriously actually raining fire. There were no smokey black clouds that could have possibly made it rain fire, no it was falling out of the sky from thin air. _Freaking fire_

“Uh Tony spiders and fire are really not a good mixture!” Peter shouted as Iron man flew by dodging another fireball. Spider-man took shelter inside a coffee shop, as he backed inside he turned around hearing whimpers of innocent civilians hiding as far back in the room as they could possibly get, pressed up against the wall.

‘Shit’ he thought to himself ‘this is bad’

The entire Avenger’s team were on this one, except for Thor who hadn’t been down from his Asgardian realm for some time now. Some psycho mutant had escaped from a maximum security mutant prison and had decided to take out his aggression at being locked up on innocent New York. He’s ability to control and create fire was quite extraordinary.

“We need water to shut this guy down” Cap called through there connected earpieces

“Yeah but were gonna need a lot of it” Tony replied whizzing around the buildings.

“Where’s flame boy now?” Peter asked, with an idea springing to mind

“Flame boy? Isn’t that Johnny storm?” Widow asked, as cool a cucumber while she dodged a particularly large ball of fire, and proceeded to help a number of hostages into a safer building

Peter threw out his arm shooting his web up high, pulling him up so he could swing from the buildings

“Thank god for spider sense otherwise my ass would be toast right now” Peter quipped.

Speaking of his spider sense, the familiar tingly buzzing sensation shot through his body as a beam of fire was shot his way. There on one of the roof tops was the escapee in question.

“I’ve found him” Peter called through the ear piece dangling upside down from a crane.

“Hey hot stuff! Got a name?” Peter called to him, ever the joker that he was. He swung, circling the building to get the man’s attention “Flame boy is already taken… well kinda”

“My name is Vulcan, you pitiful fools and you will pay for what you have done to me” The mutant growled

“Ooh Vulcan huh?” Peter replied, with a flick of his wrist giving Vulcan a face full of web “God of fire very original”

 

“Jeez Spidey you talk more than I do while fighting! Gonna give me a bad rep, I’m supposed to be the merc with the mouth” A familiar voice spoke from nearby, watching from the rooftop with avid interest as Vulcan struggled with the webbing

“Don’t worry Deadpool you will always have that title” Spidey replied looking towards the merc. He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of happiness at seeing the red and black clad man, katanna's and all.

“Aww I’m flattered sweet cheeks”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t a compliment” Spidey replied, swinging once again on his webs as the fire mutant had burned the webbing off his face and seemed angrier than he did before “What are you doing here anyway?” he asked as he dodged fire

“Well I was sitting in my apartment playing Mario cart as I like to do in my spare time and I thinking about ordering a couple of extra cheesy pizza’s when I noticed it was raining fire, so I was like shit, the pizza delivery boy isn’t gonna come out while he might get burned alive so I thought I’d come and help, cos you know, I’m hungry”  

“Will you both stop talking and BURN!” Vulcan roared, becoming furious that the two men were having a conversation like they had accidentally run into each other at the supermarket instead of fighting him

“Can I reschedule?” Wade asked pulling a grenade from his belt

“Deadpool, no killing. We’re taking this guy back to prison so he can rot there”

“Yeah, yeah don’t get your knickers in a twist baby boy, I know how the avengers roll by now, I’ve had enough lectures” He threw the grenade to the side of Vulcan, so the explosion threw him from the roof, down the street below.

Spider-man webbed the falling man before he hit the bottom, cocooning him as much as he could in web to stop him using his hands. At that point Cap who was in the street kicked a fire hydrant, using his shield sending a strong blast of continuous water in the mutant’s direction.

It seemed to be working, the fire in the sky had stopped falling, and Vulcan wasn’t looking as hot as he had before. Now that the man was down, Hawkeye who was perched up on a fire escaped raised his bow and shot an arrow with enough tranquilizer in it to put the criminal to sleep until he woke up back in his cold cell.

“I’m gonna take him straight in, don’t want to risk him waking up” Tony said to his fellow Avengers, picking Vulcan up easily and hoisting him over his Iron man suit

“Map out a flight plan for the mutant max prison will you Jarvis” Tony ordered “Our fiery friend here might just make it back in time for some Shwarma with the other inmates, Good work Spidey”  

 “Well actually Deadpool helped” Peter confessed, grinning at Wade, not that anyone could see that under his mask.

“Really well thanks Wade” Tony replied a little surprised noticing the Merc standing to the side and with that he soared in to the sky taking the menace far away. Wade waved and blew him a kiss.

The joyous moment of having caught the criminal was cut short by an ear shattering scream, that could be heard from a convenience shop on the corner of the street. The fire had damaged a large part of the roof and it was beginning to cave in. Peter’s Spider sense had barely alerted him in time to a young boy who could only have been 8 or 9 years old standing in the shop looking up, frozen in terror as it crumbled around him. Peter ran as fast as he could to stop the boy being crushed by the roof. He’s eyes opened wide in horror and the ceiling began to fall, he would never make it in time

Just as the boy was about to be flattened by scorching rubble, Peter watched as Deadpool launched forward rather impressively, knocking the boy to the ground and covering the small body with his large frame as the entire ceiling fell down on top of them.

“Quick we need to get them out!” Peter screamed in panic at the other heroes, who were all rushing over to the scene. Peter and Cap making light work at pulling chunks of rubble away, especially Peter who was able to web large amounts and make nimble work of getting to the middle where Wade and the boy were buried.

“Wade! Where are you?” Peter cried out furiously, throwing a huge piece of brick onto the street as though he was tossing out a bit of paper.

As Peter dug and dug with his bare hands frantically, he finally caught a glimpse of Wade’s famous costume, torn and covered in dust.

“Wade!” Peter yelled digging the man out as carefully but as fast as he could “Please be ok, please be ok” the young hero chanted to himself as he saw more and more of the Mercenary.

With a gasp of air Deadpool shakily stood up, Peter holding him for support. Underneath him curled up like a little foetus was the boy, completely unharmed. Peter wrapped his arms around the larger man, pulling him out the of now hole his shielded body had left behind.

“I think I’ve broke my back” Wade chuckled painfully leaning against Spider-man, he’s back hunched over as he buried his face into his neck. Captain America clambered over the pile of rubble, reached in and pulled the boy out.

“I need to get you to a hospital” Peter trembled, alarmed by the extent of the spinal damage Wade had incurred 

“No need” Wade replied still shakily “Healing factor remember, I’ll be good as new in twenty minutes, maybe thirty for spinal injuries”

“Oh right, I forgot” Peter cursed himself, he had made a complete show of himself for all the avengers to see. The way he had been manically calling out Wade’s name, and now was holding him in his arms, stroking him and letting the older man press into his shoulder. Even Cap was eyeing Peter with some suspicion now, but he didn’t make any comments, he just got the boy to safety, loading him into the jet with Hawkeye and Black Widow, they needed to give him the once over just to make sure, plus the boy was pretty shook up from narrowly missing death.

“Do you want to come with us Deadpool? Get checked over?” Cap asked before he joined the rest on the jet

“Nah its fine cap, had enough excitement for one day. Think i'm gonna go home and maybe pass out for a little while”

“Ok son, well you did a great thing today. Thank you for your help”

**(Did captain America our childhood hero just thank us for our help)**

**(Keep it real now, let’s not lose our shit)**

**(*Squeels*)**

**(Shut up, you’re making it worse! Don’t wanna make Spidey jealous)**

“Hey no problem captain America sir, I mean cap… captain…. Spangles? Anyway ouch, yeah no problem” Wade rambled, making an attempt at a salute, but he was unable to stand up straight so it didn’t go very well.

Steve just smiled at them both, then left on the jet. The clean-up crew would be there soon, and the police would sort out anything else

 “Let me take to you the tower, your house is miles away” Peter said scooping wade up as carefully as he could in his arms

“Like fuck am I going there, I only go to the tower to break in. I have an apartment nearby” Wade replied, clicking his neck, which he also thought might be broken

'Seriously I live in a one bedroom shoe box and Wade has the luxury to have a house and an apartment' Peter thought to himself ' Heroes seriously should get paid more, or at all in my case' 

"You gonna be ok if i go on my webs?" Spidey asked concerned, it really pained him to see Wade so hurt.

"I'll be fine baby boy, You always manage to make things better for me some how" Wade murmured into his chest. Peter didn't reply but the words touched him deeply. He didnt want to waste any more time with Deadpool so uncomfortable, so he shot out his webs, trying to swing as gracefully as he could.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realise webslinging with someone who has spinal injuries is a big no no, but with Wades healing factor and the fact that i want them to get to the next chapter quickly it was the only way :P 
> 
> Also i have no idea if Vulcan is an actual character I just googled names for fire gods etc and that’s what it said so …. There you go lol i'm not changing it xx  
> (25/04/16) There is a character called Vulcan! Scott summers brother apparently and rated 59th on the top 100 strongest marvel characters list


	13. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter takes Wade back to his apartment to heal, and push his boundaries.

"Seriously Wade how have you lived like this for so long?" Peter asked as he carried Wade into his apartment. His eyes darting round at the shear mess of the place. Empty cartons and old takeaway boxes lay strewn about. The walls looked like they needed to be re-plastered because no amount of paint would make dry rot look good.

“Well, I’ve never had a reason to live before” He shrugged, wincing in pain at the movement

Peter eyed the moth eaten sofa in the living room, deciding it wouldn’t be long enough for the 6’2 merc to lay out fully so he headed straight to look for the bedroom

“Well you do now, you have Ellie for one” Peter told him sternly, he kicked open the door to the bedroom spotting Wade’s large double bed he laid him on down carefully, trying to ignore the amount of guns and ammo were lined up against his bedroom walls.

“Yeah and what’s number two? Dogpool’s out there somewhere, and my furry old pal Wolvie can stomach me for about 10 seconds” Wade let out a slightly pitiful laugh

“I’m here aren’t I? Helping?” Peter answered trying to make Wade comfortable on the bed, fixing his pillows. The merc just hummed in response.

“I kinda think the web slinging slowed down my healing factor” Wade grunted, laying his head back in the pillows and closing his eyes. Feeling his spine fuse back together wasn’t the most comfortable feeling in the world, seeing that the central nervous system was located in the brain and the spine which was quite damaged Wade could barely had any control over his arms and legs. He felt quite defenceless

Instead of leaving immediately as Wade expected the young spider to do, he surprised him by sitting next to Wade on the bed pulling off his mask and hugging his knees to his chest

“I’m sorry for the way I left before” Peter began after sitting in thought fuelled silence for a few minutes

“You don’t have-“Wade began

“No I was out of line. I already knew what you worked as before we… you know… and I shouldn’t have done that to you with everything you’re going through” Peter cut him off, speaking fast

“It’s ok Petey pie” Wade smiled weakly

“No it’s not ok Wade, it’s not and let me just have the apology. You’ve been going through a lot of shit at the moment and you didn’t deserve that” The young man told him firmly

**(Wow spidey just said shit)**

**(He must be pissed at us)**

**(Wait he’s saying sorry isn’t he, he’s totally pissed at himself not us!)**

“I’m just struggling with my own stuff at the moment, and I shouldn’t take that out on you” Peter confessed

“What kinda stuff?” Wade asked. He could feel the use of his arms slightly coming back to him, stretching them out weakly and wiggling his fingers

“I just need to figure out what I’m doing here, what this is between me and you” Peter replied quietly, he was fiddling still with his mask in his hands

“Oh” Wade said sadly realising. It was clear to him Peter wasn’t happy that he had feelings for him or that he had slept with him and fooled around on other occasions, I mean why would he? No one else gave him the time of day or came back for seconds let alone firsts.

“Look spidey I don’t expect you to be my boyfriend ok, I’m crazy not stupid. Who’d wanna be with a guy that looks like someone’s spilled lasagne on their face?”

“What, Wade don’t say that, I hate it when you put yourself down. It’s nothing to do with what you look like, I obviously don’t have a problem with the way you look… It’s the killing. It goes against everything I stand for as a hero”

Wade took in his words, working them over in his brain for a short while

“Just out of interest, figuratively speaking if I wasn’t unaliving people for a living, what would happen then… you know with us?” Wade asked almost nervously

“Well, I’d like to get to know you better, the real you and no not the naked you” Peter added with a grin sensing Wade was about to make a rude joke.

Wade chuckled

**(He knows us so well!)**

“OK how about I take you out tomorrow night on a proper date, and if it goes well I might take in to consideration you feelings about me offing people?”

**(Someone’s feeling bold today)**

**(Wait, what no killing? We did not agree on this!)**

**(We wouldn’t last a day! It’s all we know)**

“Could be good for Ellie too ya know” Deadpool muttered to the voices

Peter surveyed him for a few seconds with a grin before replying

“Since you put it so nicely, Deal”

Peter took his limp hand in his own shaking it as if it were a business arrangement, then Wade tugged at Peter with as much strength he could muster to urge him forward and kissed him hard on the mouth forgetting he still had most of his mask in tact when Peter had leaned down

“Someone’s healing fast” Peter giggled, crawling over him so his knee’s rested either side of the larger man’s hips, holding himself up slightly so he wasn’t resting his full weight against him

“Careful there kid, try to save yourself for the date at least” He growled in a low voice against Peter’s lips that made the younger man’s stomach backflip, feeling himself becoming aroused as he was straddled   

“I take it this is my cue to leave” Peter replied, although he hadn’t moved and was still pressing breathless kisses against Wade’s masked lips

“As much as I’d love you to take advantage of me right now, got me laid flat out on my back on my bed getting a semi and everything, I’m kinda still healing here and pain isn’t kinky, except for spanking, whipping, biting ok pain is totally hot but not this kind, so how about tomorrow we’ll do this properly dinner, romance the whole shebang like my little spidey deserves”

**(We gonna let him top us?)**

**(Dunno if the kid can handle it)**

“Dude can lift like 20 tonnes I think he can fuck us” Wade muttered out loud to the boxes, Peter blushed at his comment

“You have never even let me touch you before Wade” He said smiling down at him

“What can I say, I have a complex and your like super-hot and you let me do naughty things to you I don’t want to stop by the sight of me”

Peter decided to take advantage of the situation, although Wade had some use of his arms, he couldn’t get up or move particularly, so Peter bit his lip and decided to take his chance and risk getting punched in the face once his friend had fully healed. He reached out for the hem of Deadpool’s mask, peeling it slowly up his neck.

“Whatcha doing there Petey?” Wade asked tentatively

“Taking advantage of this situation, and rectifying the fact you have never allowed me to touch you”

“Wait, wait, wait, that’s not fair you’re supposed to be a hero. Heroes don’t pull stunts like this”

“Eh” Peter shrugged grinning at him as Wade’s full pouty lips were exposed to him.

“Peter” Wade warned his tone taking a serious note, but the younger man didn’t stop it wasn’t like he hadn’t seen his face before, albeit brief and aggressively. He wanted Wade to know that he didn’t care about his scars he liked him anyway. Wade hands were on his but he didn’t have the strength to try and stop him.

“There you are” Spidey smiled softly pulling the mask free of his head, now looking straight into Wade’s frightened vividly blue eyes, then he leaned closed the gap between them and pushed their lips together. 

Wade groaned as he felt Peter’s tongue slip into his mouth, he wasn’t expecting the kiss, people didn’t tend to lean in and kiss him when they saw what he looked like under the mask. It made he’s heart ache at the tenderness of the lips against his own, the others tongue caressing his own, he couldn’t get enough of that taste, that mouth, It was almost intoxicating. Wade had been the driver behind every kiss and every touch. It felt nice to be on the receiving end for once, now that he had no choice but to allow it. He found himself moaning, he would have been embarrassed had his head not been in such a spin.

Peter was loving the control. Having the mercenary at his mercy and moaning in a way that made his toes curl, it was hard not to do more. He found himself ripping his own gloves off with his teeth so that his hands could roam down Wade’s ripped body, feeling every muscle under his thin suit. Nimble fingers quickly finding the bottom of the top half of his suit, dipping his fingers under the material and allowing his bare fingers to feel the jagged scarred skin beneath for the first time, running his hands over the well defined abs and chiseled pecks he hadn't been able to get at before. Peter was getting carried away in the moment as his breathing became shallow and harsh

“Spidey, stop!” Wade gasped as he felt one of his pink nubs being pinched and twisted

“I’m sorry, got carried away. You never let me touch you...”

“Yeah there’s a reason why!” Wade panted slightly, feeling aroused but panicked at the same time was a little confusing. Clearly his dick was receiving a very different message from that of his brain, since it felt like it was going to burst of out his suit pretty soon

“I wanted to prove to you I like the way you look! I mean I’m seriously attracted to you… clearly” Peter told him gesturing down to the tent in his spandex

Wade gaped at the sight, staring up at the messy haired brown eye boy above him. He couldn’t take in fully what Peter was saying to him when all he could feel was panic at being bare faced so close to the guy he worshiped and the voices yelling in his head.

**(Maybe he has a thing for freaks?)**

**(Who cares let him fuck us!)**

**(We're more sharpei than Ryan Reynolds)**

**(If Spidey's into freaks i say let him fuck us, were the biggest monster of all)**

“It’s ok Wade, I’m gonna go now, I’m sorry I made you feel uncomfortable, I hope that one day you feel comfortable enough around me to just be yourself around me” Peter smiled softly, he stroked Wade’s bottom lip with his thumb. Then climbed of Wade and the bed pulling his mask and gloves back on.

“You really were a hero tonight Wade” He said looking back at the unusually silent Merc "That kid would have died if it wasn't for you. You can be so much more when you put your mind to it" 

“Yeah well, got people to impress these days don’t I” Wade joked, his voice still fairly quiet, hes mask laying next to his hand but he had resisted putting it on.

“See you tomorrow?” Peter asked wondering if he had gone to far and blown his chance 

“See you tomorrow baby boy” Wade grinned back 


	14. Date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long folks, I have been to preoccupied with college work.... ok ok ive been reading all of your fanfiction lol part 2 of this story wont take as long I promise! Btw the Deadpool film is awesome, Ryan Reynolds thank you just thank you!

**(There’s no way were just gonna give up the merc life just cos some cute guy tells us to stop)**

**(Its not just some guy come on its _Spider-man_ for Christ’s sake we have to consider this)**

**(We couldn’t live without guns, bombs and pointy things!)**

“Could aim for knee caps?” Wade said suggestively pulling on a pair of faded black jeans, as opposed to his usual Deadpool costume

**(But…But… GUNS! It’s what were good at. That’s why we get paid the big bucks!)**

“Let’s just keep our options open huh see where this goes before I commit to a life of sainthood”

**(Ain’t no amount of holy water gonna wash our sins away)**

**(Focus on the spider booty!)**

“Mmm he does have a fantastic ass” Wade said dreamily, thinking of how tight he felt impaled on his cock. He buttoned up his jean’s ignoring the fact that his dick now wanted to be let loose, and pulled on a long red shirt, red hoody and thick leather jacket, all the while trying not to look in the mirror at himself. He very rarely went out without his costume, so he wasn’t feeling entirely comfortable without the Deadpool persona to hide his face behind. He reached out grabbing a pair of black leather gloves of the bed, once they were on he picked up his mask and turned it over in his hands for a few minutes, before tossing it back onto the bed, grabbing a baseball cap instead, pulling it low over his head with the hoody over it. He had covered up as much of his skin as his could possibly get away with which was easier to get away with in the winter months. His face which was his most vulnerable point was showing because he knew Peter would prefer it that way and maybe even be happy with him for being brave enough to not wear it.

 “Look I don’t know if I could change myself after all these years, but spidey actually seems to be able to stomach being around me for whatever crazy reason that is and I’m sick of being alone!” He said out loud, his sudden burst of honesty quietening the boxes so they were nothing but low murmurs in his head

Wade sighed and looked at the clock, it was time to go. He had text Peter the night before once he had full use of his hands again arranging where they would meet up and what time

**Hey Petey Pie! Wat time do U finish work? Wait Ur job isn’t bein SpideY?**

** Lol no Wade I’m a freelance photographer and im an intern whilst im in college**

**College? knew U woz a Geek? How Old r u anywayz xxx**

**I’m 20. Shouldn’t we leave this discussion for tomorrow night?**

**OK See U soon spider-babe <3 <3 XX PS Can I suk U again? Jus kidding LOL Or am I…**

He knew Peter would be blushing

** See you tomorrow Wade x**

Wade Finally decided against his better judgement to go and look in the only mirror he had in the apartment. He forced his eyes to look at himself, desperately not wanting to. It was ok he thought, barely any skin was on show and he wasn’t having one of his exceptionally bad skin days. Ducking away from the sight before his thoughts turned nasty as they always did he grabbed a couple of necessities, wallet, gun, keys, knife, and chewing gum, hid them in his jacket then walked out of his front door.

 

Peter felt himself blushing as he read the text from Wade. Even through text he was as loud and obnoxious as he was in person.

**OK See U soon spider-babe <3 <3 XX PS Can I suk U again? Jus kidding LOL Or am I…**

He didn’t know what had come over him since he had met Wade. Seeing that large muscled physique, being teased and flirted with had made Peter want to throw all of his morals out of the window and just be taken like the needy little whore he was turning out to be in the bedroom. He didn’t want Wade to know that though, who knew what ways he would use it against him he thought shuddering with arousal.

“Someone special Peter?” His Aunt asked him, eyeing him staring at his phone with a grin on his lips “You’ve gone red” She observed smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen Peter like this, not since Gwen. He had been in a daze all afternoon, his thoughts clearly somewhere else and making him smile like a Cheshire cat for the most part of the day.

Her comment made Peter blush doubly, as his tried to push out any naughty thoughts he was having of what Wade might do to him

“Oh er no one, well kinda, maybe… I dunno” Peter stammered. May sat down at the table, still drying the cup she was holding with a tea towel

“Go on tell me about her” May encouraged, her smile widening

“Well, actually it’s a he, he’s a new… friend of mine” Peter told her, waiting for a reaction. He had never told her before that he had been interesting in those of the same sex.

“That’s nice dear, how did you meet?” May replied, her face showing no change at the mention of the same gender.

“You’re ok with that? That it’s not a girl?”

“Peter you must I’m daft, did you think I never noticed you and your friend Harry? Neither of you were very ‘quiet’ when he use to sleep over you know, I’m old doesn’t mean I’m deaf.”

Peter covered his face with his hands ‘oh the shame’ he thought to himself shaking his head

“Oh my God you did not just say that” He groaned in complete embarrassment, Aunt May just laughed at him kindly.

“So come on tell me about him then?”

“We er, we met at work… He’s a scientist” Peter lied, trying to not laugh at the thought of Wade wearing a lab coat over his Deadpool costume missing up chemicals

“Is he an intern like you?”

“No he’s a little older than me”

Aunt may frowned a little at this “How much older?”

“I’m not actually sure” Peter said honestly, making a mental note to ask not that he thought it would bother him.

“So is he your boyfriend?”

“NO! Well its complicated ok… He’s complicated… I… We are going on a date tomorrow” Peter stammered again, it was too difficult to explain their relationship to Aunt May

“Well I think that if you like him and he likes you, to hell with the complications Peter, you do what makes you happy. It’s nice to see you have a smile on your face for once” May told him standing up to finish putting the plates and cups away.

** See you tomorrow Wade x** Peter text back smiling again at his phone.

 

 

 

The following evening, Peter could be found pacing his aunt’s living room somewhat nervously. He had stayed at her house for the weekend as he did fairly often, since her house was far warmer and held a lot more food than his did. May watched Peter from the kitchen smiling at him with the fondness of a mother watching over her child.

“I can’t remember when I last see you so nervous Peter” she said to him from the door way.

“Oh…I” Peter stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Why he was so nervous he wondered. He had been around Wade plenty of times, got down and dirty with him so why was a little date making him feel so on edge.

Then Peter knew the answer ‘Because of where this date would lead to’ He had effectively told Wade if he stopped killing people they could see what would happen between them. Could he date Wade Wilson… Deadpool? Spider-man and Deadpool boyfriends? What would the Avengers say, what would the bugle say if they got wind of this?

He carried on pacing lost in his thoughts as he’s aunt chucked at him. Then the doorbell sounded.

“You’d better answer that” He’s aunt smiled at him, Peter gulped and went to open the door, but stopped and turned to his aunt

“Oh Aunt May I forgot one thing you should know before you meet Wade, he uhm he had cancer and he looks a bit different from everyone else, so try not to be shocked ok?”

“I wouldn’t be” May replied kindly

Biting his lip he pulled open the front door. He’s nerves were immediately calmed as he looked at the tall, muscular man in front of him. Deadpool wasn’t wearing his mask, he’s hoody was pulled back and he was smiling

“Wade, you’re not wearing your costume” Peter gasped at him, a smile on his face.

“Yeah I know…I thought you’d prefer it if I didn’t. I can go put it back on if it grosses you out, people stare at me either way” Wade replied kicking at the floor with the top of his shoe.

“No, your right I much prefer you without it” Peter answered him “I’m just gonna grab my coat, uhm would you mind meeting my aunt quickly? She’ll think I’m being rude if I don’t introduce you”

“Oh…Sure” Wade answered uneasily

**(He wants to introduce our face to his family?)**

**(Pull the hood up now!)**

Wade reached up to pull his hoody over his bald head as he stepped into the house, but Peter touched his wrist to stop him, and instead held his hand guiding him inside. Wade found himself mouth open staring at Peter

‘This kid is something else’ he thought to himself as his fingers intertwined with those of the young hero. They hadn’t shared many soft affectionate moments such as these he thought.

“Aunt May this is Wade, Wade this is my Aunt”

“G’evenin Mam” Wade smiled at her holding out his hand, as she shook it, if she was shocked by the lack of hair and scarred skin she didn’t show it.

“Call me May please” Peters aunt replied “So Wade, you’re the reason my nephew has been walking round with a huge smile plastered to his face lately?”

Wade looked to Peter with a grin on his face, he was making Spidey smile like that? About him?

“I sure hope so” Wade answered

“Yeah so we have a reservation to get to” Peter blushed “We’d better get going huh Wade”

He clutched the sleeve of Wade’s jacket giving him a little tug to encourage him toward the front door.

“Well have fun boys, don’t get into any trouble now will you”

“We won’t” The unlikely pair chorused together

“Look after my nephew won’t you Wade” May called as the left the house

“I promise, wouldn’t do nothin to hurt my Petey pie!”

 

“How did you know I made a reservation?” Wade asked as they walked down the street, the cold wind harsh against their faces.

“I didn’t I just said that to get out of there” Peter laughed, they were walking close together, Peter couldn’t help but feel like they were gravitating towards each other

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see baby boy, it’s a surprise” The merc replied grinning. He jumped to the side of the road to hail a cab that was coming their way, leaning into the window to tell the driver where they wanted to go so that Peter couldn’t hear, then he pulled open the door

“After you m’lady” He gestured inside the cab holding the door open. Peter shook his head and laughed while climbing inside, wondering what kind of date Deadpool would plan.


	15. Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILER Slight wall break reference to the film nothing major and for this longer than usual (8 pages damn it!) chapter you get #bottomwade got to mix it up! No stereotyping here #assforeveryone #equality #Peterisntagirl #Wadehasaprostatetoo #stophastagging

The cab brought them to a quieter, leafy part of town. Well as leafy as you can get for New York, basically just a few large trees with the little metal fences around them. It was a street famous for its quaint little restaurants with many tables and chairs outside under the moonlight. In the summer months the streets would be filled and the tables full, but the icy breeze had herded everyone inside in the warmth.

“Thanks Dopinder, don’t worry Geeta will realise you’re the guy for her in no time” Wade told the cab driver as he paid him in cash after Peter had told him off for trying to pay with just a ‘crisp high five’. Once Peter was out of earshot outside of the car Wade handed the driver a torn piece of paper with his number on it.

“Text me if you want me to take care of him for ya” The merc whispered hurriedly with a wink, before exiting the car.

“Thank you Mr pool” The driver replied waving at him “Have a great evening sir’s”

Wade led the young hero into a small fancy restaurant, ignoring the raised eyebrow from his date at what just happened

“This place is gorgeous” Spidey gasped looking around once they were inside. Wade was trying to hold his head high (ish) he couldn’t have his hoody up inside a place like this so he was feeling extremely uncomfortable as the host greeted them, looking at Wade like he might catch chlamydia from him just by standing close by.

“Table booked for Wilson” Wade tried not to growl, through clenched teeth. He didn’t want to ruin the night for Peter, it hadn’t even begun.

**(Stab this mother fucker in the eye, see if people stare at him when he looks a bit different)**

**(Spidey wouldn’t like that…)**

**(Spidey doesn’t have to know. Were coming back and teaching this guy a few lessons about how to treat people)**

“Your table is ready, please come this way” the host replied looking at Wade up and down and then to peter and back again, his mouth upturned. Wade clenched his fists as they were led over to a table reserved by the window

“You ok?” Peter asked noticing his date’s demeanour

“Yeh course baby boy, so you like this place? Bit fancy shmancy but I wanted to get you somethin better than taco’s”

“I like tacos” Peter shrugged smiling at him. He took a menu and gazed over the choices

“Jesus Wade this is too expensive! I can’t afford this, hell I can’t even afford the water in here!”

“Oh shush as if I would let you pay, this is my treat for you know putting up for my ugly mug in public”

Peter gave him a look, that could only be read as ‘stop putting yourself down you idiot’ Wade just grinned back at him, then looked from the menu himself, noting there was a serious lack of chimichangas

**(Well yeah it’s an Italian restaurant dumbass)**

A waiter came over to take their drinks order, she was young and beautiful. She practically bounced over smiling at the customers until she got to their table

“Good evening, can I get you something to dri…” She began but cut off with a sharp intake of air as she nearly dropped her fancy notepad, and clumsily fumbled with it in her hands

“Is there a problem?” Peter asked frowning at the girl, angry at how she reacted to his date. His temper rose when he see Wade lowering his head in shame.

“No… no of course not sir’s what can I get you both?” She asked blushing a little at her behaviour

“I don’t know do you even want to stay here Wade? I’m sure we can find somewhere else where the waitress isn’t a judgemental bitch. What is it the fact that it’s two men on a date or the fact that my date has cancer and looks a bit different?” Peter seethed, knowing his last comment would make the girl feel bad. She turned even redder.

“Peter its fine you don’t have to…”

“Sir I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to offend either of you, please let me get you a bottle of our finest champagne on the house” The girl offered biting her lip, no doubt worrying she might lose her job if her boss found out.

The feisty hero looked to his date who despite the situation was grinning at Peter, he couldn’t remember the last time someone stuck up for him like.

“Can’t say no to a free bottle of booze can we” Wade chuckled, watching the relieved waitress hurry off to get their bubby upon hearing his answer, that she would no doubt be paying for out of her own wages

‘Now I know why he wears the suit’ Peter thought to himself ‘at least with the suit on Wade could hide under it and be his loud mouthy obnoxious self’

“You ok? We seriously don’t have to stay here” Peter asked reaching out and placing his hand over Wade’s

“It doesn’t matter where we go sweetie this is how the world looks at me” Wade smiled sadly at him “Anyway have you seen anything you like? I’m starving think I might try the bolognaise, when in Rome right? Wonder if blondie will give us dinner for free maybe I should show her the rest of me can get some free cheesecake” Wade laughed, Peter didn’t. He eyed the merc cautiously, he picked up the menu slowly and looked through at what to order.

~~~

An hour later an Peter found himself very full of carbonara and slightly drunk, much to the older man’s amusement. Peter had only had 3 glasses of bubbly and he was already slurring his words a little

**(Lightweight)**

‘Don’t care he’s so cute’ Wade thought back to the boxes

“I am not cute!” Peter wailed dramatically

“Woops didn’t know I said that out loud, and yeah you’re pretty damn cute”

“Yeah wellll I can take you in a fight any day huh how’d you like that” Peter swayed slightly in his chair

“Still adorable” Wade replied flashing him a smile.

“Would you like to see the desert menu?” A voice interrupted there conversation, it was the same blonde waitress from before, man had she chopped her tip in half. Peter sighed loudly to let the girl know annoyed she was making him. Wade reached out and gripped his hand, smiling fondly at him

“Nah were cool, you can give us the bill though thanks” Wade answered. He wanted to get them out of there, and not have everything brought back to how he looked being such a big issue

“Your sweet gettin all mad for me kid, but I’m a big mean ole merc I think I can take an insult or two, specially about this mug, hell even I cuss myself out when I look in the mirror…. Hmmmph” Wade was cut off from his self-loathing joke as spidey stood and leaning over the small square table, grabbing Wade but the collar of his shirt and pulling him in for a hard forceful kiss.

**(If people weren’t staring before they deffinatly are now)**

**  
(Marry this boy! Have his spider babies!)**

“Woah Petey…” Wade began as Peter released his lips

“You listen here Wade there is nothing wrong with your face, I happen to really like it and if this is gonna work I won’t have you keep putting yourself down, I don’t care what anyone else thinks I like you and that’s all that matters” Spidey practically hissed at him sending a strong wave of arousal through Wade who was looking up at the young hero still being held in a death grip.

**(Dominant Spidey could totally get on board with this)**

**(Kink 201?)**

“Got it?” Peter asked demandingly

“Yup, deffinatly got it baby boy, no more ugly jokes, scars are sexy! Very sexy” Wade chuckled back, brown eyes glaring into blue.

“Good, let’s get out of here”

Peter released the merc, who hurriedly pulled out his wallet and chucked a bunch of notes of the table, he just wanted to get out of there and possibly do something about the heat pooling in his stomach at the idea of Spidey man handling him.

They raced out of the restaurant ignoring the stares of the other customers. Wade surprised at being pulled along by the spider hand in hand. They found themselves very quickly down a dark secluded alley. Peter fuelled by the champagne and feeling rather confident had Wade pushed up against the cold brick wall and was kissing him like his life depended on it. The kiss was hot and messy, tongues sliding out of each other mouths as they both were gripping onto each other, clashes of teeth where Peter was trying to bite the merc’s bottom lip. Wades hands tangled into Peters brown hair, tugging at him with such an intense need and desire.

“Shit Petey you sure know how to make a girl feel pretty” Wade said breathlessly

“Don’t think you’d make a good girl with this huge thing” Peter grinned back, palming Wade through his jeans, making the merc’s head tip back and a gasp escape his lips.

“Fuck…” Wade groaned leaning back against the wall

“Mmmm I’d like to fuck you” Peter murmured into Wade’s ear, biting on his ear lobe and trailing kisses down his throat, only stopping to suck on a particularly sensitive spot that seemed to make the bigger man shudder and groan when teeth grazed over it. He couldn’t get enough of finally being able to touch Wade how he wanted to and he was going to take full advantage of it

“Hell _yes_ ” Wade moaned, his cock growing impossibly harder at the thought, he pulled Peter in for another mind altering kiss, the two of them shamelessly grinding into each other, feeling their hard cocks pressing up against each other, which Peter had to stand on his tip toes to achieve.

“Better get you back to my place then” Peter groaned as hands slid over Wade’s firm ass.

“Just do it here…” the merc murmured. For someone desperate to hide their face, the offer of a cock in his ass made him more than susceptible to bare all in place they could be seen in at any moment

“As tempting as that sounds, I want you in my bed so I can take my time with you and touch you everywhere” Peter replied kissing Wade’s jawline. Wade was groaning at the thought

“Fuckkk, I’d better call Dopinder back” Wade moaned as the hand returned to rub the outline of his hard cock through his jeans

“No need” Peter grinned, loving the control.

Wade couldn’t hold back the squeal that fell from his mouth when he was suddenly being pulled through the air. Peter holding his close webbing them as close to his apartment as he could without being seen, nearly smashing into the sides of buildings in his slightly drunken state that wasn’t helped by the fact the two men were still trying to kiss each other whilst swinging.

 

Getting back to Peter’s apartment felt like it took an eternity, without their masks they had to try and remain as hidden in the shadows of the night as much as they could without revealing Peters identity as Wade’s wasn’t exactly a secret. Before long they were falling through Peter’s front door ignoring the looks his neighbour Mrs Benedict was giving them.

Wade kicked the door shut behind them as Peter wasted no time in leading him in to his small bedroom, and pushing the merc on his back onto the single bed, never once removing their lips from each other as they walked.

“I think I like this side of you kid” Wade grinned as Peter climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

“Well if this is the only way you’ll let me touch you then I’ll do it more often”   

“Still don’t know why you’d wanna…”

“Shut up” Peter said silencing him with another kiss as he begun to remove Wade’s clothes, starting with his jacket and hoody

“Why do you have so many layers?!” Peter complained frustrated, he was so close to his goal. Wade couldn’t help but laugh, even if he wore so many items of clothing for a serious reason. He’s own hands were tugging at Peters offending clothes, desperate to get to his perfect pale creamy coloured skin again.

Wade almost flinched as Peter started to remove his shirt, hating that too much of his own skin was on show, but Peter wasn’t about to stop now, he was on a mission to make Wade feel better than he had ever felt before.

Peter lowered his mouth to Wades now exposed collar bone, kissing the scarred flesh with soft lips, moving down to lick at his nipple, which was rewarded with a gasp. Peter’s hands were around his waist caressing any part of his body he possibly could, then his mouth trailed down to his well-defined abs kissing each one, dipping his tongue into his navel.

“Jesus Wade you are ripped” Peter murmured against his skin, now running his tongue down to the merc’s hip. Before Wade could make a wise assed remark, his top button had been undone and his jeans were pulled south, exposing an obviously thick hard cock covered in currently stretched black cotton and Peter rubbed it hard with the heel of his hand and mouthed at his cock through the fabric.

“Fuckkk Spidey” Wade cried out

“I’ll get to that in a minute” Peter grinned continuing his torture

“You’re killing me here babe” Groaned the merc.

feeling very pleased with the results he was getting was purred on. Pulling down the tight black underwear revealing the large scarred cock up close for the first time. He leaned down licking a stripe up the entire length then gripped Wades cock and sucked the head into his mouth.

Wade’s hands instantly found themselves threaded through his thick brown hair gripping with abandon. Peter attempted to take the cock as far down his throat as he could, the last person he tried this on was Harry who had a much smaller package and the boy found himself gagging as he tried to go down too far being as eager as he was.

“Holy shit that is the hottest sound I’ve ever heard” Wade groaned hearing the sound of Peter choking on his dick. “I’m never gonna be able to look at you the same way again”

“It’s too big” Peter commented with a smile pulling of for a moment only to take him back down again

“You get 10/10 for effort baby boy, ughh keep doing that with your tongue”

Wade un-consciously spread his legs wider as Peter sucked him off and when Peter pulled off for a moment, he thought it was for a breather not to suck on his fingers for lubrication then slide two straight into his ass.

Wade gasped at the burning sensation, biting his bottom lip as he gripped onto the sheets of the bed.

“You kinky….fuck!” panted the merc, head lolled back while the spider pulled his fingers in and out and licked his length like a lolly pop.

“I don’t recall you being gentle with me…”

“Oh I get it, payback huh I can dig that” Wade gritted his teeth, not knowing whether to buck up into Peters mouth or arch his back like a needy whore for a better angle to his sweet spot, he was so close to losing control here. He groaned again louder than before as a third finger entered him feeling the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him nudged with the extra intrusion

“Oh god fuck me Spidey, I can’t take it anymore” Wade wailed, making noises that Peter was trying to burn into his memory because he never would have dreamed a ruthless mercenary would ever whine and moan like Wade was in that moment

“I thought you’d never ask” Peter grinned. He reached over to the modest set of drawers next to his bed, pulling out a bottle of half empty lube, which Wade raised an eyebrow at. He quickly coated up his own neglected cock, hissing at the touch of his slippery hand

“You ready?” Peter asked his cock aching

“Yes! Need you…now” Wade moaned, anticipation getting the best of him. He didn’t like being needy it was him who the bigger male, him that would be fucking his partner into the next century, unless you counted Cable back in the day but then Cable was fucking huge. Wade didn’t like feeling vulnerable, giving up all of his control to Peter who was looking at him like he wanted him so badly, like he wasn’t a scarred mass of tissue like he was more than what he portrayed to the world as Deadpool.

“I’m not going anywhere” Peter answered watching with avid interest the rapid rise and fall of the man’s chest below him. Peter leaned down and kissed him softly on the mouth, allowing their tongues to explore each other’s mouth slowly in an attempt to calm the merc. Once Wades breathing had evened out slightly, Peter pulled up Wade’s thighs, encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist, which he complied, then rubbed the tip of his cock over Wade’s hole and slid in.

Peter’s eye’s slammed shut at the feel of the tight hole clenching around him, taking a minute for them both to adjust the incredibly intense feeling, before Peter pushed all the way in.

"Damn Wade you are so tight" Spidey groaned, wondering how long he would last when his lover felt so amazing 

"Hnngh You gotta move Petey" Wade replied smacking Peter lightly on the ass

Realising he had been motionless for too long the young man pulled nearly all the way out and slid back in slowly, watching the look of pleasure/pain on Wade's face, repeating the motion over and over until the merc was practically whimpering 

"More ... Harder" Wade said breathlessly. he was clutching on to spider-man holding him in a way that they could no longer call this just 'fucking' Peter kissed him hard, adjusting the mercs legs so the bent backwards further giving him better access to pick up the pace. 

"Like that?" He asked fucking into Wade harder, the crude sound of his balls slapping with every thrust echoing around the room. 

Wade for once in his life couldn't even reply, his head was thrown back into the pillow arching his back high, arms wrapping around peters neck keeping there sweating bodies close. 

"So this is what it takes to shut you up huh" Peter panted biting Wades neck 

"Baby...boy.... ughn I'm not gonna... last" 

"Fuck ... me neither" Peter gasped feeling Wade clenching around him even tighter as he neared his orgasm, he kissed wade again, slipping his tongue in his mouth as they kissed clumsily amid the fast pace of the fucking, Wade would have felt embarrassed  as he came without a touch of his cock if he had any coherency at that point to care about anything, especially when he was in the throws of the most incredible orgasm, under going a full body shudder as the orgasm rolled through him lasting for a very long time. 

Peter clutched onto him burying his face in wades neck as he spilled deep inside him, fucking wade in short hard thrust through it. He had no idea what nonsense was pouring out of his mouth as he came, collapsing his full weight onto the larger male when it was over. 

"Holy fucking chimichangas Spidey..." Wade panted, holding him, stroking his back as he peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses

"Yeah" Peter chuckled, still shaking from his orgasm, he pulled out of Wade with a wince and fell to the mans side snuggling into him "That was amazing" 

"As dates go, I think that was pretty good" Wade smiled, feeling good for the first time in a very long time, relaxed and happy with the man he adored cuddling him. Peter laughed

"Except for that stupid girl in the restaurant, im really sorry you had to go through that, im suprised you even paid her"

"little secret between you and me, I might have paid her in monopoly money.."

Peter burst out laughing, clutching his sides

"Are you serious?"

"Well it was either that or go back and introduce them Bea and Arthur if you get my drift and I knew you wouldnt like that"

Peter looked up at him a smile on his face

"Your changing for me already?" He asked

"Well, uh maybe... I might consider it" Wade stuttered, forgetting about the deal.

"We can talk about it in the morning" Peter said yawning snuggling back into Wade

"Morning sex first then serious talking?" 

"Hmmm well see" 

The two of them drifted off eventually, enjoying the post coital bliss that had descending on them 

'I dont think I could let him go' Was Wades last thought as hes eyes finally closed and he fell asleep 


	16. Burnt Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone following this story!  
> 100+ comments, 300+ kudos and 5000 hits! what can I say I love all of you spideypool shippers, and the other wade/peter fics out there are so good its hard to compete!

When Peter woke in the morning, he was still in that hazy place between still being half asleep and being half awake. It took all of a few minutes to realise that he’s discomfort was being caused by him being pressed up against the wall as the large male lying next to him was pretty much trying to star fish in his small bed.

‘I can’t believe he’s still here’ Peter thought to himself as he peeled himself of the wall, Wade struck him as a guy that disappeared by the morning.

He could hear Wade snoring gently, he thought it was pretty cute, as cute as an assassin drooling into his pillow could be.

As quietly and spider like as possible Peter pulled the covers of himself and started to crawl up the wall butt naked as not to awaken the sleeping man. As he got partially a way up a hand grabbed his ankle and he looked down to see a wide amused grin plastered on Wade’s face.

“Where are you scuttling off to little spider?” Wade purred sleepily

“I didn’t want to wake you”

“Mmm come back down here” Wade said pulling Peter who giggled back down to the bed, wrapping his arms around the smaller male, cuddling him tight. 

“I need to pee” Peter laughed feeling the merc snuggling into the back of his neck

“I never knew mercenaries were so cuddly” Peter laughed sighing happily against the warmth of the other man.

“You have to pay extra for cuddling”

“Now you sound like a prostitute” Peter giggled then the two laid in silence for a little while, something quite unusual for Wade, maybe because he was half asleep.

“Wade do you think you _could_ ever stop … you know… being paid to kill people?” Peter asked breaking the silence somewhat timidly after a few minutes.

Wade fidgeted uncomfortably at the question, wishing he could have just enjoyed being snuggled up to spider-man for the remainder of the morning

( **The answers a big fat N. O. NO!)**

**(Tell him yes, we might get more spider booty)**

**(Seriously we actually enjoy murdering people, disembowelment is an all-time fav how the fuck would we stop?)**

“What else would I do?” Wade replied after a while, turning the question back on to Peter since he didn’t yet have an answer

“I dunno what else are you good at?”

“Well apart from scoring 9/10 on my head shot ratio, being able to make damn good pancakes and using my mouth for purposes other than running it off, if you get my drift. I have no idea Babyboy maybe I could star in horror films?” He said suggestively

“What did you do before you were Deadpool?”

“I was a merc” shrugged Wade

“You were a mercenary even before Deadpool?”

“Yup and I was in the army before that, see spidey hurting people is kinda my gig”

**(See were friggin professional there’s no way we could stop)**

“How about working with the avengers?”

Wade laughed loudly

“Kid those avengers would pay for me to stay _away_ from em, not to be helping em”

“But you said you done some work for shield? Agent Preston hired you to take out the zombie presidents”

“Yeah true, shield has hired me from time to time, but your forgetting one thing spidey they hire me to kill, when they feel the bad guys need to dead instead of in jail, and I don’t think that’s gonna sit well with you”

Peter hummed in thought, would he be ok with that if shield thought it was necessary? He wondered

The sound of Wades work phone ringing cut through the moment. The merc growled at the sound, tucking his head into Peter’s chest instead of answering it

**(Answer it you pussy! We don’t turn down money!)**

“You not answering that?” Peter asked running his hand up and down Wade’s scarred back

“That’s my work phone” Wade grumbled almost hiding from the phone, by burying himself into the younger man as much as he could. The phone stopped ringing and Peter smiled to himself. It looked like Wade was going to try to stop for now on his behalf at least, they could work out the rest later.  

“Let’s get up and make some breakfast” Peter suggested “I need to try these famous pancakes you keep going on about”

“What happened to morning sex? I thought it was supposed to be sexy time’s then serious talk then food! Come on were already naked” Wade whined

“Mmm sounds tempting but I’m hungry” Peter replied although still hadn’t moved, he’s arms were wrapped around Wade’s neck, holding him close.

Wade reached down hand smoothing over Peters bare ass giving it a firm squeeze as he started to kiss his neck, biting the flesh gently then soothing it with his tongue. Peter groaned in response, feeling his body respond to the touches.

“Fine but you got 10 minutes” Peter said firmly, with a little gasp at the end as Wade gripped his cock, stroking it back and forth to full hardness

An hour or so later, and with Peter walking a little funny after being held down by his hair and fucked hard into the mattress, the two men finally dressed themselves and made their way into the small kitchen. Wade sat up on the counter top singing ‘careless whisper’ as he watched Peter making them both coffee and getting out the ingredients to make pancakes

“Let Daddy handle that” Wade declared, jumping down from the counter and taking charge of breakfast.

“Daddy huh? Is that because I’m your baby boy? Or because your just a big old perv?..” Peter laughed

“Bit of both?” Wad laughed pouring the mixture into the pan

“Speaking of daddies when are you seeing Ellie next?” Peter asked conversationally, leaning against the counter taking a sip of his hot coffee and sighing happily at the taste

**(Shit… daughter who hates us, yes must remember that)**

**(How can we forget, all the dramatic events that took place to find her, worrying our ass off trying to save her)**

**(We haven’t forgot her! Just been a little distracted by a certain spider ass… Mmmm )**

**(Always with his ass, he has a dick too! And a mouth and a…)**

“Shut up” Wade growled to himself darkly making Peter look up at him worryingly

“Not you baby boy, I dunno haven’t seen her in a few days, you can come with me if you like she likes you. Maybe you can talk me up, make her like me”

“Wade” Peter exhaled “She does like you, I keep telling you she needs to see the real you the person I’m seeing right now, the guy without the mask”

Wade made a noise and flipped the pancake skilfully

“It doesn’t make sense you were ok with going on a date with me with no mask on, but you still won’t show your own daughter your face?” Peter asked frowning, Wade was choosing to ignore him and was now whistling a new tune

“Wade!” Peter growled annoyed

“Look I don’t expect you to understand Peter. You do have to look like me every goddamn minute of the day. I didn’t expect to be a dad ok! It’s not fair for some kid to have me inflicted on them as their parent, so excuse me for trying to make her life better by staying out of it! She was already nearly killed because of me, lost her mother because of me! I think she’s had enough of me in her life! Maybe I can take her not accepting Deadpool but I can’t take her not accepting _me_ ”

“Only you can change yourself, if you want to” Peter replied somewhat wisely for a man so young

“What am I a project to you? Gonna take me to the avengers for bring your pet to school day, show them what tricks you’ve taught me?” Wade sneered

Peter shook his head, he didn’t want this argument to escalate any further than it had. The time before last when they had slept together Peter had stormed off, he didn’t want it to become their ‘thing’ that they did after sex

“I’m not forcing you to do anything” Peter said shaking his head “I just think you’re better than what you think you are”

“And whys that? Spidey sense telling you something I don’t know” Wade spat, on the verge of getting mean. He wanted his mask, his costumes and weapons. He wasn’t prepared to have such a personal talk when he felt so vulnerable.

“I’ve heard about things you’ve done in the past. Yeah everyone told me the usual stuff, mentally unstable, enjoys violence too much, but then they also spoke about how you have helped them on missions, put yourself in the line of fire to take any hits so the others don’t get hurt, You helped save that kid Wade, broke your back literally in doing so. I know that deep down you are a good guy”

Wade stopped what he was doing and stared at Peter, shaking fist clenched tightly over the spatula he was holding

“Why do you have to be so _good_? You’ll see in time I’ll let you down, ill fuck this up don’t worry then you won’t be saying all of this”

“Everyone makes mistakes” Peter replied firmly a slight grin on his face, he wasn’t going to let Wade’s self-pity win, or get the best of him

“Why do you even like me?” Wade hissed it had been a question in his head for a long time, one he didn’t even want to ask because he didn’t want to jinx it

“That’s easy your funny, you make me laugh, you don’t take everything so serious, you’re so chilled out when I get so stressed about stuff. You’re hot as hell, tall muscular and gorgeous”

Wade laughed the mood lightening somewhat “Now I know you’re fucking with me”

“Literally no one knows me as spider-man and peter parker it’s either one or the other, you’re not the only one who can be someone else when you put the mask on. I get to leave the quiet dorky nerd side of me behind for the day, but you’re starting to know me Wade all of me, and I like getting to know you. There was only one person who knew me like that and… and she died but you… can’t die. Maybe that’s why I’m drawn to you I don’t know, you make me feel safe, and warm”

Wade stared at him, he was hearing the words and they were kind of entering his brain which was making the boxes go a little crazy. People didn’t compliment him… like ever

“Wade your burning the pancakes” Peter pointed out, nose crinkling at the burning smell

“I’ve always liked spider-man hell I think I’m he’s biggest fan, but… I like Peter Parker more” Wade told him still staring, still not moving with spatula in hand

“Wade pancakes”

“Fuck the pancakes” Wade said throwing the spatula and charging forward taking Peter in his arms and kissing him with renewed passion, wanting to convey exactly how he felt through the kiss which meant Peters lips would now doubt be left bruised

“Wade…” Peter gasped at the intensity of the moment, arms pulling his lover in impossibly closer than they already were 

Holding Peter in his arms faces inches apart, worried blue eyes staring into deep brown ones Wade confessed 

"I think I love you" 


	17. Interfering or caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awful title of the chapter I know... Nothing major going on here, Peter is being Peter and wanting to help save everyone. The question is will Wade think Peter is interfering or caring?  
> Sorry its not very long, the next chapter will be much longer and more eventful! x

It had been a few days since Wade had stayed over and Peter was finding his concentration skills had been failing him ever since. He knocked over the beaker of illuminous blue chemicals for the third time that morning. He sighed and moved to clean up the mess that was beginning to bubble and burn paint of the surface of the table.

“Distracted this morning are we?” A fellow intern noted to Peter, eyeing the steam coming of the work bench

“Yeah something like that” He replied, cleaning up the mess with a sopping wet towel, acknowledging the fact there was another person in the room for the first time that morning before falling straight back into the weight of his own thoughts. He wanted so badly to help Wade with Ellie, to just grab him and shake some sense into him somehow! But this was Wade Wilson, and Wade and sense wasn’t two words often seen in the same sentence together

He decided to leave the lab for a break, grab a cup of strong coffee to help snap him out of his trance and hopefully pull himself together a little bit. He still couldn’t stop thinking about the mercenary. Even if Wade wouldn’t stop being a cold blooded mercenary and they didn’t become a couple ‘wow that was a weird notion spider-man and Deadpool a couple’ he thought, Peter at least wanted to help in some way with Ellie, he really had formed a soft spot for her as much as he had for Wade. He’d figure out his own feelings and stuff about the man after.

Eventually he found himself in the cafeteria sitting down with a mug of steaming hot coffee, ignoring the looks the cashier has given him for tripping over his own feet as he paid catching the hot drink with surprising skill for such a geeky looking guy.

He thought back to when he had gone to Ellie’s house with Wade, and the young girl had rushed out to see him, ignoring Deadpool. Preston’s words echoed in his head ‘Just give her time. For the love of god Wade take of that mask’ she knew how much of an idiot Wade could be. Maybe she could help? To her and Peter it was so screamingly obvious what needed to be done, it was only that a certain stubborn mutate wouldn’t have any of it. Maybe together they could put Wade on the right path with Ellie.

After a long and even more accident prone day, Peter found himself back home at his apartment. It was so quiet and empty, he hated it. Sighing he pulled out his phone finding himself hoping to see a text message from Wade

‘I need therapy’ Peter sighed a grin on his face as he had 23 new text messages and 11 new missed calls, all from a certain masked antihero.

After reading all of the messages which seemed to consist of Wade having a conversation with himself about finding people online taking the absolute fucking liberty writing francis/wade fanfiction and why the heck it actually was turning him on??? He went to find the phone book and was relieved to find a number listed for Emily Preston, strange he thought for a shield agent being so easy to find

**(or it’s just an easy way for the writer to link to the next part of the story)**

**_This is Peters POV white and yellow boxes should not be present!)_ **

**(Yeah yeah hurry up and get back to the Spideypool smut we all know how this stories gonna end)**

“Hi is that Emily Preston?” Peter asked having dialled the agents number

“Yes who’s speaking”

“Its Peter, Peter Parker. Wade wilsons friend?”

……

The next day on Peter’s lunch break he hurried out of the lab and to a nearby park where Preston had arranged to meet him. He located the android sitting on a cold bench. Clearly having no problem with feeling the cold from the metal of the seat.

“Hi Preston, I’m glad you agreed to meet me” The young hero smiled greeting the rather plump woman, they shook hands and the agent gestured for them to sit on the bench. Watching Preston move to sit back down he was amazed when Wade had told him she was an android, you would never have known, she looked just like everyone else

“Please Peter call me Emily, only Wade calls me Preston” The agent laughed “So what can I do for you?”

“I’ll get straight to the point. I’m… worried about Wade and Ellie”

“Do you know something?” Emily asked worried, sitting up alert

“No, no I don’t mean like that, I mean I’m worried about them bonding, as father and daughter” Peter reassured her

“Oh” The agent sighed with relief “You scared me then, that poor girl has been through enough already”

“I know it’s none of my business and I shouldn’t get involve it’s… it’s just…. I hate seeing Wade so hurt, I don’t think he can take much more you know?”

“That man can’t see past he’s own self-pity sometimes, he forgets Ellie is so young, children don’t think the same way adults do”

“I know” Peter sighed “He’s terrified she will reject him, but if he doesn’t start being the real him around her then she won’t want him anyway”

“Deadpool is a very complicated individual, there’s good in his soul but he’s life hasn’t been easy to put it lightly. I agreed to take Ellie in because I just don’t feel he could cope with the full responsibility of her”

Peter looked at the agent sadly.

“He could learn to be a better father?” He said rather optimistically

“Of course, anyone could.

“I’m … I’m trying to get him to step away from the merc business” Peter admitted, worried Emily would judge him for being so involved in other people’s lives

“And he’s willing?

“He’s thinking about it… for Ellie… and me” He admitted, wondering if he had revealed too much “Would Shield take him on? Like hire him permanently?” Peter asked

“Hmmm I don’t see why not, fury has hired him several times in the past, he’s always a little erratic on missions but he generally gets the job done, even if it is a little messy along the way. He was a great help to me in the past”

“Yeah Wade told me you two shared a brain?!” Peter laughed, feeling stupid telling Emily that because Wade had most likely made it up

“Yeah we did” She smiled “That man’s head was not a fun place to be let me tell you! But he helped save my life, and gave my consciousness a place to be until they made me a new body”

Peter blinked at her a few times, he couldn’t believe it was true

“So what are we going to do about those two?” Peter asked watching some children play in the park adjacent to where they were both sitting. “We could get them to come here, play in the park for a little while one day?”

“You know he won’t take off that disgusting suit, even though I wish he would it really needs a wash. Deadpool isn’t the kind of person you can bring to a park in the day with other people around” The agent replied shaking her head

Peter sat thinking for a while “What if I can get him to come without the costume?”

“If you can do that kid then I’ll be happy to set it up. Ellie does love him she just needs time. He was one of her hero’s before she knew he was her father, she told me about seeing him on TV with the avengers and how cool and funny she thought he was when they were trying to conduct an interview with iron man and Deadpool was trying to stuff hotdogs into his suit” Emily chuckled

“Then let’s arrange it, don’t tell Ellie just in case he lets her down and if he does do it then it will be a nice surprise for her

“You must care a lot about him, I really think you might do him a world of good” Emily told him, her hand resting on his shoulder. Peter blushed vividly earning another chuckle from the agent.

“I do” He mumbled embarrassedly

He watched Emily walk away heading out of the park and he smiled to himself, feeling hopeful. Now all he had to do was get Wade to go out during the day with no suit, no mask, no weapons and bond with he’s daughter…. ‘Fuck’


	18. Feeling loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is hatching a plan to help Wade with Ellie, but the two just don't seem to be able to keep their hands of each other.  
> Sorry this took so long! But my life has actually become eventful lately, woo go me and having a life that evolves doing stuff for once! There will more characters in the next chapter, I'm just a little obsessed with spideypool smut aaannnnd its 2am I need to shut up and go to sleep!

It was starting to get a little warmer outside thankfully, peter noted. He was perched on top of the Woolworth building, looking up at the night sky, the bright lights of the city making it too difficult see the stars, one of the downsides to living in the city

“Slow night baby boy?” A voice spoke from behind him. Peter smiled the moment he heard it, unfazed by now that Wade never seemed to alert his spider sense. A good thing he thought to himself.

“There’s always some dumbass bad guy out there waiting to commit some crime” Peter answered not having to turn around as the Merc joined him sitting by his side, legs dangling over the side of the building. Anyone else would have been terrified of the drop but I guess a man who could survive anything would have no reason to fear falling. Peter wondered how he even managed to climb up so high

Wade opened a brown bag full of tacos, taking 5 for himself and handing a few to Peter, who accepting obligingly, a dull ache in his stomach upon seeing the food and realising the slim hero hadn’t had time to eat dinner again.

“Thanks” Peter said unwrapping his taco, pulling his mask up to his nose and taking a bite, aware the Merc was watching him instead of eating his own food.

“Something on my face?” Peter asked as he turned his head to face the stare. Wade seemed suddenly embarrassed unaware he lost in the moment of looking at Peters exposed mouth

“No, nope not staring like a creeper or anything, just uhm… Hey guess what, I got a call from shield would you believe it. Nick Fury himself offered me a permanent job! Well permanent if I keep my crazy ass in check and don’t go on any murderous rampages that is” Wade gushed talking as fast as ever

“Really that’s great! Are you going to take the job?” Peter asked, smiling knowing that he was reason behind the call

“Yeah, I mean why not? Its steady money, not that it’s anywhere near the amount I was getting before, but… I thought you’d be pleased with me”

“I am Wade I really am but is this what you want to do though? I don’t want you to take it just because of me” Peter answered with a slight frown

**(There is just no pleasing some people)**

**(Hey spidey is looking out for us! It’s a good thing)**

**(Since when did you get on board with the whole ‘we don’t kill random guys from creepy voices over the phone anymore’ gig huh yellow you traitor)**

**(Since weve been actually getting laid white! LAID)**

“Why not? You’re as good a reason as any to clean up my act, and Ellie of course. I think it’s time I finally got my life on track you know give Ellie someone to look up to, and maybe give myself a shot at being… happy, wow happy I wonder what that feels like!” Wade laughed even though he was admitting feelings that were very serious, but that was how he dealt with anything serious.

“I hope you can Wade, be happy that is. I really do” Peter smiled sadly at him. He reached out and placed his hand over Wade’s that was holding his taco and gave it a friendly squeeze.

Wade didn’t seem to know how to react to the gesture Peter noticed so he pulled his hand away and the two began to eat their food.

A little while later, once their bellies where full and the two were laughing about the latest music the kids were listening to, performed by Wade who had stood up to show Peter how to twerk to Rihanna’s work song, accompanied by him singing the words very, very wrong

“I don’t think the song goes ‘work, work, work, work, work, fnsjlkhtkusdhgkjsdagskjht work, work, work, work, work” Peter laughed clutching his stomach as it hurt from laughing so hard.

“I don’t think the fans can read fnsjlkhtkusdhgkjsdagskjht, but kudos to the writer who wrote that gibberish word for word” Wade replied, still twerking on the edge of the building, and doing a rather spectacular job for someone armed with twin katanna’s and guns.

**(She could have copied and pasted, it’s not hard)**

**( _Damn I should have thought about that first. Can’t say I don’t put the effort in)_**

**(Dumbass)**

“What?” Peter asked, trying on too many occasions not to actually wonder too much about these writers Wade referred to as it hurt his brain.

“Never mind, it’s a fourth wall thing. So Spidey you wanna call it a night? I have beer at my place, and Mario cart, Mario is awesome!”

“Can we go to your house? No offense but your apartment in the city is a bit gross” Peter asked, a plan forming in his head

“Hey! Its not that bad” The Merc laughed feigning offense “Yeah I guess it is ok spidey, oh wait I forgot I had my belt fixed, won’t need to drive!”

**(How convenient to the storyline that Wade suddenly has his teleportation belt)**

**(Don’t complain it means we get to the spider booty faster!)**

“Your belt?” The younger man asked confused as he often was with Wade

“Yeah my teleportation belt, it’s always on the fritz but I think I got it working tonight”

“You _think_? I don’t know Wade, maybe we should drive. I don’t want to get splintched”

“You’re not Harry potter, although you are an adorable little nerd” Wade replied rolling his eyes, and grabbing Peter around the waist. The sudden warm contact and larger man blocking everything in the hero’s vision took Peter by surprise

“Letsa go!” Wade bellowed Mario style

Peter felt like he was suddenly jerked through time itself. The building they were standing on vanished from under his feet as the air around him turned into stars and squiggly lines, like the type you see when you’ve rubbed your eyes for too long. He was clutching at Wade trying to stick any part of his body to the other man as he possibly could, still able to feel him holding him around his waist, then as quickly as it had started he found himself standing in a familiar cosy living room

“Jesus Christ Wade! Give a guy a warning next time!” Peter panted still clutching on to Wade who was laughing at him

“Ah don’t worry, I was like that too on my first go, although I did lose an arm”

“You…You lost an arm! Wade we are never doing that again, I can’t re grow limbs like you can!” Peter scolded, taking a shaky step back from the Merc who was still chuckling at him.

“I dunno if I have any beer in this place, I don’t come here that much anymore” Wade called as he walked out of room into the kitchen. “Wait you can’t even have beer you’re not 21 yet!”

“Screw you and give me the beer old man” Peter quipped back

Peter looked around the living room, it was so nice he didn’t understand why Wade would ever leave it. It was furnished with expensive solid oak furniture, a beautiful 3 piece beige sofa set. All it was lacking was some extra touches like photographs, although being the avid photographer that Peter was he always thought places didn’t have enough photographs, he found himself wondering if Wade had any at all, any of parents of family members even.

Peter walked over to the large bay window and pulled the curtains shut, making sure there was no other window he could be seen from, from inside the house, then once it was safe pulled his mask of his head as Wade walked back into the room holding two opened beer bottles and a very large bag of crisps

**(Since this is set in America shouldn’t they be called chips?)**

**(Tut tut so inconsistent with the American/English terminology writer chick)**

“Less of the old, kid I’m 29 that’s not that bad right?”

**(Were nearly a decade older than him, were old as shit)**

**(If he doesn’t know who Keanan and Kel are or Sabrina the teenage witch then walk out this door right now!)**

“No its fine” Peter smiled back taking the drink from the Merc, Wade turned on the TV as the two settled on the sofa together

“I don’t know why you even go back to that apartment when you have this gorgeous house?” Peter continued looking around the room

“Jeez Petey, steady job, family home, think you got me pegged wrong next you’ll have me married, with a collection of golden retrievers running round the back yard while I cook pancakes for supper with a frilly apron on”

“You already have the frilly apron” Peter said with a smirk “And why not? Why can’t you have all those things?”

Wade sighed loudly and sat down on the sofa, removing his own mask and tossing it to the side, the room was only dimly lit and Peter had seen his face before. It gave him a warm fuzzy feeling inside that Wade felt comfortable enough around him to take off his mask

“Peter you haven’t known me for long enough to know that eventually I will fuck everything up, I’ve been married a bunch of times and trust me it ain’t what you think it’s like”

“You’ve been married before? More than once?” Peter asked with interest

“Yeah, from what I can remember. Was a long time ago, it doesn’t matter anyway, you need to stop trying to find the good in me. You’ll be sadly disappointed Spidey I’m no good, just a waste of space really that no one can get rid of” The older man shrugged taking a swig of his beer.

“How many times am I’m going to have to show you that you are _not_ nothing Wade” Pete said with a determined look on his face as he climbed over to straddle the Merc, taking the beer for his hand placing on the table behind him, then grabbed Wade with both hands by the face and kissed him on the mouth

“Stop putting yourself down ok?”

“Old habits die hard baby boy”

“You’re not a bad guy Wade, you have done bad things but that doesn’t make you a bad guy. You have a good heart, I know it and I trust you…. And I know I didn’t say it when you said it to me but…I love you Wade Wilson and I am not going to give up on you yet”

**(Writer lady obviously forgot she wrote that Wade had said I love you to Spidey and now has to make up for it when it should have been in the last chapter)**

**(Wait did he just say he loved us?”)**

“He couldn’t have” Wade mumbled to himself, staring at young hero sitting in his lap, his beautifully messy hair framed his youthful attractive face. There was no way Wade could ever be that lucky

**(He couldn’t have, must have been pool-o-vision or something, he’s probably not even sitting on us right now, it’s just a dream)**

“Couldn’t have what Wade?” Peter asked  
  
There was only ever one way that Wade could tell if he was dreaming or not and that was through pain, and being a man who’s skin constantly felt like it was on fire it would take more than a just little pain like a pinch. Peter looked at him confused as Wade reached down to his boot, then looked even more confused and now worried as the Merc pulled out a small but very sharp blade

“What the hell are you doing?!” Peter shouted webbing the knife and tossing it across the room”

“Trying to figure out if I’m dreaming or not” Wade answered as if it was the most obvious answer to Peter’s question

“Dreaming, why would you think that you’re dreaming?”

“I thought I just heard you say that you loved me. Cos I know I deffinatly said it to you and you didn’t say anything back, so now my minds playin tricks on me and messing with my emotions and shit cos really why would you”

Peter sighed with relief and a smile spread across his face as he kissed the antihero softly on the lips

“This is not a dream Wade Wilson. I love you and I want to prove it to you, now why don’t you show me to that room of yours” Peter spoke seductively, remembering the last time Wade had asked him to accompany him to his bedroom but Peter had left

 

Taking Wade by the hand the young brunet stood up, pulling the other man up with him. They kissed again, slow and languish, enjoying the feel of each other’s mouths. Wade groaned when he felt Peter’s Tongue on his lip, he opened his mouth willingly, letting their tongues meet and collide with each other.

How was this happening to him? Wade wondered, how did spider-man come into his life and somehow make it a hell of a lot less fucked up than it was, he had helped him in so many ways, people tend to give up on him but Wade didn’t ever want to let him down, he desperately wanted Peter to be proud of him, to keep wanting him, keep on coming back to him. He knew as they broke away from each other and was led upstairs to his own bedroom that he was doomed, Peter had his heart and there was nothing he could do about it.

The two found themselves on top of a large queen sized bed, joint once again at the lips. Wade crawled on top of the younger man peppering him with kisses starting from his mouth trailing down to his neck

Peter loved being held by Wade, covered entirely in his larger frame, he feared that he was always going to be the submissive one in this relationship, but even that thought turned him on. He liked that Wade enjoyed being the bottom on occasion, hell it was Deadpool it would be strange if he wasn’t up for trying everything sexually.

“I want to fuck you Peter” Wade growled against his neck, sucking a deep purple hue into his pale skin

Well there was no questions who was bottoming tonight Peter thought to himself, he wasn’t complaining, but he wanted Wade to be pampered, to feel how much Peter cared about him. So he started to slide down the bed on his back, Wade still on all fours over him, startled by the sudden movement and loss of the skin he was happily marking.

“Where are you g… oh” Wade began to ask, then with a tug of his Kevlar trousers and the sound of a zip being pulled down gave him his answer. Peter pulled his hard member out of its constraints then sucked it softly at first into his mouth, enjoying the gasp from the man above him, taking the rest of his dick with his hand and pumped him slowly as he tried taking Wade deeper down his throat.

Wade was having trouble keeping on all fours, he’s head was bowed down on his arms as he tried desperately not to hump Peter’s face, which in this position was the hardest thing to not do, the whines and groans coming from the Merc shot straight to Peters cock, which was aching to be touched.

Peter seemed to disagree though, feeling a sense of achievement of being able to fit more of Wade’s massive cock down his throat in this position wanted Wade to fuck his face. He removed his hand from the base of Wades cock and gripped his ass with both hands instead, encouraging him to thrust into his mouth

“Fuckin hell Nnngh you’re takin my cock so good baby boy, you like me fucking your mouth huh?”

Peter made a noise around Wade’s scarred cock, then choked as the larger man

“Ah yeah that’s it Petey, choke on my dick. Who knew spider-man was such a cockslut?”

Peter groaned even more, Wades words were turning him on more and more and he needed to be touched. He pulled the long hard cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, and gasped for air

“Wade please fuck me” He begged, licking the length of the musky cock hanging over his face, hell it was nearly bigger than his face.

Wade pulled himself up and off Peter, sitting upright and stroking his own cock as he watch Peter get to his knees, his mouth red and swollen from sucking.

“You want this?” Wade asked, motioning to his own cock  

“Yes” Peter answered hungrily

“Take of your suit and get over here”

Stripped himself quickly out of his suit and rather clumsily, Peter crawled completely into Wades lap, who had de-clothed himself of his costume also, legs either side of the Mercs large thighs, as he had on the sofa downstairs. He felt Wade slide two fingers into his own mouth, which he sucked on compliantly making them as wet as he could since he knew what was coming.

Wade reached down under Peters parted legs and rubbed on his hole, and the same time using his other hand to stroke his neglected cock which was standing to attention. Peter bit his lip and moaned as the fingers slid inside him, gently but still it took a little time to adjust to the feeling. The pleasure from having his cock expertly stroked soon over took any feelings of pain

“I want you Wade” Peter groaned, as he grinded into the Merc lap, arms wrapped round his shoulders as he held him tight.

“What do you want?” You could hear the smirk in Wades reply

“I want to make you feel good, want to show you how you make me feel” Peter answered as he sat back, looking into Wades eyes, they gazed at each other for a moment pressing their lips together over and over again, until wade pulled his fingers out with a groan from the younger man.

“Time for lube then?” The Merc grinned, pulling it out from underneath his pillow. He quickly poured the cool liquid on to his cock, then tossed the bottle aside, sliding his hands up Peter’s thighs and massaging the firm muscles

“I’m all yours baby boy”

“Your damn right your mine” Peter grinned back, taking hold of Wade’s slippery cock and lowering himself down on to it.

“Oh fuck” Wade cried out, his hands now around Peters waist. The overwhelming tight heat enveloping him was one he thought he would never get used to, even more so as Peter began to rise and fall on his cock, slowly riding him so the headboard gently thudded against the brick wall

“Fuck Peter you are so tight” He groaned, gripping onto the slimmer man’s hips pulling him down impossibly further onto his cock causing the boy to gasp and moan loudly, adjusting to the feeling a moment before picking up speed.

Peter was going to ride Wade with everything he had, pretty soon the headboard was banging loudly against the wall, chipping the paint so that it flaked away. The bed seemed to be moving in time with his thrusts, Peter would be thankful when he’s senses came back to him that it was a detached house.

“Fuck yeah Spidey give me everything you got, you aint gonna break me kid”

“Oh shit Wade I’m so close” Peter moaned, his voice dangerously high as he held on for dear life, bouncing up and down in Wades lap, the sound of swear drenched slapping skin filling the room. Every rock of their hips sending Wade’s cock directly into Peter’s sweet spot.

“That’s it baby boy cum all over me, cum while you're fucking yourself on my big cock”

Peter was done. Wades way with words sent him over the edge, he didn’t even have a chance to touch himself as his orgasm ripped through his body and he came all over Wades chest, some even landing on his face

“Oh shit that was hot” Wade groaned in awe that neither of them had laid a hand on Peters cock and he was cum anyway, seeing that and feeling the way Peter clenched around him. His tongue darted out and licked Peters cum that had hit him at the side of his mouth and he moaned.

Peter the champ although was battling with the come down of his own orgasm and the over stimulation of Wades cock in his ass, continued to ride him, slamming his ass down into his lap and grinding into him

“uhg im gonna cum…fuck!” Wade cried as Peter rode the orgasm out of him. The two holding onto each other in a death grip until it was over.

Wade shuddered as he shot the last remained load of cum into Peters ass and slumped back into the pillows panting as was the hero in his lap.

“Does that show you how I feel about you?” Peter panted, feeling Wade’s cock twitch inside him

“That shows me what a horny slut you are” Wade grinned, then groaned as Peter pulled off him and curled up by his side

“Seriously Wade, I do love you” Peter told him looking up into blues eyes

Wade laid down, pulling Peter even closer to him, their arms and legs intertwined, nuzzling his face into the boy’s messy brown and breathing his scent in happily  

“I believe you” Wade replied kissing his forehead “I love you too”


	19. Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter persuades Wade to take Ellie to the park but does he manage to convince him to take of that damned mask and reveal his mottled face for the first time?  
> Soooo sorry this update took for ever I am a terrible writer I know, but I've been super super busy with a ton of college assignments due in plus real life stuff, hope you like this chapter peeps :D x

 

On a secret undisclosed helicarrier dry dock, that shall remain the abandoned magical mountainous 60 flags theme park, 30 or so members of the terrorist group Ultimatum sat at a very large oval shaped table situated in the on board boardroom. At the head of the table stood Karl aka Flag smasher.

“Is it even a good idea to be on one of these ships again after what happened to the last one?” One member whispered loudly to another, receiving a few nods from others that had heard him

“Lets discuss the first order of business” Karl addressed the group

“When are we going to try and kill Deadpool again?” A man said suddenly, having heard the whisper was reminded of the incident 

**(Keeping it canon huh someones been reading comics again have we ‘whattheshitparker’?)**

**(Look if this was canon wouldn’t we would be married to Shiklah and not fucking spider-man’s sweet, sweet ass?)**

**( _There are no yellow and white boxes when Deadpool isn’t present thank you very much!)_**

“No! Deadpool is off limits do not ever say his name in my presence again!” Karl screamed at the man who dared to speak, the mere mention of the mercenaries name sent shivers down his spine, he gulped visably.

The masked men looked at each other, taken back by the reaction of their leader

“But Flag smasher how can we let get away with what he done to us?” One brave member asked incredulously

“Let someone else deal with him, I’m sure there’s enough people out there that want to” Flag smasher seethed “He is beneath us, I will not commit any more of our resources to fighting him!”

With that the leader yelled stomping out of the room like a petulant child, it was the equivalent of sticking his fingers in his ears and making loud noises so he didn’t have to listen to anyone else.

“Now that he’s gone I’d like to propose a new topic” One team member said to those still seated at the table, his voice filling the sudden silence.

“If it’s about killing Deadpool I’m in. My father and uncle were on the ultimatum hellicarrier he took down” Another man replied

“We deserve a better leader, a leader that doesn’t make us look like fools” One agreed

The men all nodded eagerly in agreement, but were all too fearful of flag smasher to speak to loudly. A few minutes later the leader came back into the room and stood at the head of the table having calmed himself down some what

“Right now where we, ah yes. It has come to my attention that…” Flag Smashers words were cut short by a bullet to the chest. The impact tearing a hole directly into the man’s beating heart killing him instantly.

The shooter stood up at the table amongst the gasps of the other men, leaving his seat and walking round to where the dead man lay on the cold marble floor. The man reached down and pulled of Flag smashes mask and attached cape and once he pulled of his beret, pulled the attire over his head.

The other men stood clapping and cheering loudly, some even whistling with joy

“First new order of business…. Kill Deadpool!” The new Flag smasher announced

 

 

A strong aroma of coffee filled Wade’s nostrils as he awoke blinking sleepily. In his confusion he reached out to feel for Peter’s lithe body that should have been laid next to him in the queen sized bed but it was not there. The smell became stronger as a cup of hot coffee was thrust under his nose, accompanied with a giggle

“Good morning sunshine” Peter sang cheerfully. Wade blinked a few more times, before taking the cup groaning and raising a hairless eyebrow at the young hero

“Why are you awake right now and not in bed with me Petey. I have to say this is bad sleep over etiquette, no waking anyone up before at least noon unless it’s for sexy times” Wade grumbled, but took a sip of the drink none the less

“And waste a beautiful day like today? No way!” Peter smiled brightly,

**(Mental note Spidey is way too happy in the morning)**

**(Especially when he has to stomach our face in the cold light of day)**

Peter walked over to the large window and pulling back the curtains so that Wade was bathed in the sunlight, highlighting his mottled skin, he winced and threw out an arm to cover his eyes

“Im melting!” Wade cried dramatically

“That’s water and you’re not the wicked witch of the west” Peter laughed shaking his head

“Why are you so cheerful this morning? Its my super penis right? I’m totally right!” Wade squeled from under the covers

“No reason, like I said I just don’t want to waste such a nice day” Peter grinned, looking like a man with a secret mission, wade peeked out of the covers and arched an eyebrow at him.

**(He’s up to something)**

**(Yup common sense deffinatly tingling)**

“Hmmm, It’s only just stopped snowing out there, you wanna turn into the next capsicol or something?” Wade asked

Peter practically skipped back over to the bed and kissed Wade on the lips

“No fair! Cant. Distract. Me. With. Kisses” Wade said in between each kiss Peter planted on him, he sighed happily because he knew he’d give into anything Peter wanted if it was for kisses.

“I was thinking we should go out for the day” Peter said brightly, knowing full well he was giving Wade his best ‘big brown doe eyed’ look

“Where?”

“Well since were so close to Ellie we could take her to the park or something? Just the three of us?”

“Oh. Superhero themed trip to the park”

“Actually I was thinking no costumes”

**(annnd there it is, there’s the reason he’s acting like an excited puppy)**

Wade frowned

“You mean no mask?” He stated more so than questioned

“Yeah I think it will be great and it will do you both good, honestly Wade it will be fine, I’m looking at you now and I like what I see!”

Wade sat up staring into his coffee for a moment, lulled into a new strange feeling of security. Peter had been one of the first people not to majorly freak out or make awful comments about how he looked, he made him feel… normal for the first time in his life

“Ok” Wade said finally after a few minutes of silence

‘Wow that was easier than I thought’

“Really? Great!” Peter bounced up a big smile on his face

The two got up and got dressed then ate the breakfast Peter had prepared out of whatever Wade had left in his cupboards that wasn’t out of date, which happened to be porridge (gross) The entire time Wade remained unusually silent which was making Peter ramble on to try and fill the awkwardness. Once they were ready the two unmasked men stood by the door, Peter swamped slightly in Wades clothes which he had borrowed since he had only come over in his spider-man costume.

“It will be alright Wade, I promise” Peter smiled at him, taking his hand in his own and giving it a reassuring squeeze

“You don’t know that” Wade grumbled back, his voice quiet. The hood of his hoody draped as far down over his face as he could manage

On the Way over, Wade kept losing his nerve and stopping in the middle of the street, having to be encouraged further by Peter until they finally reached Preston’s front door. Peter pressed the doorbell since Wade had seemed to lose the will to function properly

“How did I let you talk me into this, this is not a good idea, I’m gonna give the poor girl nightmares!” Wade groaned rubbing his hands down his face

“Hi Peter Hi Dead…Wade?” Preston answered the door, her face clearly showing signs of shock at seeing Wade not as Deadpool for once.

“Did you say Peter?!” Came an excited voice from behind the agent, as Ellie pushed past her at the door

“It is Peter! Oh who are you?” She asked looking up at Wade’s uncomfortable figure

“…Its me, Deadpool. Your dad” Wade replied, barely able to look at her, he was practically squirming

“Dad?” Ellie said eyes wide

**(Alert, alert she called us Dad! System Overdrive!)**

“Yeah uhm Ellie we were wondering if you… er how do you fancy a trip to the park with me and Peter?” Wade asked worrying his bottom lip

“Yes! I would love to!” The girl replied excitedly, unfazed by the scared mottled skin of her father “Let me get my coat”

Ellie rushed off excitedly to get her coat leaving Peter and Preston smiling at the situation

“See what did I tell you” Peter grinned at Wade

 

**(She’s probably run to go and puke in the toilet or something)**

**(Or maybe hide under her bed)**

“You’re not making this any easier” Wade grumbled to himself under his breath.

To his surprised Ellie came running back with her winter things on, Preston rearranged her hat, and tied up her scarf giving her a kiss on the head before the little girl stepped outside the house.

“You ready baby?” Wade asked, Ellie nodded eagerly so the set off down the road, saying their goodbyes to Preston

Wade kept staring at Ellie as that walked, she seemed completely unfazed at seeing his scarred skin for the first time, instead she kept stealing glances at him and smiling

‘This is girl is an angel’ He thought to himself

“We have the same Eyes” Ellie commented to her father as they walked. Wade jerked his head to look at her

“You do actually” Peter agreed smiling

Wade didn’t know. He couldn’t even remember what his own eyes looked like since he had avoided mirrors for such a long time. There was no way they were as beautiful as hers he thought to himself

That chatted as they walked, Peter asking Ellie how she had been and Ellie replied animatedly about school, Wade found himself joining in, and Ellie was actually responding to him and paying him more attention than she normally would

Before they knew it they reached the park. Wade winced at the sight of a few other parents and children occupying the space, he swallowed loudly and Peter reached a hand up to his shoulder and gave him a squeeze. They followed behind Ellie who had run ahead excitedly

“Come on!” She called laughing as she ran to the swings

“Yeah come on old man” Peter grinned jogging to Ellie

“Why you little...” Wade grinned back and chased the pair.

A little while later and Wade was pushing Ellie on the swing, while Peter sat in the swing next to her laughing at the two

“Push me higher Dad!” The young girl squealed  

“If I push you any higher Ellie Belly you’l fall off!”

**(Wait what)**

**(She just called us Dad again)**

Wade turned to Peter with his mouth slightly open and eyes wide

“Did she just…”

Peter smiled couldn’t be any bigger as he nodded at the scarred man.

The day continued to be great, after a couple of hours the three of them return home all in high spirits, Preston was pleased to see the trip had been a success when they arrived at the front door of Ellie’s house.

“Can I see you again dad?” Ellie asked

Wade was taken back, Peter had been right the entire time, if only he had taken his mask of sooner but who would have known his scarred face wouldn’t have fazed the little girl.

“Of course you can baby” He smiled at her and pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek, she gave Peter a hug and a kiss also before saying goodbye and going inside the house

"You did good today Wade, real good" Preston commented 

"Yeah" Wade replied turning to face his younger lover smiling "Thanks to Peter" 

 


	20. Explosive Plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK im sooo sorry its been forever since I updated! I really lost the writing bug, with that, balancing college I got sidetracked, excuses aside hopefully now I have finished college for now, I have some time on my hands to update more frequently for you lovely people! x

A warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout the mercenary as he walked away from Preston’s house, a feeling he wasn’t too familiar with. The outing had been a huge success and Ellie hadn’t run away screaming at the sight of his mangled skin, she had actually called him dad twice! Wade couldn’t wipe the huge grin that had had spread across his face, and it didn’t look like it was leaving any time soon.

Peter couldn’t take his eyes of the other man, so happy and carefree. The mood was infectious, the two men smiling at one another and playfully pushing each other like two teenager’s, as they crossed the road to Wades house and went inside laughing loudly

“I’m real proud of you today Wade” Peter said to him placing a hand on the older man’s shoulder. Wade beamed back at him

“Couldn’t have done it without you sweetums” Wade replied leaning down to plant a wet kiss against the smaller man’s mouth

“Hey it was all you...” Peter began but Wade quickly cut him off, shaking his head

“No seriously I don’t know what I’d do without you, I…I don’t wanna loose you. I don’t know what this is exactly between me and you but good things don’t normally happen to me, and I can’t let you go, I don’t want to let you go”

“I’m not going anywhere” Peter answered him, looking right into his eyes and cupping his scarred face

“You say that now Spidey, jeez the author must be feeling really sappy today”

“I said I loved you didn’t I? You said you love me back. I’m not here because I’m doing my ‘hero duties’ I’m nice but I’m not _that_ nice” Peter said ignoring Wades muttering about blow job perks “Were a couple now, me and you are sticking together”

“A couple, you mean Boyfriends?” Wade asked hopefully

“Yeah I mean boyfriends” Peter grinned back at him

“Man, that’s so gay” Wade laughed

“Yeah Wade I think it’s pretty gay” Peter sighed, but smiled at his idiot of a boyfriend

( **BOYFRIEND! Consistant bootay!!)**

**(Pool-o-vision alert! Cant be real, shit like this doesn't happen to us)**

“Spider-man and Deadpool wow Iron dick is gonna have a fit when he finds out” Wade laughed “I mean that’s if you wanna tell him or the A Team, I understand it’s me and it’s gonna be embarrassing for you…”

“You’re not my secret Wade, I love you and I’m proud of you, I don’t care who knows”

“Nawww Pete you’re gonna give me a big head soon! Not my dick head, that’s already pretty huge”

“ _Wade_ ” Peter rolled his eyes

“Come here you soppy little spider you”

With that Wade scooped the young hero up in his arms and carried him to the sofa, and they fell down onto it. Cuddling into to each other, while Wade happily nuzzled into Peter’s neck.

“Seriously though baby boy, I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into with me, I’m bad news, plus I get really possessive over my stuff” The merc said kissing the column of Peters neck

“I hope you’re not referring to me as your stuff” Peter scoffed

“You, my tacos, my katanna’s, your ass”

“I’m still not ‘stuff’” Peter huffed playfully

“You’re everything to me” Wade said his voice a mere whisper. Peter looked up into the Merc’s eyes at his revelation and pulled him in for a slow languid kiss, his hands exploring under the hem of his top, finger tips sliding over textured skin. Just as Wade could feel the heat stirring in him, and began to kiss back harder, those gentle hands tug into his sides 

"Hey! No fair!" Wade yelped as Peter tickled him hard. 

The merc tried to fight the younger man off, but was laughing to hard and squealing like a girl, leaving him vulnerable to the attack. He squirmed as Peter found all of his ticklish area's 

"Thats it this is war!" Wade roared, flipping Peter off him, who jumped in defense to the ceiling and webbed the man below.

“That was so cruel Spidey!” Wade panted, his sides hurting from laughing so much “Like actually I think your becoming a villain, yup deffinatly a villain”

Peter dropped down over his boyfriend laughing hysterically, he had Wades arms tied down in webbing unable to move.

“Oh sorry I didn’t no the big bad mercenary couldn’t take being tickled”

“I’ve been tortured before, many, many times. But that! Was awful get me out of this!”

Peter rolled his eyes

“Hmm I kinda like you tied down...You’re just embarrassed because you peed your pants”

“I did not!”

"Did a little" Peter said, eyeing the little wet patch on his crotch. He pulled he webbing off freeing the older man, still laughing, as he pulled him into a hug.

"I hope you know i'm soo gonna get you back for that baby boy" Wade threatened, without sounding menancing at all as he buried himself into Peters neck once more.

"Hmm I think you like me tieing you up with my webs" Peter replied, kissing Wade on the mouth

“I think I got caught up in your web Spidey, and I don’t plan on leaving it anytime soon”

Wade lay in Peter’s arms, more than content to be the little spoon. Feeling the rise and fall of the man’s chest, they hadn’t even switched the television on, quite happy to just be in each other’s company

"I hope so" Peter replied holding Wade tighter, who smiled wondering if he felt any happier he might spontaneously combust. 

See here’s the thing life is an endless of series of train wrecks with only brief commercial like breaks of happiness. This had been the ultimate commercial break which meant it was time to return to our regularly scheduled programme

“Wade!” Peter suddenly shouted, jumping up from the sofa, sending wade tumbling to the floor. His spider sense was screaming danger at him, before he even had a chance to decipher why, an explosion ripped its way through the house.

It was as though everything was moving in slow motion. The bright lights of ember flames bursting through the kitchen door into the living room where the men lay. Wade instinctively threw himself on top of Peter, pushing him so hard into the sofa that it toppled over, trapping the two men underneath, with Wade completely covering the smaller man’s body. He held on tight, feeling the temperature rapidly increasing around them, the blast knocked the sofa off them, sending it flying into the brick wall, and Wade took the full force of the explosion.

The fire burned around them, smoke quickly filling the room. Peter coughed under the heavy weight of his boyfriend, attempting to push him up slightly as he wasn’t moving.

“Wade?” He asked “Wade!”

But there was no answer from the lifeless body smothering him. The fire was getting worse and the smoke was quickly filling his lungs.

“It’s ok I’m gonna get us out of here” Peter stated firmly, standing up and heaving the merc over his shoulder.

“Ellie…” The merc groaned softly, as Peter kicked down the front door rushing to get away from the ever growing flames.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped outside the house, once his eyes could see past the smoke was Ellie’s house in an equal position as to the one he just escaped. Burning down and crumbling to the floor.

“No” Peter gasped in horror.

He ran quickly to lay Wade down on the grass away from the flames, seeing him unconscious, he couldn’t tend to him now he had to find Preston and Ellie, at least Wade would heal, even if Peter did hate to see him pain. Ellie and Preston could not have survived that blast.

He ran over to the other house, ripping the doors of its hinges and throwing it into the street. Not giving a damn that there was now an audience, as people had come out of their homes, screaming and crying at the scene of two house burning to the ground.

He ran into the living room, holding his arm over his nose and mouth to stop inhaling the smoke, not that it did much good. There was no sign of anyone. He made his way into the inferno of a kitchen, kicking past burning furniture that blocked the way. Still nothing. standing at the bottom of the stairs he webbed his way to the top in one quick motion to avoid the flames, and ran into the bedrooms as quickly as he could, still finding no one. 

The smoke and heat was getting to him now, and the adrenaline was no longer masking the pain of flames licking at his hands and face, nor the way his lungs filled with black smoke. Spotting a window he threw himself out, rolling on the grass surrounded by broken glass. He allowed himself only a moment of groaning in pain, before he scrambled to his feet and ran over to Wade who was still lying on the ground barely concious

Peter felt awful as he eyed the charred, bloody skin no doubt causing Wade endless pain, on top of what he usually felt anyway. He had remained untouched by the fire, unless you count the ends of his hair a little singed

“Wade! I’m so sorry, I couldn’t find them! I looked everywhere but I can’t find them!” Peter sobbed falling to the ground next to Wade, tears streaming down his blackened cheeks, as he coughed and wheezed.  He held onto the bloodied hand and squeezed.

“It’s...o.. ok Spidey, they aren’t there.... They must have got out” Wade spoke, his voice barely there.

“What? But… how?” Peter asked. 

Sounds of multiple fire engines filled the street, cutting of what Peter was asking

"Get us out of here" Wade groaned "I'll explain later" 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Cabin Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wahoo i updated for anyone that still follows the story, here's what happens after the explosion, i was planning on a really smutty cabin scene but then i thought it was inappropriate given the circumstances of the plot so here you go! ENJOY X

“Hey! I need to borrow your car to get him to a hospital” Peter said firmly to one of Wade’s neighbours who was hovering at her front door, clad in a fluffy pink dressing gown watching the scene unfold. The woman looked at him hesitantly.

“Quickly please! I promise ill drive it straight back he needs a hospital now!” Peter yelled in panic. He was holding Wade in his arms, which looked slightly strange seeing Peters slight frame holding up the beefy older man. The woman disappeared into her house for a moment then returned to Peter with the keys, opening her car door for him to help Wade inside. 

“Oh my god go now he doesn’t look good!” The woman gasped, looking at Wades charred skin. The burns on top of the scarring looked horrendous. 

“Y…you don’t look so great yourself lady!” Wade grumbled in pain. 

The neighbour looked taken back at Wades comment, but said no more, as she and Peter loaded him into the passenger seat and strapped him in, she pulled a face at the sight of the blood leaking over her seats.

“I’ll get it cleaned for you” Peter told her apologetically seeing her looking at her upholstery. He made he’s way quickly round to the other side and climbed in the car. With a quick thanks to the shocked woman, he backed off the drive and sped off. 

They drove in silence for the next 30 minutes, the only sound in the car was Wade groaning as his body healed itself, other than that it was eerily quiet.

“You look a bit better now, how you feeling?” Peter asked glancing sideways at the merc.

“I’ll live” Wade grunted

“So where’s Ellie and Preston? I looked everywhere in that house I couldn’t find them” Peter asked worriedly

”I had the place booby trapped. I had a feeling those asshats would be back so I gave Preston my teleporter so they could leave with a bang”

“I didn’t see anyone else in there?”

“Good” Wade said coldly “At least I know my gear works”

Peter hummed in disapproval of the conversation. A conversation with the man he loved about how he had basically disintegrated his enemies didn’t sit well with him, but he knew better than to comment at a time like this.

“Where are we going?” Wade asked looking outside the window, he hadn’t been paying attention to the journey since he had been seated in the car. 

“My aunt and uncle had a little holiday cabin not too far from the city, I thought we’d go there and figure out our next move” Peter replied. He hadn’t been to the cabin in years because he was always too busy and May had stopped going because it reminded her of Ben, but Peter had longed to go back. Although he never would have thought it would have been under these circumstances and with Deadpool. 

“You go there, stay there while I take care of this” Wade said his voice low

“I’m coming with you Wade, I’m not leaving you alone with all this” Peter replied fiercely, Wade sighed.

“Peter… You’re not gonna like me so much when I’m through with ultimatum. I can’t walk away from this and ignore it. They’re gonna keep coming for Ellie as long as someone’s left to fight for them”

Peter bit his lip, why did this have to happen now, damn him and his typical Parker luck! Things were going so well for once in his life Wade was actually turning his life around and doing good and now because of damn bad guys their happiness was being royally fucked over

“Just… Just stay with me Wade, we can plan what we’re going to do next. We need to think clearly about this before you do something rash which is what they will expect you to do”

“There is no ‘we’ in this Peter. This all started because of me it’s my fault, so I’m gonna deal with it without anyone else getting hurt” 

“You’re worried about me getting hurt?” Peter almost scoffed “It’s usually me giving that line”

“Yeah well every hero movie re-do is the same” Wade muttered

“What? Anyway Wade whether you like it or not we are a ‘we’ now so suck it up we are in this together”

Wade huffed but didn’t reply.

They made a stop at a garage along the way so Peter could quickly buy some essentials they needed for the cabin. Any food that may have been left there would most definitely not be edible now. Peter kept stealing quick glimpses of Wade to make sure he was still in the car while he was in the little shop.

Before long they arrived at the cabin. It was quaint and cosy and needed a little tlc from being neglected but still compared to the places Wade lived in this was a paradise.  
They were surrounded by woods, and the few other cabins littered nearby seemed fairly quiet. In any other circumstances Wade would have loved nothing more than to spend an entire weekend with Peter here. 

They both climbed out of the car, Wade grimacing at the sight of his charred clothing, he smelled a like a BBQ. Peter shuffled with the bags to the front door and unlocked it.

“You coming in?” He asked slightly unsure as he noticed Wade still standing by the car

“Just gimmie a sec, I gotta make a phone call” Wade replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Peter still hesitant entered the cabin, leaving the door open so he could hear Wade outside on the phone

“Are you both at the safe house? Is Ellie ok? Yeah… yeah… ok. I’m dealing with it. I said I’m dealing with it! Trust me, they’re seriously gonna regret coming after my family. Im going to make them pay for what they have done” 

A chill ran up Peters sound at the sound of malice in Wade’s voice, and he swallowed hard. 

Wade came back inside the cabin and leaned against the door frame, rubbing his hands down his face

“I need my stuff” He moaned to Peter who was in the kitchen still putting their bits away in the cupboards 

(Isn’t he just the perfect little house spider)

Wade wasn’t happy about being in civvies with his face bare. He needed his costume now more than ever, he needed to be Deadpool.

“You don’t need your mask, it’s just me and you” Peter answered him, pouring them tea from the now boiling kettle

{How does he do that is he a damn mind reader?}

Wade raised an eyebrow as the hot mug of steaming tea was thrust towards him

“You planning on solving all my problems with tea Spidey?” 

“Come on let’s get this fire going, im freezing my ass off in here” Peter replied ignoring Wades comment

“I can’t have anything bad happen to those perfect globes that are your butt, I’ll be the man and go get the firewood, while you whip up some supper like a good little wifey”

Peter frowned at him “Wade I’m ten times stronger that you, pretty sure I could break the tree in half with my bare hands”

“But splinters Spidey splinters!! Your delicate hands must be looked after now go into the kitchen with you!”

Peter began to curse his boyfriend as he was ushered in the kitchen, but his curses went unheard over Wades loud rendition of ‘I Ho I Ho it’s off to work I go’  
“Make sure you come back asshole!” Peter shouted out as Wade stepped out of the door.

An hour later the two men laid in front of the fire curled up on the floor in blankets, there fire ridden clothes removed and their bellies full and feeling rather content considering the events that took place earlier that night.

“This is nice” Peter murmured into Wades chest which he was laying his head on “We should come back again when things have settled down” 

“That sounds perfect” Wade murmered back, not wanted to tell Peter that he probably wouldn’t ever let Wade hold him like this again when he had finished with ultimatum. The younger man yawned sleepily in his arms and snuggled in further, enjoying the musky scent of his lover. 

“Sleep now baby boy, been a long night” Wade crooned cuddling him close and kissing his hair, trying to memorise the smell of Peters shampoo, in case he didn’t get to smell it again.  
“Love you” Peter said leaning his head up to kiss the mercenary on the lips softly

“I love you too Petey, more than you know” Wade replied kissing back, feeling a frog in his thought.

A little while later Wade lay still awake, the moonlight shone into the room highlighting his hero’s sleeping form against him. He looked down at the man in his arms, who’s head still rested against Wade’s chest and held him tighter, even though he was heartbroken he couldn't have thought of a better way to spend his last night with the man he loved

‘Do I not deserve happiness?’ Wade thought to himself, sighing out loud

(We did kinda bring this on ourselves)

{They wanna kill us because we killed them}

‘There bad guys! Terrorists for fucks sake’ Wade thought angrily to the boxes

(And were not bad?)

‘I do bad things, that doesn’t make me a bad person. I’m not evil’ 

{What comes around goes around. Guess were getting a taste of our own medicine)

{This is why bug boy doesn’t kill} 

‘You guys tell me to kill most of the time, you enjoy it’ Wade thought savagely, feeling betrayed ‘Besides I’m trying aren’t I, for him?!’ 

(Still doesn’t make it ok)

{Were just dragging him into this shitty mess, along with Ellie} 

“I know…I know” Wade mumbled out loud sadly "But I have to destroy them I have no choice, for Ellie's sake"

Peter shuffled in Wades lap at the sound of his voice, and Wade ran his hand up and down his back soothing him back to sleep. Peter slept the whole night clinging on to the man’s body, long lean limbs entangled against wades thick muscular legs like he knew wade would leave. When Peter awoke the next morning the fire had burned out and Wade was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Deadpool movie for like the 7th time and it occurred to me that when Wade was undergoing the torture at weapon x he would have been in a lot of pain and been very sick from his terminal cancer on top of that :'(


	22. Penultimate Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank fuck this story is nearly over! I really lost my steam with this one and I have so many other (much shorter) stories I want to write. Thanks to everyone that followed it, and for the Kudo's and comments X

Peter paced up and down the cabin, worrying at his bottom lip. He just knew Wade would leave while before he woke up.

  
‘How did he sneak out from under me anyway the man is a ninja’ Peter thought to himself. If only he wasn’t such a deep sleeper or a damn snuggle whore on that note.   
Sighing again to himself he picked up his phone, dialed and on the third ring a voice answered

  
“Underoos? What can I do for you my arachnid friend”

  
“Tony… I need your help”

  
“You ok? I’m at the tower, some of the team are here too, come down”

  
“Yeah, Ok I’ll be there soon”

  
Peter hung up, feeling guilty. He didn’t think Wade would be too happy with him for calling the avengers but he felt like he had no other choice. This was too big for them to handle on their own, and, well Peter just didn’t know what else to do before it was too late. But first he had a car to return, with a quick stop off at the car wash on the way and a certain red and blue spidery suit to collect from home.Finally back in New York, swinging through the air it felt good, with a few twists and turns he flipped and landed on the side of Stark Tower, and began his decent up to the top floor, where the avengers usually hung out.

  
Reaching the top, Peter saw a window had been left open for him to climb through, you couldn't accuse the avengers of not being hospital. On entry he could see Tony stark nursing a coffee and what looked like a hangover, big surprise. Clint was lazing on the sofa watching TV while Vision and Cap were playing a game of chess.

  
"Hey Spider-kid, what's up?" Tony asked as Peter crawled through the window

  
"Spider-man... I'm a man... never mind" Peter replied rather feebly “It's Wa…Deadpool, he’s in trouble”

  
“So? When is he not in some kind of trouble, the man is trouble” Tony huffed indignantly, Peter had suspected this reaction from Tony

  
"Yeah he is, which means he attracts big trouble, which can affect the rest of us"

  
"Fine, I'm listening" Tony responded childishly

  
"Ever heard of a terrorist group called Ultimatum?" Peter asked

  
“Ultimatum? They're bad news; I’ve dealt with them myself in the past" Captain America frowning, cocking his head up at the name

  
"Never heard of them" Tony shrugged nonchalantly, sipping his drink

  
"Ultimatum, They stand for The Underground Liberated Totally Integrated Mobile Army To Unite Mankind" Vision informed the room, moving his knight forward.

  
"What does Deadpool have to do with them?" Captain America asked

  
"He might have erm... blown up a helicarrier full of their people" Peter said, saying the last part rather quietly "And now they are trying to destroy him and his friends and family"

  
"What?! He's a maniac let them have him, saves him getting in our way in the future, if you ask me they're doing us a favour"

  
"Just because he goes about it in the wrong way (that's putting it nicely Peter thought) don't you guys kill people sometimes?" Peter retorted defensively  

  
"His right Tony its no different than taking down enemy in the war, these people are bad news, trust me I know" Steve said standing up

  
"He's still a freak, a psychotic freak at that" Tony scowled

  
"Don't talk about him that way all right, Wade's a good guy that's done bad things, that doesn't make him a bad person, he's trying to change" Peter growled defensively, surprising everyone.

  
"Oh yeah right kid and how do you know that?"

  
"Because he's trying to change for me" Came the quiet reply

  
"What are you paying him of something? Enrolled him into Spidey's school for hero's because let me tell you men like him don't change, I'm sorry to break it to you the guys seriously mentally unstable, he should be locked away in a nut house"

  
"No, he's doing it because... we are together, he's my boyfriend" Peter said through slightly gritted teeth, his face red under his mask

  
Barton choked on his drink, milk squirting out of his nose, Tony nearly dropped his coffee, and cap stood there shocked. Vision just smirked a little at the others reactions, such matters didn't faze him, he found humans quite amusing at the way they reacted to love.

  
"Ok that's put me off my breakfast" Tony groaned "You have to be joking"

  
"I'm not joking Tony, I love him whether you like it or not, so are you going to help me or are you going to start asking me about my personal relationship because I doubt you would want to here all the gory details about who tops and who..."

  
"Alright, alright, enough I get it, jeez I think I need a stronger drink to deal with this"

  
“So how are we going to find him/them?” Barton asked

  
"Wade's gone missing, I have no idea where he is, that's why I need you guys" Peter's voice dropped sadly "I'm worried what he might do, they came for his family and he's out for blood"

  
"Shit Ultimatum are in trouble if they messed with Wade's daughter, I don't think you even need us, He's going to annihilate them all" Clint spoke for the sofa, Peter stared at the archer surprised he knew about Ellie

  
"Me and Wade go way back" Clint grinned as though he read Peter's mind

  
"I think our best bet is to find ultimatum rather than this Wade, we may have more luck tracing them if they are planning an attack" Vision said knowledgeably "I can look into the internet see if I can find signs of unusual activity"

  
"I'm going to hack into shield, see if they have anything on ultimatum or know where they could be" Tony said, he and Vision leaving the room together.

  
"So you and Wade huh?" Clint began, that grin even broader on his face.

\---------

In the middle of a field far away on a desolate farm Wade handed over a bag of cash to a very suprised but happy old farmer

  
"Nothin's grown on this land for years boy its toxic, you shur you wanna buy this old place?" The farmer asked feeling guilty at the sight of wads upon wads of cash in the bag  
"Yup, just what I need, you can even have it back when I'm finished" Deadpool replied quickly, he needed the man to leave soon.

  
Deadpool knew Ultimatum expected him to act as everyone excepts him to act, recklessly. But for once he doesn’t he can't afford to let anything happen to Ellie, or Peter, or Preston. He wasn’t about to let anyone take away the first bit of happiness he had in year’s hell in ever. Not many people knew Wade wasn't as nearly as stupid as he often made himself out to be, he was good at what he did..... and these assholes giving him a reason was the worst thing they could have done  

  
He spent the next few days planning his attack, staying out of his famous red and black suit, he knew his silence would be driving Ultimatum mad. He gathered weapons in this time, which meant the big guns, and weapons like that were hard to find {you mean steal} or they would be if you weren't Wade Wilson. To operate the big gun meant kidnapping one of the best computer hackers in the world and making him do some work for him. Wade promised to release him once he handed over the remote device that would control the weapons.

  
How does one lure a terrorist organisation to his whereabouts you ask? Ah that would require one of Wade's specialties and not the pancake flipping one, no it require the un-aliving kind, leaving dead bodies that spelled out his exact coordinates seemed like a creative idea to Wade, his old art teacher would be proud, Flagsmasher on the other hand was even more furious than he was before.

  
So there was Deadpool, laid on the bonnet of an old station wagon set in the middle of a farm that went on for miles and miles of infertile soil, hence the desolation, playing candy crush on an Ipad, as you do. With nothing to be seen for miles, it meant no one could get hurt, well no one who mattered to Wade anyway and Wade could heal so win win situation. Then the helicopters could be heard, and the sound of tanks, followed by more and ,more large vehicles, the sound was getting louder and drawing in on Wade for every angle, not that he cared, it was exactly as he hoped.

  
"Bout time" Wade muttered to himself

  
"All of you big boys just for lil ol me?" Deadpool said in his best southern belle accent, fanning himself. Completely surround by an army of Ultimatum. A helicopter lowered down and the side door was pulled open to reveal Flagsmasher.

  
"You are going to die Deadpool, There is no way you are going to survive what is about to happen to you. Im about to wipe you of the face of the earth" He laughed gleefully  
“Aww and I here I was thinking you showed up just cos you missed me shame. You know I can’t die right jackass?” Wade hollered back, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify his voice   
\-----

  
Meanwhile there was a minor freak out happening at the white house  
"What do you mean a Predator missile has been launched, who gave that command? Do you what one of those missiles can do?" The secretary of defence yelled  
"We have been hacked sir and its more than one missile launched..."  
The secretary's face paled

  
\----  
“Well we will just have to make it so that there’s nothing left for you to grow back from” Flagsmasher replied jumping from the helicopter with all the finesse of a swan, he landed in typical super hero (or villain in this case) style and began to cockily strut towards Wade as swarms of men encircled him.

  
“Good one” Wade replied still laying and staring at his Ipad "No seriously that was a good one”

  
"Were here to kill you, you could at least look up from your game" Flagsmasher growled still grinning like a madman

  
"He's not looking at a game.. he.. hes looking at us" one his men said from behind Wade.

  
"Oh sh.." The man begun, seeing a target lock on the screen of where they all were standing

  
KABOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

  
The entire surrounding area exploded when the bombs hit around them. Leaving Wade in the middle unharmed, with smoke billowing around him.

  
"ARGHH THAT'S IT! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Flagsmasher screamed at him, running toward Wade with fury in his eyes and a gun in his hand  
Wade swiftly stood up and back flipped of the car bonnet, landing behind Flagsmasher as he came at him, and kicked him hard in the back so that he fell forward.

  
“I thought I told you if I ever see that cheap beret again, I would carve you like a ham”

  
“So that’s why the old flag smasher wouldn’t pursue you, the coward!" Flagsmasher growled getting up from the floor. Deadpool realised this wasn’t the same man he had dealt with before, even though they looked identical

  
“Old flag smasher, new flag smasher I couldn’t give a shit, your about to see what your insides look like on the outside” He said drawing his katanna's

  
"I cant undo the mistake of killing everyone on their first carrier, but I can undo the mistake of letting everyone else live" Wade said through gritted teeth

  
Suddenly the sounds of explosions wasn't the only thing filling Wades ears,  ACDC could be heard blasting loudly from above, signalling an incoming iron man who blasted flagsmasher with his repulse.

  
"Hey buddy need some help?" Tony shouted down

  
{Buddy? buddy! Freaking TONY STARK CALLED US BUDDY!}

  
"Your helping me tin man?" Wade asked incredulously

  
"Yeah well your pal Spidey or should I say your boyfriend dropped by and convinced us to come and help your ugly ass"

  
"He did?" Wade asked shocked

  
"Of course I did Wade" Came a familiar voice from behind wade, webbing a truck and swinging it full force in the other direction

  
[Not holding back on the Spidey strength, that is so hot!]

  
"I told you I wasn't going to let you deal with this alone"

  
"Did you call for back up?" Clint grinned as he shot a row of arrows at a team of ultimatum approaching Wade

  
Deadpool was shocked and stood rooted to the spot, he couldn't believe Peter had done this for him, he had told the avengers about there relationship and they had actually agreed to help him, Wade Wilson, scum of the earth

  
{I feel like that needs a TM}

  
"You just going to stand there or you going to help?" Captain America asked firing his shield at the tail of the helicopter

  
"Right yeah, bad guys. Hey you forgot your pineapple!" Wade shouted pelting a grenade into the helicopter which exploded, sending the occupants flying out, without most of the limps intact.

  
"Uhm... yeah good work soldier" Steve said a little taken back by the act

  
Now Wades thought boxes were screeching in excitement in his head

  
(Wahoooooooo best day ever!!)

  
Even though Ultimatum were outnumbering the Avengers and Wade, they did not have the upper hand in the slightest and ones left after Wade's missiles were being very quickly brought down. The Merc never stopped running his mouth as he fought his way through the crowd

  
"Do you ever shut up?" One of the goons asked irritably as he shot at Wade

  
"The answer is no he doesn't" Peter replied. swiftly kicking the man about 10 feet in the air "I found out the hard way" He added

  
Then from behind him flagsmasher tackled him to the ground, the two men swinging punches, until Wade felt a knife pierce his side

  
"Will you just DIEE!!" Flagmasher screamed leaping forward knife in hand and stabbing Wade in the side.

  
"Ouch my kidneys. Grrr that's it! Its guttin' time!" He yelled "CHIMICHANGA!!!!!!!!" Wade screamed lunging with his katanna slicing flagsmashers head clean off where it fell to the ground.

  
Peter retched at the sight. It stopped him in his tracks and he turned around so that he wouldn't puke at the sight.

  
"Sorry spider babe I had no choice, he'l never stop coming for me otherwise and I can't do that to Ellie or you" Wade said walking over to Peter to apologise. He hesitantly put a hand on the smaller mans shoulder.

  
"Its.. ok Wade I understand" Peter replied once he regained his composure

  
Now that Flagsmasher was dead, no one else seemed keen on taking on his position as head of ultimatum, probably didn't look appealing with the literally head of ultimatum was laid on the ground not far from its decapitated body. The organisation began to scarper, running desperately for there lives

  
"Your stronger than we have given you credit for Deadpool" Steve said to him slapping a hand on his shoulder as a sign of friendliness surveying the scene around them

  
“Wow Captain America just said something nice about me, you're clowning me right, I sense clowns, am I dreaming? Did I get shot too many times in the head?"

  
"Just take the compliment wade" Barton said laughing "You might not get one again"

  
"Come on let's go home" Peter said next to him


End file.
